Rebirth
by Renoisms
Summary: Naruto returns to village with Sasuke, a controversial move that sparks outrage amongst the villagers. Faced with adversity, old demons and his past, Sasuke is glad for Naruto's support when he needs it. Naruto himself has his own trials to overcome, the shadow of the Hokage Monument a constant reminder of what he's had to give up SasuNaru/NaruSasu - will contain nsfw
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Rebirth! For those that are here after reading Posy: Good to see you all again.**

**As usual I do not own Naruto or the characters and places in it.**

**This story will include adult situations including m/m sexual intercourse.**

**Hope you Enjoy ^^**

* * *

The morning's sunrise is a breathtaking display of radiant colours. Bright streaks of red, pink, and orange slowly overcome the dark blue and purple of the twilight sky. The sky resembles a prism; all the colours blending perfectly into each other. The sun itself just begins to peek out of the horizon, and its brilliant rays already shine brightly and began to warm air, bathing the rooftops of Konoha in a titian glow.

It is this light that filters through the blinds of Naruto's apartment, stirring Sasuke from his pleasant sleep. Rubbing his face into the pillow he had ended up sharing, he inhales, Naruto's scent filling his nostrils. How nice, he thinks, to spend the night in a bed that doesn't sag and shriek with every movement. Finally opening his eyes, his lazy gaze falls on his bed-partner, who had at some point during the night, melded himself to Sasuke's side.

Naruto's nose is pressed into his shoulder, soft snores stirring the small hairs on his neck. Their legs are once again tangled together, the others knee wedged between Sasukes thighs. It is hot. Naruto's apartment is on the top level of the complex, so received the full brunt of the rising sun. Sasuke pulls the sheets back, allowing cooler air to hit his heated skin. His legs feel a bit stiff due their long walk the previous day. By the time they had gone through their 'trial' and got to Naruto's apartment, they literally dropped their bags and clothes and got into bed exhausted.

Yesterday had been as eventful as they had anticipated. After being chained together, they had been taken to a secure room whilst Tsunade held discussion with some of her council. After much deliberation - and loud protests from Naruto; they had come to the decision to allow Sasuke back into the village… but there were rules. Sasuke would not return as a Jounin or any other ranked nin until the council saw fit, he would be under close surveillance until that time. As a form of punishment, a scroll will be delivered to Naruto's apartment regularly, listing community service duties that Sasuke would have to complete. Though not ideal, Sasuke accepted these terms. It's not like he had much choice and they could of easily assigned him to live with someone else other than Naruto.

Fortunately, today is a settling in day. His community service wouldn't start until tomorrow and for that Sasuke is glad. He needs to familiarise himself with the village again and a lot had changed and been rebuilt from what he had glimpsed the day before. Casting a glance at Naruto's alarm clock, he decides to doze back off for a few minutes, content with lying with his sleeping lover for the time being.

* * *

Naruto's mind slowly shifts back into consciousness as heat prickling across his skin rouses him from sleep. Azure irises peek open to take in his surroundings and all he can see is the milky skin Sasuke's neck. No wonder he had felt so hot. On top of the covers thrown over him, his nose had been so close to the other's form, he had been partially breathing in his own hot puffs of air. Tilting his face downward, his gaze slides to the lump of sheets piled on top of him with only a third on Sasuke. Incandescent rays bend and curl around the folds of white sheets and fall in stripes of his lover's exposed legs.

A slight shift in position and Naruto realizes they are, undoubtedly, a mess of limbs. His own hands are trapped and buzzing with lack of blood flow under his body and a leg is thrown haphazardly over Sasuke's right thigh, knee caught between both of them. Smiling at their newly established bedroom manners, Naruto's arm snakes out from under him, reaching out to chuck the bulkiest quilt off of them and onto the floor. The hand returns to settle lightly on Sasuke's pale chest, rubbing languid circles over the nearest pectoral. He surmises the other's already awake, as the rise and fall of his chest is slightly more shallow.

He'd fancy just staying in bed all day, hiding away from prying eyes and responsibilities that, much to his dismay, have already begun floating through his mind. Despite Sasuke's community service beginning tomorrow, they still are expected to show their faces around town. He has no doubt the other jounin are being notified of the recent development. Naruto wishes he could've told Sakura before today. The blonde will forgive himself eventually, Sakura doing so is an entirely different story. Worrying about it now will do nothing, so with a small sigh, his attention is turned back on the form next to him. He presses a warm forehead to the other's shoulder before whispering, " Did you sleep well?" Eyes fall closed as he listens to the subsequent reply, palm continuing to smooth over his lover's heated chest.

* * *

Roused from his light doze, Sasuke slowly turns his head to Naruto, eyes still glazed with sleep falling on his lovers face. "Hmm? Oh yeah, it was nice not having springs prodding my back." He mutters, voice still slightly groggy. Dusky orbs travel lazily over his lovers form, the discarded quilt revealing the smooth plateaus, dips and curves of Naruto's body. He follows the crease of his v-cut that disappears under boxers, _his_ boxers, deciding he may very well ask Naruto to keep them. Eventually, he pulls his gaze away, flitting back up to cerulean depths that never fail to capture his attention. His hand joins the one on his chest, threading their fingers together.

"I won't ask if you slept well, seeing as I woke up to you clinging on me." He adds, mirth dancing in his irises. "I'm surprised you didn't drool on me."

Twisting onto his side, their hands separating, Sasuke re-positions his on Naruto's shoulder, pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips meet languidly, Sasuke's brushing the others with little pressure to begin with. This is, Sasuke realises, their first proper kiss since they made up in the clearing. That thought evokes a more insistent parting of lips, coral tongue finally pressing against the seam of Naruto's sweet lips, desperate for a taste. When granted, a soft noise is released from Sasukes throat as their tongues meet, wrestling together hungrily before Sasuke pulls away.

Mouth curved into a crooked smile, "I just needed to.. you know." Back to stumbling on his words, Sasuke has a feeling Naruto will know what he meant.

* * *

"For sure," he mutters under his breath as he stretches his limbs. Sasuke's less than satisfactory sleeping arrangement won't be missed. Discreetly, Naruto's glad his sheets were left relatively clean. They'd probably been too tired to even notice otherwise upon their arrival home last night. The blonde lays still as the other searches him. Though completely covered, Naruto feels naked under Sasuke's dark eyes.

"Don't test me, Uchiha," Naruto finally says, fingers moving into the free space between each of Sasuke's digits, " I'll have you sleeping on the couch if I hear anymore complaints." The blonde rolls to face the other properly and a tan cheek slides forward over the cotton pillow cover to meet the other in the middle. The kiss that follows is slow paced in manner, drawing a liquid-like warmth that flows smoothly through his body. He lets the other's tongue slip between his lips immediately and his own readily curls around the wet appendage. Rough finger pads slide up Sasuke's trachea, feeling the low hum that vibrates across the cartilage. He's so vocal when they touch and Naruto finds it lovely.

Naruto is left craving further contact when the other breaks away in the next moment, drawing back with a sheepish half-smile. Sasuke's explanation nearly tumbles out of his mouth and he shuts up quickly after when he realizes how fragmented the words are. The blonde smiles for him, smiles for the both of them and far they've actually managed to come. He has to remind himself to order flowers for Tsunade when he gets the chance. " In the morning you're a little drippy." He moves to lean over Sasuke and peer over the side to get a look at the time. It's still a little early and he'd rather not rush things if there's no need to. Either way, today will consist of walking on eggshells throughout the whole of Konoha. Settling to rest his chin on the other's pale chest, the blonde speaks again. " Well, whaddyou wanna do? We can just lay here some more or-"

He stills at the sudden tap from his window. " _Anbu_," he hisses, slowly rising and aiming his begrudging gaze towards the blinds.

"Naruto-ch-san?"

"Yeah?" His tone is clipped. He doesn't recognize the voice right off, but as the woman speaks, he makes it out to be Hiori, the relatively new anbu member that was at the gate yesterday.

"I have papers here for Sasuke. They each explain his tasks for each day. This set is for the next three days." Groaning, Naruto then slides out of the bed, sparing Sasuke a long-suffering look before replying, " Meet me at the door!" Running a hand through unruly locks, he then heads for said meeting spot, cracking open the door and squinting out. A dove mask stares back at him and forms are pushed in front of his face. "Uh.. thanks?" The woman tips forward in what resembles a tiny bow and when Naruto blinks, she is gone.

The blonde wanders back into the room and climbs back onto the bed. " Looks like we got your schedule and who's keeping us under surveillance."

* * *

Sasuke is ready to voice how much of a good idea it is to stay in bed but as usual someone has a better idea, someone in the form of ANBU. Ears strain to hear the conversation at the door, Naruto's presence sorely missed. The door closes and said blond rejoins him, clutching his schedule in his hand. Sasuke groans and his pale features contort into something akin to a childish pout.

Snatching the offending paper from Naruto's hands, he skims over the list of duties, knuckles growing whiter by the second. "Clean graffiti of Hokage monument…" His eyes flick to his lover, remembering how a certain idiot used to deface the monument himself. "General repairs at the leaf inn… Pick up deliveries… Cover Teuchi's daughter at _Ichiraku's?!_" Sasuke's voice lifts at the end of the last item on the list, eyes widening incrediously. "This is just cruel." He huffs, scrunching the paper up into a ball and tossing it away.

Realising he's acting like a brat, his expression softens a little. "I'll look at it again tomorrow." He tells Naruto, hands sliding up his tan arms. "To answer your question - I say we stay here for just a little longer and if I feel like it, I'll take you out for breakfast. Depends on how many threats on my life I recieve." He adds at the end, knowing that Naruto will probably be worrying a little bit about venturing out. He wants to lighten the situation even though he's nervous himself.

Sasuke shuffles himself upright and then pulls his lover into his lap, hands resting on the swell of his bottom. "Oh yeah, I forgot to say, you can keep those boxers." He hooks a thumb under the waistband, pulling it out before releasing it with a snap against tan skin. "They look better on you anyway."

* * *

Naruto's body trembles with laughter that threatens to earn a kick or a fist to the face from the other. Leave it to the blonde to find humor in the most delicate situations. He is glad Sasuke's not taking the adjustment negatively, though he guesses they'll both be exposed to the ups and downs of the arrangement in due time. Ichiraku's, for God's sake. Tsunade _does_ have a funny bone somewhere beneath her standoffish demeanor.

"Hey, hey, that's works out for me! You can tell me when they have their dinner specials and what not. One day back and you're already saving me money, sweet prince! The wadded paper bounces off the wall and rolls under the bed when Sasuke chucks it. The blonde wishes he'd had something to record the spectacle. The other reaches for him and Naruto gladly adjusts himself to fit comfortable in Sasuke's lap. The lighthearted inflection of his words do little to mask the somber subject matter, but Naruto appreciates it, as there was a time Sasuke did little to tip-toe around anything negative, and would dwell on the bleak outlook.

Hands wander to the curve of his rear end and the blonde can't but to tip his head to the side, quirking the corner of his mouth upward. " Oh, I know. I fill 'em out a lot better than you. And-" the waistband slaps a red line into the skin of his hip and his hands fly up to grip pale shoulders, fingers digging in a little harder than needed. " _As I was saying, you jackass,_ there's so much fabric left billowing—where are you under there," he teases and a single hand dips down between them, sliding past the top of the boxers. Blue eyes flick up to the ceiling and his expression morphs into feigned contemplation. Fingers brush past coarse hair until- " _Oh!_ Here we are." Naruto's gaze drops down to fix a taunting look into onyx framed pupils. " You had me worrying for a second…"

* * *

Sasuke laughs, though it cuts off rather quickly, sucking in a breath as Naruto decides to turn up the heat, warm fingertips sliding under the fabric of his boxers. Sasuke rumbles low in his throat, dark eyes flashing. Pale hands find purchase on Naruto's shoulders, nails digging in when first contact is made. "Y-You didn't seem to be complaining the other night…" He says breathlessly, nosing a trail down Naruto's chest, tongue flicking out and licking a line back up his sternum.

Sasuke looks up from under his lashes, catching Naruto's smirk. Shivers run up and down his spine, oh what gratifying effects that smirk supplies, if only Naruto knew. Sasuke rests his head against the headboard, closing his eyes and letting the others hand do it's thing. It feels like sweet torture to the Uchiha and wonders if Naruto is taking it slow on purpose, like he wants Sasuke to beg for more.

Well Sasuke is having none of that. He grasps the golden strands of Naruto's hair in his fingers, tugging his head forward roughly and slamming their lips together. He lets his teeth graze over his lovers bottom lip before biting down, the coppery taste of blood tainting his tongue as he sweeps it over the swollen flesh. Sasuke draws a panting breath through flared nostrils, releasing Naruto's hair so that his hand can snake down to the others crotch, kneading the growing bulge there through the thin material of his boxers.

* * *

The other's hitching laugh leads Naruto to play into the sensitivity, using it to manipulate Sasuke's reaction to every flick of the wrist, once his hand wraps around the heated shaft. When the other draws back, Naruto watches him. His eyes travel up the smooth skin of Sasuke's neck, where his adam's apple bobs and to high cheekbones that are stained red with a growing flush. Further south, Naruto continues use his hand to draw something carnal out of the other, sliding it up the length, where his thumb presses into the already weeping slit and rubs circles into the silky head.

He teases the other in languid strokes and light tugs, eventually drawing the erection out of the parted front of his dark boxers. His sight does drop then, sparing the stiffened member a heated glance and watching the trail of precum between the head and his own thumb as it pulls away briefly. The occupied blonde misses the warning signs and nearly starts when slender fingers tangle themselves in his hair before pulling him in. The kiss that follows is sloppy and wet and Naruto returns the fervor, pressing so hard that their teeth click together. A canine bares down on him hard, breaking the skin and drawing a grunt from the whiskered nin. In turn, Naruto squeezes the other harder, pumping him through a tensed fist, showing little caution for what could possibly cause pain. "_Stupid bastard,_" he growls, pressing himself into Sasuke's wide palm, as it flattens over his clothed need.

Naruto knows what the other is trying to do and the blonde aims to keep him from gaining control. Without preamble, he draws away completely, out of the other's arms and out of his lap. He perches on his knees at the edge of his bed, before he moves to grab the other's legs, dragging the Uchiha further down the mattress. He spares no time shutting out any protests, slapping hands away when they come for him. Instead, he pushes the other down flat on his back, demanding Sasuke 'lay there and don't touch me'. The blonde mumbles something unintelligible before reaching up to slip the Uchiha's boxers off, careful to lift the waist band over his erection and flinging the undergarment to the floor. As he's never done this prior, Naruto stalls for a moment before fully leaning down, allowing the moistened head of the other's penis to slip past reddened lips.

* * *

Naruto's sudden aggressiveness coaxes a low groan from Sasuke, the rumbling sound refracting and vibrating in his chest. The other fingers suddenly feel like hot, molten silk as they squeeze his length, pain intermingling with pleasure. Naruto surprises him again, pulling away completely and dragging him forward by his legs before being compressed to the mattress roughly.

Sasuke blinks, _fuck_ that was hot. He lifts his hips up to assist in the removal of his boxers, erection bobbing slightly as it is freed. The rest if Sasuke is rigid, anticipation rendering him still. He can see Naruto's dominative and assertive side to be one of his favourite things and -_Holy fuck !_ There's now heat, wetness and suction and - _Damn that feels good…_

"Ughnnngh…. Naruto!" Sasuke moans. The others mouth feels amazing. There's very little can do except thread his fingers through Naruto's hair and hold onto dear life as his lovers mouth engulfs him and leaves him with barely any dignity left. Sasuke is a mess in no time. Naruto's sinful tongue is licking along the underside of his dick, pressing down with just the _right_amount of pressure on the sensitive vein that snakes from base to the tip and dipping inside the slit at the top.

Head thrown to the side and eyes squeezed shut, Sasuke releases a string of grunts and curses, toes curling into the mattress. The temptation to roll his hips up in Naruto's warm mouth is becoming difficult to ignore. It's all too much. He's closes before he knows it - and so soon!

"Mmmmm, Naruto… I…" Sasuke begins, electric waves pulsing through his body and gathering in his loins. "I… ahh.. I'm going to…" Rosy lips part in a silent scream, onyx eyes flying open as his whole body contorts and arches. All he can do is feel, he knows he has come… and hard, he doesn't know quite where or how much. A numbness then overtakes his limbs, spreading everywhere like smooth honey as he falls back to earth.

_Naruto…_

* * *

He's not likely to admit it in the near future, but Naruto is quite honestly trying to mimic what Sasuke had done to him only days prior. The blonde recalls what had felt nice to him that day in the shower, what had drawn noises out of him he was never aware he could make. Judging by how flustered the man sprawled before him has become, the blonde's got to be doing something right. He _loves_ it, as well— the control, the reaction his touch can bring to someone, to _Sasuke._

The onslaught of curses hissed through parted lips spurs Naruto on, head dipping down further to take more of the other in, and the blonde nearly gags himself in the process. Eyes watering, he reluctantly removes his mouth, free hand flying up to muffle the cough that tickles the back of his throat. Uncertain eyes flick to the other to see if he's noticed. To his relief, Sasuke seems too far gone to pick at him and, with a smirk, Naruto returns to his ministrations. Somewhere between his tongue sweeping over the leaking tip and under the slight flair, his own hand smooths down his flat abdomen and past the top of his boxers, tending to his own state of arousal.

His own wrist works quickly, flicking and tugging to bring himself near the brink. He nearly misses the breathless warning from the other and he watches Sasuke through a molten gaze, refusing to miss any second of his nearing climax. Still, he doesn't remove his mouth, moving his lips in long drags along the sensitive flesh. In the next moment, Sasuke's back lifts from the mattress, ribs are outlined through the pale skin of his torso and Naruto braces himself. To keep from choking, he holds his breath as heated liquid pulses into his mouth, some escaping down the side of his chin. He has little time to mull over the taste and texture of it, as his own hand, mixed with the view of a newly sated Sasuke brings him over the edge, lurching forward as he rides out his own completion.

It's probably a miracle he's still able to remain upright, witnessing the messy spectacle in front of him. Naruto, ever staying true to himself, lets out a lazy chuckle, running the back of his hand across his face. "You look absolutely spent." He then drops to all fours, managing to drag himself to where Sasuke's head is thrown to the side and settles on his stomach. "Hey," a shaky finger pokes the other's shoulder, " I didn't kill you, did I?"

* * *

After what feels like hours of lying blissfully in state of pure satisfaction, Sasuke cracks open one eye in response to the poke on his shoulder. "Not quite." He murmurs, tone thick and sluggish. "I believe i have found agood use for your mouth… besides kissing." Sasuke waits a few more minutes before opening his eyes completely, dark gaze sweeping over the naked form of his lover who is sat on his stomach with a smirk. It dawns on him that there is no evidence of his climax on the others face, which means… "Wait, did you swallow my… I tired to warn you." Sasuke is immediately apologetic, not knowing if the action was intentional.

When it appears that it was Naruto's choice, pale cheeks redden further, wondering if it was a pleasant experience or not. Sliding his hands up the others thighs, Sasuke is preparing to reach out and return the favour until his fingertips encounter warm stickiness and the realisation that Naruto had come. "Sneaky." Lips purse into an amused smirk, obsidian depths appearing sultry as his fingers slide into the pearly mess. Eyes fixed on Naruto's, he lifts his fingers to his lips for a tentative taste… not bad.

"I don't think I need to tell you how good that was, I don't need your ego inflated any further." Sitting up and pressing a chaste kiss to the others lips, Sasuke decides to comment on Naruto's aggressiveness. "Oh and don't think you'll get up your own way everytime, I'm the Alpha here." He teases. He doesn't mean it but he knows it will probably get a reaction and teasing Naruto is just natural. "What are we doing now? You haven't given me the grand tour of your apartment."

Looking around from where he is sat, Sasuke can see its a typical apartment but with certain Naruto charms such as the crudely arranged sticky notes on his dress - probably reminders of some sort, Sasuke surmises. On the bedside table along with the alarm clock stands an old photograph of team seven, Sasukes younger self looking unamused as Naruto does bunny ears behind his head. The photograph brings a small smile to his lips. "I'm actually surprised your room is so tidy…" He comments, pulling his gaze away from the photo.

* * *

Naruto doesn't expect to receive an answer from the other, the pause between them extending for too long. When he does get a response, it's shortly after his eyes have fallen shut, head cradled in his arms that are folded atop his pillow. The subsequent snort from the blonde is muffled, followed by a, " I won't even dignify that with a response." What does coax his lids to open and his sight to fall on his bed partner is the inquiry made on his own choice of action in their previous endeavor.

"I did," he replies, unwavering gaze witnessing Sasuke become flushed once more. Fingers then glide along his legs, only pausing when the other encounters another factor gone unnoticed. Naruto turns then, rolling onto his side and propping an elbow up to support himself. Maintaining his nonchalant attitude proves difficult when Sasuke takes it upon himself to try the sticky evidence of their former act. Naruto's ready to protest, whisper '_Don't_', but Sasuke beats him to the punch. "Oh don't even start that!" Rolling his eyes, the blonde sits up completely.

"I don't recall those rules ever being made! I also don't think you were worried about that when you were in the middle of mewling and later— fainting." To end dramatically, he falls back onto the mattress, daring Sasuke to go further with crossed arms.

Charcoal eyes give his room a once-over, settling on the picture frame perched on his bedside table. "Oh yeah," he turns his head towards the framed snapshot of their former lives, reaching a hand out to grab it. Naruto brushes off the film of dust from the glass. They're_ so_ young here—Naruto's still got all of his baby fat around his face, Sakura's pink hair is still draped over her shoulder, hanging way past her shoulders, and Sasuke's glower still morphs his almost too-pretty features. Kakashi hovers behind the three of them, smile stretching the fabric of his mask. "Typical old team seven," Naruto muses, replacing the frame back on the table and looking back to the other.

Naruto doesn't want to allow Sasuke to brood, so he makes his move immediately, sliding his legs off the bed, he tips upwards, pushing off the side to stand on the carpet. " I'm all messy and you're gross, as usual, so let's go wash up. Then I'll give you the grand tour."

* * *

"Pft, idiot." Sasuke shakes his head fondly, watching Naruto's retreating back and admiring the way the muscles of his ass bunch up as he walks, clearly seen through the snug material of his boxers. "I'm right behind you." Shuffling to the end of the bed, Sasuke runs his hands through his hair, giving his scalp a good scratch before following Naruto into his bathroom.

Naruto's much better equipped bathroom is a sight for sore eyes. Clean, intact and modern, Sasuke almost cannot wait to get under the shower. While Naruto gets the water to the right temperature, Sasuke perches himself on the edge of the toilet seat. Scanning the room, even the blond's bathroom is typical Naruto. Sasuke spots a frog sponge and arches his brow, casting an amused look at Naruto who is just stepping out of his underwear. "I think I got the gift department nailed, anything with a frog on it and you'll be happy." He remarks dryly, rising to his feet to join Naruto under the hot spray of water.

Sasuke wants to groan with relief; the water pressure in Naruto's shower is much higher than what he had been used to, the jets having a massaging effect on his porcelain skin. The water flattens his raven locks to his head, streaming down between his shoulder blades. Blinking blindly through the running water, Sasuke reaches for some soap, rubbing it between his palms to lather it before sweeping it over his chest. It's strange to Sasuke how he has so easily settled in, it's not his home yet he is helping himself to soap. Is this normal for couples moving in together? Shrugging away his musings, he continues to wash, sneaking glances at Naruto and exchanging playful glares.

Fully soaped up except for his back, Sasuke turns his back to Naruto with a loud 'ahem' . He could easily wash it himself but he may as well take advantage of the extra pair of hands. The scent of the citrusy suds is refreshing, the soap itself leaving his skin to tingle. Sasuke wants to have a jibe about 'girly soap' but decides he probably teased Naruto enough this morning. "It's nice not to share my shower with woodland creatures…" He muses instead, looking over his shoulder with a smile. _I get to share it with a sexy fox instead._ Sasuke is glad he didn't voice that last thought, Naruto would have a field day with such a comment.

* * *

"Pfft, jackass," he responds over his shoulder, nearly missing the appreciative drop of dark eyes to his backside.

The light comment on his amphibian-themed bath sponge draws a chuckle out of him. It's true, he'll easily admit his bias to toads and frogs, vision often zeroing in on anything resembling the messy creatures in grocery aisles. " Genius.." he whispers as he steps into the shower, reaching forward to pull the curtain closed after Sasuke joins him in the tub. The blonde must admit, it's _loads_ better to have a steady jet of water to beat down tan skin, the one from the old outhouse had nearly no pressure whatsoever, proving it difficult to rinse off soap and residual dirt.

He lets the other go first, moving down the tub to lean his head on the tiled wall. Happily sated cerulean irises watch the other go through the motions, only making faces when Sasuke sneaks a glance back at him through soaked locks. At some point, he snakes a hand around Sasuke to grab a his sponge and snatch the soap from him. Lathering the bar up, he rubs it across the exfoliating material to transfer it properly. Once satisfied, he replaces the soap in it's holder before shouldering Sasuke out of the way to move below the shower head and goes through the same process of cleaning. The wafting steam of lemon and grapefruit fills his nostrils pleasantly, making feel more energized.

His eyes must have shut from the sensation, as they fly open when a not-so-subtle grunt from his side draws his attention. Aiming an expecting glance at the other, he finds Sasuke is adorned with suds, save for his back. " You look like a massive cotton ball," he quips, before grabbing on to a slippery shoulder to turn the other around. Roughly, he scrubs at Sasuke muscular back, leaving nothing untouched and chucking the sponge at his chest, once he finishes and heads back under the spray to rinse himself.

"I'm sure the squirrels will miss their private show, we've done them a huge disservice," the blonde replies cheekily, before continuing, " also if you're done pampering yourself, I can get to showing you around. It's not that extensive.." Trailing off, he pulls back the curtain to step out of the shower, immediately realizing he forgot to set towels for them out. " Aww, crap.." trotting out of the warm steam in into the cold air of his hallway, he retrieves the towels, wrapping one around himself and setting the other on the toilet lid. " I'll be in my room!"

When Sasuke finally wanders to where the blonde is at, Naruto's in the middle of pulling his sheets off the mattress, throwing them into a pile in the middle of the floor. " We," he says in between slipping a pillow case off and chucking it away, " need to go shopping for some new clothes. You need them. Black is nice on you and everything but for love of variety, there has got to be a limit."

* * *

Sasuke arches an eyebrow, folding pale arms in front of his still-damp chest. "I'm comfortable in black, don't think you're going to convert me to your tastes." Removing his towel from around his waist, Sasuke adds it to the growing pile of washing before sitting on the edge of the mattress to sift through his bag. "Where can I put my stuff?" He asks, pulling a plain tunic over his head then standing to step into his boxers. "I haven't got a great deal, so a drawer or two should suffice."

Minutes later, a fully dressed Sasuke pads over to the window to peek between the blinds. Dwellers have already started to emerge and make their way to work or school, but no familiar faces as of yet. "Hn, I'm going to be honest here… I'm not looking forward to going out." He murmurs, pulling away to look at Naruto with a lopsided attempt at a smile. "There's no point me brooding over it I suppose, hey?" It isn't so much the negative attention that bothers Sasuke, it's the attention period. He ignored it for the most part when he was younger but the attention he received then were just a few admirers; today he'd face men, women and children. He can already see their wary gazes. He can see women clutching their young closer to them, shielding their innocent eyes.

_So much for not brooding over it…_

Sasuke decides to distract himself by wandering out of the bedroom ahead of Naruto. The blond's living space is quite sizeable; equipped with a sofa, an armchair and a table which faces a small television. The top of the sofa is lined with various plushie-type toys and Sasuke can already envision them toppling on him everytime he sits down. He's sure that with a little persuasion the goggle-eyed creatures will find a new home - in Naruto's wardrobe. Playing it safe for now, the Uchiha takes a seat in the arm chair and waits patiently for his lover to appear, eyes drifting over the randomly placed paintings that adorn the otherwise bare walls.

* * *

Naruto swallows the embarrassment of being the one consoled, it should've been the other way around, but he supposes Sasuke can see through the relentless jabber. With a rapidly diminishing point in continuing has facade any longer, Naruto stops all together, letting himself deflate at Sasuke's demand and allowing his shoulders to fall.

A feeling of a different kind takes him with the mention of his candid moment plastered on the fridge with a magnet. Sasuke gives him some leeway, though, providing an ultimatum of sorts. "Umm..ahh," mulling over what to say now would be pointless, so Naruto does little in weighing his options. Eyeing the picture one last time, his gaze flicks back to the man patiently standing before him. _Fucking kiba,_ his mind supplies, before moving back onto more pressing matters. " Let's just," the blonde replies quietly and continues in firmer voice, " Let's get this show on the road, okay? The sooner, the better and besides, I get cranky when I'm hungry and I'm sure you'd rather not be a witness to that."

"Hold on.." Naruto trails off, leaving Sasuke to race back to his room to retrieve his wallet. " So I am a little jittery," he yells from the bedroom, while fishing out the pouch, now fat with money paid to him from his mission. " But it's okay, because when am I not a little wired, -ttebayo?" The words are spoken more to himself, rather than Sasuke.

Padding back into the living room, with both pairs of shoes in one hand, he shakes the pouch at his wayward lover, cracking smile. " Oh, _wait_ weren't you buying me food?" Flinging Sasuke's worn sandals to the floor near him, he fastens his own, wiggling his toes inside for added comfort.

The door leading to the outside world is foreboding in itself, shiny golden knob looking as if it would burn flesh if touched. But when has Naruto been one to hesitate before jumping into an abyss? Keys in hand, he leads them both out into the noon sun, coming face to face with his lovely flat neighbor, Bachiko. Her hunched over stance nearly stops the two of them at the door and Naruto prays she doesn't recognize the man standing behind him. Her lip nearly curls in disdain as her brown eyes search them.

She then opens her mouth to speak, gaze settling on Naruto. "_Nasty mosquitoes out there…_" and says nothing more as she moves to unlock her door.

* * *

**So there we have it, the next step in these two idiots adventures. Nice opening hey ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

By any standards, it is a beautiful day. Golden light spill onto the rooftops, shifting in patterns as it filters through the streets. The sky is clear of all but a few clouds and a flock of birds that flit across, sillouetted and black. Unfortunately for Sasuke, it may as well of been raining. Stoic and rigid, he stands slightly behind Naruto as his elderly neighbour gives them a once over. Mumbling about mosquitos, she soon disappears again, leaving Sasuke to exhale a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

This is too much, for everyone, Sasuke frowns to himself. It's all very well thinking he can walk out with chin held high and 'don't give a fuck attitude' ; but he is older now. He has others feelings to consider and he reasons that it's not fair of him to drop such a hefty bombshell by appearing in the middle of the bustling streets at short notice. He doesn't know if word had been spread, it seems unlikely as Naruto's door hadn't been hammered down during the night. Rethinking it over, there is only one obvious plan of action. He'd have himself put under a henge, just for today. That way he can gauge how much people know and give them time to absorb it.

He explains this to Naruto, hoping the other will see the logic. He doesn't want to feel like he is hiding or prolonging things, it will just be easier to be shown around without being stopped or whatever may happen. "…I know it's not ideal, but I think we both will be more comfortable this way." Stepping back into the shadows for a moment, Sasuke clasps his hands together, slightly overlapping with two fingers from each hand pointing up. Sable eyes fall closed as he concentrates his chakra, envisioning himself as someone else. He pictures one of the tradesmen from Hana country, around his own age with deep russet skin and long hair. Uttering the words _Henge no justu!_

A blanket of smoke surrounds him and when it disperses, he looks down to see thick calloused hands.

"I picked someone ugly so you'll miss me." He chuckles, looking up to see Naruto's expression. Holding his smile in place, he pretends not to notice the ANBU slinking back into an alleyway below and across from them. "Right my name is now Kyo, I'm your friend from Hana or something okay? Lets go."

* * *

Sasuke moves out of the shadows to reveal that he has, in fact, chosen to masquerade around in someone else's skin. Blue eyes scan the newly adjusted form, appreciating what the other has brought forth from only memory. " Not that ugly," he murmurs, grinning back with an eyebrow quirked. " I may not miss you at _all_." Turning on his heel, the two of the continue down the street, newly redone with cobblestone pathways. Residing in Hana for a few days makes him appreciate the modern perks Konoha has to offer—the community is constantly expanding itself, moving in the direction of industrial, while still managing to maintain what makes the village _Konohagakure._

It's difficult not to gravitate towards Sasuke. Maintaining an acceptable distance from him whittles on his nerves, putting a bit of a damper on his already delicate mood. Familiar faces pass by the two and it nearly always ends with the same results: they'd wave to the blonde and speak loudly of an errand they're running, Naruto would wave back and say something along the lines of " Oh yeah? Well good luck with that!" and finally, their gazes would settle on Sasuke before moving on.

"So…I think," the blonde mumbles under his breath, voice so low only Sasuke should be able to detect it, " we should probably make strides towards the whole 'meet and greet' thing that's going to happen. I know it's not going to be a cakewalk but.." Aiming a regretful glance at the other, Naruto shrugs, finding no other words worth saying at the moment.

They meet Sai at the corner of the Konoha Library.

"Naruto-kun?" The blonde surmises the ex-Root member is a lot like his favored medium, silent and creeping like ink. Naruto is in the middle of pointing at the newly made sign for the building, commenting on how he actually spends time there, when Sai comes up behind the two. His team member's casual state of dress tells him Sai's not on the way to do anything special, rather he is probably pottering around the town with his sketchbook nestled within the dark messenger bag.

"Sai, hey man," immediately, the blonde brings up a hand to nervously twist the locks on the back of his head, sheepish grin stretching on tan features. "I feel like it's been forever, what're you up to?"

"Leisure activities," the other replies smoothly, gaze never leaving Naruto. "I've got a few more days until I set off for the Kirigakure—we keep having to go on foreign missions to maintain proper income, as I'm sure you know. How was Hana? Was it..fulfilling?"

Had it been anyone else, the blonde would have taken that last comment as a snide one. He knows Sai though, understands the man and his funny speech mannerisms and how not to take his comments offensively. " No- yeah, it was fine, I…—oh you're going to Kiri? Get ready to be damp all the time and have your hair messed up too," he laughs a little louder than intended.

Sai only offers a smile before sliding his line of sight towards the henge'd man beside him. There is a pause that follows and Naruto tenses up, ready for what may come.

"I trust Naruto-kun's decision and hope you find your life here satisfying." Saying nothing else, he nods back at Naruto and carries on his way ahead of them. Baffled out of his mind, the blonde stares after Sai, hand slowly drawing back down to his side. "Well that was…pretty alright, I think…?"

* * *

Walking through the labyrinth of paved streets, Sasuke couldn't help feel a bit out of place. This place hadn't been his home for a long time and he is awe of how much has actually changed. Some buildings he recognised had survived and are the same as they always had been but some had extensive repair, extensions and some were completely new. Konoha is thriving.

He allows himself to take in everything Naruto tells him, following his pointed finger to various points of interest. Despite the unease of being under a henge, Sasuke doesn't look away when people make eye contact, offering courteous nods here and there, if anything to support Naruto. Said blond is his usual cheerful self, though Sasuke detects the underlying angst and wishes he could make a comforting gesture. Coming to a pause outside a new blacksmiths, Naruto's hushed voice informs him of the inevitable. He would have to greet those who will see through his disguise. "Yeah, let's hope they don't draw too much attention to us." He responds in his own low tone.

Moving on, Sasuke finds himself outside Konoha library, the same old building except with a newly embellished sign. An arched brow is his only response to Naruto's confession of spending time there. _Must have a good comic selection…_ His mind supplies dryly, instantly regretting the thought when he remembers Naruto telling him how much research into law he did to bring the corrupt elders to justice. He absently wonders how many hours Naruto spent thumbing through what must of been thick tomes of information. Lost in his musings, he doesn't notice the new presence until he speaks up. _Sai_. Sasuke tries to maintain a casual composure, thinking that perhaps the sable-haired male is too wrapped up in conversation with Naruto.

He is wrong, Sai acknowledges him. The greeting is neither warm nor cold, it's just what is. Watching the males back as he walks away he nods his agreement with Naruto's statement. He hadn't thought about meeting Sai, from previous encounters he had found the male to be rather peculiar. Sasuke an admit to himself now that he was a little jealous of him, not helped by jibes from Suigetsu about Sai being his replacement. The silver haired idiot was more perceptive than he let on.

Returning his attention to Naruto, "I think breakfast is well behind us, lunch instead? We passed a snack bar just around the corner, come on." Sasuke makes to reach for Naruto's hand and freezes midair, bring his hand up to cough into it instead. Twisting his lips to the side, he turns on his heels and heads back to the snack bar and taking a seat on one of the benches. "I think I'll get a small mixed sushi tray, what do you want?" He takes their orders, repeating them the shopkeeper. "So… " he begins quietly. "Are you and Sai good friends?"

* * *

A hand stretches out towards Naruto and halts before reaching it's destination. Too dazed to witness the action, the blonde only snaps out of it when an awkward cough reaches his ears. Blinking, he stares back at Sasuke owlishly, shoulders slouched with bafflement. Recovery takes place in the next moment by offsetting his previously jarred thought process and Naruto offers an airy "Yeah," before setting out after the other.

When the two retrace their steps back to the snack bar, the blonde moves to take a seat by Sasuke, immediately grabbing a menu. For once, he steps outside of the norm and orders the same item as the other—Naruto's hungry, but he doesn't want to fill up right away and need to take a nap after. Blunt nails drum across the counter top in front of him and he nearly misses the soft inquiry. The shopkeeper returns with their drinks, setting them down before the two when he decides to reply. "Yeah pretty much. I know the meeting between you two was..less than ideal, but he's pretty cool. Honestly, I wanted to knock that guy the fuck out on numerous occasions—Sakura felt the same too— but who haven't I wanted to punch at first, you know?"

Plates are set in front of them shortly after, array of freshly cut and assorted rolls decorate the porcelain and Naruto's appetite returns with a vengeance. He takes time for himself to savor the first bite, not speaking again until he's evenly distributed sliced ginger on each roll. "He had this shitty way of speaking to people in the beginning and would mask it with this sickly sweet smile. Sakura," he chuckles the last part of her name, recalling the memory," she kindly told him to stop doing the fake-thing one day and may have socked him in the jaw too. Basically now he's pretty honest and blunt. We're working on the whole 'knowing when not to comment' thing."

The blonde takes a swig of water and wipes the droplets on his hand from condensation on his thigh. "And there's Yamato-taichou. He's pretty nice. Gets creepy sometimes when light shines just right on his face. Likes trees and stuff."

Turning to the other fully, he'd like to hear Sasuke's thoughts. "What are your thoughts on Konoha, by the way? It's been destroyed twice so we have pretty seasoned builders…"

* * *

Chewing thoughtfully for a moment, Sasuke swallows before he replies. _What did he think of Konoha?_ "Well, I'm glad to see not everything has changed. It's nice seeing the familiar." He answers honestly, popping another roll into his mouth. "The changes I have seen so far aren't too drastic but I can see that the village is busier than ever. I'm guessing business must be booming… It's done well to rebuild." That's all Sasuke can offer on the subject, there's still much for him to see, things that would be impossible to see all in one day. He supposes he will discover more places during his community service stint.

At the thought of community service his nose wrinkles in annoyance, distracting him so that he dips a roll into hot wasabi by accident. He stuffs it into his mouth and instantly chokes, hand nearly knocking the water over as he reaches for it. Sasuke gulps the water down in one go, needing to soothe his burning tongue. Watery eyes cast a 'don't you dare laugh' at his companion as he struggles to regain composure. Moments later, Sasuke slides some coin across the counter, paying their bill. "Let's go."

Back on the streets, Sasuke continues to follow slightly behind Naruto as he points out various buildings and features, even the odd passer-by who the blond had some dirt on. Sasuke snorts, it is so like Naruto to know everyone's business. It isn't long until they find themselves outside the Yamanaka Florists', except the quaint little store had been extended, a small area to have a tea and cake added. Peering through the glass, there is no sign of the chirpy blond Ino. "I see the Yamanaka's are doing well." He murmurs to Naruto. "I think even Fuyu would be envious of this." At the mention of the old guy, Sasuke feels a twinge of guilt. Because of his stubbornness and stupidity, they didn't get the chance to say goodbye. "Hey we'll have to see if there's some plants native to Konoha that we can take next time we visit. I'm sure he'd - "

Sasuke trails off. Appearing from behind a row of flowers, pink hair and bright green eyes. It can only be… _Sakura…_ Even though glass separates them, Sasuke tenses up and glances at Naruto to see if he'd spotted her too. _Of all the people… _"Ne, Naruto? Shall we move on?" Sasuke already knows his attempt to wriggle his way of the encounter is probably futile but it's worth a try.

* * *

Naruto laughs himself to end of his meal, shoulders trembling even through the last bite. He knows Sasuke has gone rigid in embarrassment, opting to quickly pay the shopkeeper for their food before pushing away from the counter and sliding off the stool. The blonde's waves jovially to the baffled man behind the counter and follows suit after his mortified companion.

"So anyway," Naruto finally speaks, with the intent to further educate Sasuke on new implements made in town, " there are more eateries, which is good because we don't have to keep going to same old ones."

"_And,_" he clasps his hands together in inflated delight," there's a nice new comic shop run by this eccentric guy, named Kishimoto or whatever—he's a fuckin' trip, I kid you not. But my point is, I don't have to use henges to buy the comics I want anymore." He stops in the middle of the street, mulling over what route to take next. It's gone well so far, Sai didn't wig out on the two of them and Sasuke seems relatively okay with changes made. Squinting at the sun, Naruto raises a hand to his chin, massaging it in contemplation. Mind elsewhere, he is barely aware of the mention of Fuyu and the Yamanaka shop and offers an absent 'Mmm' of acknowledgement.

Sasuke's voice is louder the next time he speaks, or rather, he has moved closer to garner Naruto's attention. " Hmm, oh yeah, yeah," he tilts his head towards the man beside him, gaze traveling to the clear glass of the floral arrangement shop. Inside, he can tell it's bustling—Sasuke was right, the Yamanakas are in for a great summer. Moving on with a shrug, they continue down the street, Sasuke standing a little closer than before. Not that he minds it at all, but Naruto would rather the pair not seem suspi-

"Naruto?"

In the literal sense, his stomach has not moved from it's position within his belly, but the state he winds up in after the tentative utter of his name would suggest otherwise. He can almost hear the the resisting creak his body makes as he turns to face the culprit. Staring past Sasuke, he sees that there, at the corner of the flower shop stands Sakura, beautiful and bright like he knows her to be. But, she's not looking at him, her eyes are glued to the copper-skinned man standing beside him.

The plastic of her recently purchased flower arrangement crinkles as she holds it tighter to herself and pink lips quiver before she whispers, " Oh God..oh _god_…" Guilt eats him from the inside out then, leaving him unable to say anything in his defense. _What defense_, his mind supplies. He's totally in the wrong— he should have gone to her _first and foremost_. He feels as if he's betrayed her in some way, gone and slunk around behind her back.

She stifles her tears before they can even fall. " Take me back to your apartment." Swallowing, he nods and leads them in that direction.

* * *

The walk back to Naruto's apartment is a somber affair. Naruto walks ahead and Sasuke can literally feel the stress that is rolling over the blond in waves. He wants to offer some form of reassurance but at the same time, Sasuke himself feels the weight of guilt. Posture rigid, he walks with purposeful strides, gaze fixated straight ahead. Behind him, Sakura follows on, eyes downcast and glistening with emotion.

It was inevitable that they would reunite, Sasuke knew it was coming. Perhaps not so soon but he surmises sooner is probably better than later in this case. He'd like to tell Naruto not to beat himself up over it, it would of been difficult to warn Sakura of the new developments, especially when they were both having difficulties with it themselves. They'd only really been back a night as well. Knowing Naruto, his words wouldn't do much to ease the blond's worries anyway.

Minutes later, three parts of Team Seven stand in Naruto's living room. The air is thick with unsaid words and emotion. Deciding there is little need for it now, Sasuke dispels his henge, the illusion dissolving away and revealing his true self. Inky hues first drift to his lover and then back over to Sakura. The girl from his academy days had blossomed into a beautiful young women, hair that she had severed off back then had grown back a little and is styled so that it hangs just past her jaw at the front. Pressing his lips into a firm line, he tries to think of something to say, the silence driving him crazy. In the end all he can say is, "Sakura…"

His simple greeting seems to spark to saddened girl into action, fire entering her eyes as she glares at the two males in front of her. A single tear escapes from the corner of her eye, on that she hastily wipes away before it can track down her cheek. _"Don't… just don't…"_ She pleads, holding her hand to up in a gesture for Sasuke to stop. _"Is this real? Am I really witnessing this?!"_Her voice turns into a shriek with the last word. "You." She points to Naruto. "Explain."

"Listen, it's.." Sasuke starts, only to be met with cutting look to rival his own. He shuts up.

* * *

Sakura's heightened pitch leaves his ears wringing when she halts to let him explain. He'd like to say he's adept at talking himself out of the predicament and talking Sakura down from the elevating chance of slitting both of their throats, but there's a thing called _tact_ apparently and it seems to have left him.

When the blonde gets nervous, he becomes honest, and when Naruto becomes honest, he tends to babble on without actually arriving to a point. Effectively, Sasuke has been shut down by Sakura. _Well, that's a first,_ Naruto notes, wishing she had been the type to do that once or twice when they were children. "So let's just—let's sit down okay?" He'd worry of the seating arrangement, being only a couch and one love seat, but Sakura does him a favor by plopping herself in the smaller of the two, leaving him and Sasuke to settle on the couch. He parks himself on the edge of his seat. He starts off wrong.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry, things just—"

"Naruto," she grounds out, only softening her words when the blonde actually flinches, " please just tell me the story."

He does just that. Naruto tells her how he almost died on arrival, the first fight, the background story of the actual mission he had originally set out to accomplish, Fuyu, Kurama, the rogue nin, the second fight, everything. All except developments between him and Sasuke, as Naruto would like to keep that part private, reserve something only for those two. She'd find out down the line anyway, he supposes. It's terrible. He feels like he's in an interview, trying hard to save himself from the figurative chopping block (maybe not so figurative with Sakura) and what disquiets him the most is her silence.

If she could only speak and fill up the painful seconds that tick by—

"Idiots—so stupid…._I can't stand the both of you,"_ Naruto actually hasn't seen her cry freely for about a year, so seeing her face turn a blotchy red makes him go to her, crouching at her knees and taking her hand. "You two just do things," she goes on to say, wiping her nose with her free hand, " and it's like I'm not taken into consideration one bit—you should've come and got me this morning!" She all but deteriorates from there, sobbing openly and squeezing Naruto's hand so hard he can almost feel to bones shift in her grip.

"I suppose I can't be that furious," she amends, voice still shaky and weak, " it all happened in another village but….I wanted to be there..for both of you, for _us.." _What Sakura means is that she'd never expect Sasuke's return to be so lackluster. She'd wanted to drag both her bloodied boys back from the brink, mend them and Team Seven as a whole.

* * *

Throughout the exchange between Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke stayed quiet. He felt uncomfortable, he felt awkward and he hated that he felt that way. He had never been good with crying females, let alone known how or had the desire to comfort them. But that was then, that was girls in general. Now he has to face up to his responsibilities, as man and as a _friend_. The word friend still feels foreign, he hadn't been a friend to anyone for years - if at all. Nothing had ever been officially established as youths, it just was. He tolerated Naruto's constant whining and endless energy, he tolerated Sakura's over-protectiveness and even though he liked to pretend he didn't give a shit, he sought out their company in his usual subtle way.

Those same people are now in front of him, both equally sad… because of his actions. Deciding it will do little good to sit and feel guilty, Sasuke rises to his feet, a soft touch to Naruto's shoulder indicating the other to step aside a moment. Standing in front of Sakura, her face in her hands, Sasuke speaks softly. "Sakura… First of all I want to thank you. Like Naruto, you never gave up on me… that means so much to me." Sasuke pauses to reach behind and rub the back of his neck; something he often does when he is speaking about feelings. "… And I'm truly sorry for any pain I have caused you.. And um, trying to kill you - ahem, but … sorry I'm not very good at this. We should of come and found you straight away."

During his speech, Sakura's fingers had slowly slid from her face, green eyes blinking up in astonishment. Never had she heard so many words in one go from Sasuke Uchiha, albeit they were a bit clumsy but wow. Blinking away her tears, mirth replaces the shock and a soft giggle escapes her lips. "Oh, Sasuke-kun I'm just glad you're back! That we're all back! We're a team again!" In sudden move, she throws herself at a stunned Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his neck and laughing. "Welcome home!" Sasuke is rigid for a moment, looking to Naruto desperately before returning the embrace, awkwardly patting the kunoichi's back. "Thank you Sakura."

Sakura breaks away before running to give Naruto the same treatment. "My favourite boys, back in town." She beams before standing back and taking a good look at them. "You've grown up so much but … have you been eating properly?" Hands on her hips, Sakura gives them a stern look.

* * *

Sasuke's fumbling words coaxes grin to stretch across Naruto's face. Apologizing is and has always been an arduous task for the other, Naruto had to kick and scream to receive his own apology. Maybe Naruto needs to pretend Sasuke's wronged him in future minor ways to give the man some more practice? Who knows. Azure framed pupils shine up from Naruto's kneeling position at his tongue-tied teammate and the blonde stands up and to the side to let Sakura stand and move to embrace Sasuke.

By folly, luck, or the peculiar mixture of both, it seems that Hana's poison infused flowers and Naruto's shameful inability to stay away from them has jump-started a chain of positivity. He's ready for Sakura when she moves for him, arms opening wide to catch her, back bending to lift the woman from the carpet. Laughing, he sets her down a moment later.

"Me being the number one favorite, of course, let's not forgot to acknowledge that!" He's still smiling when Sakura steps back to peer at the two, fresh green eyes roving over them.

"What, you mean me or him?" Naruto jabs a thumb at Sasuke questioningly.

"The both of you, you idiot! Sasuke looks a little more narrow than I remember—-oh, _oh wait_, maybe I'm not used to him without all that gastly purple fabric he used to pile around his waissst," she hisses the last part in an attempt hold back her own bubbling laughter in the end, she fails either way.

In a lapse of reality, Naruto stares at her before turning to take a gander at Sasuke, wide-eyed and mouth agape. _Never,_ in the history of Naruto World, has the blonde witnessed any form of ridicule aimed at Sasuke from Sakura and the blonde thinks this is a wonderful day. He joins his old crush in a fit of frenzied laughter, hand coming up to maintain balance by using the victim's shoulder. As the last bits of hiccuping joy taper off, Naruto manages a 'oh man', before prompting Sakura. " Well, what about me? It's only been a week since you've seen me, so I can't have changed that much."

Her eyes glitter with the remnants of tears unshed and Sakura looks to find what, exactly has shifted in Naruto. " I don't know," she grins, " I can't quite put my finger on it..but… you are different. And Sasuke, honestly, it's the same with you." She ponders a minute more before scrapping the thought process for now. Something else has definitely gone on between those two and she'd have to feign surprise if it was-

The vibration at her hips nearly makes her jump. Fishing the radio out of her pocket, Sakura brings the transmission to her ear. A stat case. "Guys I've got about five point two seconds to haul ass over to hospital." She points a seemingly delicate finger at them both, before saying, " This isn't over, you guys," and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Sasuke quietly sulks as both his lover and friend openly laugh at his expense. Since when was Sakura on Naruto's side anyway? Folding his arms in front of his chest, he waits for them to finish, ready to bite back with a comment on Naruto's frog-print pyjamas. Unfortunately, an emergency seems to have arisen at the hospital and Sakura is gone before he can say anything. Turning his tight-lipped expression on Naruto, he watches as the blond wipes a happy tear from his eye, whiskered cheeks rosy from laughing. Sasuke sighs and softens his features, letting his arms fall limp at his sides.

Moments earlier Naruto had been a bag of nerves, if making fun of Sasuke with one of his best friends is what it took to bring light into eyes, so be it. "That was… less violent than I expected." He supplies, remembering how scary Sakura could get when pissed off. "At least you can relax a little, ne?"

To be truthful, Sasuke is floored with how quickly Sakura forgave him. He almost _killed_ her. A part of him still feels he is undeserving of such kindness but he is grateful nonetheless. He is grateful to the both of them. At least, he concedes, two people in this village will be happy for him to be here. Sai is indifferent which, all things considered, is good too. Feeling a bit more confident now, Sasuke regards his lover with a tilt of the head. "I know I feel more relaxed."

It is true. Being reunited with Sakura was one of the meetings he feared most. Ever since he had revealed his feelings to Naruto and agreed to return to Konoha, the thought of being rejected by her had simmered away in the back of his mind. The position that would put Naruto in would be cruel. A new level of respect for the pink-haired kunoichi had been born today and Sasuke vows to thank her properly one day.

"Anyway, you wanted to take me clothes shopping?" Sasuke's tone is terse on the last two words. "Kami forbid I wear my purple gear." He adds, with a pointed look. _It's better than orange…_


	3. Chapter 3

He stares out at the space previously occupied by his rose-haired friend, as the last of the smoke dissipates. "Aw man," he sniffs, cornflower blue eyes swiveling over to the recently made victim, " she singed your ass. Don't worry Sasuke, we've all gone through those bad fashion phases. Lucky for me, I never really had a major one to grow out of." Orange is a wonderful color, he concedes, therefore, the lack of regard for the neon color never bothered him. He only chooses now to have a bit more black mixed in so people can't identify him at first glance. He's known by some other vague alias, or at least, that's what he's been told. Kiba mentioned the word play on 'orange' and 'toad', but the blonde had little idea on how that could form a decent nickname.

"Get used to it," he goes on to say, turning to Sasuke completely, before moving closer. "She's always like that now. Spit-fire—-where do you think she learned it from? Also, never let Ino and Sakura corner you. The two of them are like cackling hyenas when they get going, they get that pack mentality thing going.."

Lazily, he smooths his flat palms over the sturdy surface of Sasuke's chest, hands gliding up and over his shoulders to come together behind him. Naruto presses himself closer, lining their bodies up against one another. " But anyway," he breathes before ghosting his lips across the other's pale neck, " that went so well…that's my favorite girl for you—resilient as ever." Pulling back, Naruto observes Sasuke unblinking in their close proximity.

"Apologies sound nice when they come from your lips, makes me remember.." leaning forward again, the blonde brings them both together. "…How good.." A tongue flicks out to slide along the corner of the other's mouth, retreating when Naruto speaks again. " ..They taste."

Reluctantly, he pulls away a moment after, but not without planting one last mark of affection along the curve of a lovely jawbone. " But, you're right. We've got stuff to do today. So, I guess we'll have a whole redo of what we set out with in the first place. I think you're henge should go back on, so we don't have to fool with shopkeepers, yeah?"

* * *

Sasuke casts Naruto a withering look, the blond seemingly take great pleasure out of Sakura's earlier jibes. He happened to like the purple combination, though his clothes never really lasted long anyway. An amused snort follows the blond's next statement about his own fashion sense. "You're deluded." He comments dryly, an eyebrow hitching for effect. A faint smile plays upon his pallid lips as Naruto continues on to talk about some of their old friends and isn't the least bit surprised that Sakura and Ino tag team to ridicule the men. He'd been aware of their rivalry in the old days but it would appear that they had perhaps matured past that now. Sasuke makes a mental note not to get on the wrong side of the two women.

Naruto then draws nearer and tan hands splay across his chest, the affectionate gesture unexpected but welcomed. The blond's tone is sultry as he murmurs endearments between teasing kisses, Sasuke's eyes eventually fluttering closed. Slender fingers find themselves pressed into the swell of Naruto's hips, preparing to pull the other even closer and deepen their kisses… only for the blond to pull away with a parting peck on the jaw. Sasuke inwardly groans, he'd be quite content staying put - Naruto's sofa looking a good spot to continue their intimacy - plushies or not. He knows any protests will fall on deaf ears, his stubborn lover tending to stick to his decisions. Clasping his hands together with a sigh, he performs his henge jutsu and follows Naruto back into the streets of Konoha.

Their walk to one of the clothing stores is uneventful aside from Naruto pointing out somewhere he threw up after Kiba dared him to drink some weird alcoholic concoction. Sasuke had simply rolled his eyes and made another note to keep an eye on the dog nin in future. Inside the store, Sasuke looks around disinterested. "So… seeing as you're obviously an expert in fashion, what colour _do_ you like to see me in?" Sasuke's tone drips with sarcasm as he approaches a rail, thumbing through the items. Casting a warning look over his shoulder, he adds, "If you say pink or orange, I'll burn your plushies.

Sarcasm aside, Sasuke really had no idea. His appearance had never been an issue, he just threw on whatever was available, so long as the Uchiha clan symbol could be embroidered on, he didn't care.

* * *

"Now that I think about it," Naruto continues with his story, words shakey with laughter, " Kiba mixed that fucking thing and I'm pretty sure it was ninety-percent hard liquor and ten-percent juice. He thinks he's a booze master or something. He'd better be lucky my body breaks down that stuff so fast I don't get too much of a hangover."

He's still chuckling about it when they round the corner and walk up on the store entrance. The blond makes a note to get Sasuke drunk one of these days and use it for blackmail for something down the line. As he pushes the door open, the corner of it comes in contact with the bell hanging above it and Naruto waves as the shopkeepers greet them. Immediately, he turns down towards the section for men's clothing, coming to a halt in front of the area for durable work-wear.

"Blue," he says eventually, using his pointer finger to sift through vests of the same color and sliding them along the metal rack to find the right size. " I miss your stupid little blue ensemble, reminds me of our sandbox days—how do you even like purple? Hey, look, I don't really know your size and everything.." Grinning, he moves through more racks of similar clothing, feeling the fabric of each thing to gauge how useful it would be. " Wish there was a size labelled 'lanky', 'cause then, I could find something appropriate for you, with no hassle."

Luckily, the two of them have come in the afternoon, where most people have gone back to their jobs so the store is fairly empty, aside from the stray old woman pottering about. He finds he likes wandering through store settings with Sasuke, enjoys the calm atmosphere of bad music and employees that would rather not be there.

"Hey," he calls from farther down the space, beckoning Sasuke over with an upward tilt of his chin. When the other manages to drag himself there, Naruto thrusts what he thinks may be the find of the decade. The hanger he has looped a finger through holds up a royal blue waistcoat, sleeveless and complete with a high neck and a zipper. " Figured you'd like the drape-y shit still, so what about this?"

* * *

When Naruto calls him over, Sasuke is fearing the worst. Naruto had specified in not so many words, that he wanted to inject colour into Sasuke's life. Trudging over, Sasuke finally gets a look at the others find. His head tilts to the sides as dark hues sweep over the garment. A deep shade of blue, akin to the shirt he wore in his academy days, cut in a waistcoat style … he is pleasantly surprised. He reaches out to take the shirt from Naruto's hands, turning it over to envision the Uchiha emblem on the back. He can see himself wearing this. Flitting his gaze up to Naruto, he voices his approval. "I take it back, you've actually picked something good." Nodding to himself, he drapes the item over his arm - it just happens to be his size - and picks up a couple more for change.

Completing the outfit is easy; fitting pants similar to that of ANBU, an under-vest and some arm cuffs. "I need the emblem on the back of these but it's going to look a little odd don't you think? I clearly don't look like a Uchiha with this henge… maybe I'll add those at a later date." Sasuke says, having almost forgotten he is under disguise. He heads to pay for his items then tucks the parcels under his arms. "Shall we drop these off and wander around some more, we need to stock your fridge… and I suppose you'll want me to try these on at some point." He asks with a hitched brow.

* * *

He watches intently as Sasuke scrutinizes the attire, arms crossed and lips pulled up in a smirk. He knows he's made the right choice, otherwise Sasuke would never have spared time to consider it. Cerulean eyes flash with triumph when the other confirms the choice made is a well one. Satisfied with himself, the blond waits for the other to retrieve a few more tops before leading them to the counter. The cashier rings him up disdainfully and smacks her so loud it nearly startles him out of his musings of Sasuke posing for him later on.

"It cuts me deep that you ever had a doubt in my taste," the blond teases, flicking Sasuke on the shoulder before letting the door shut behind him. He almost forgets they need to walk an acceptable distance apart when they're out in the open and shifts away quickly. " But yeah, let's go and leave those at the apartment and then we can stop by the market."

They do just that and wind up in the store shortly after. Naruto moves to grab a cart, leaning his forearms on the handle and lazily pushing it forward. The air inside is cool and smells of the food kept warm at the hot bar. They've eaten only an hour before, but the sight of freshly made meals coaxes a healthy growl from his stomach._Maybe_, he thinks,_ they'll have some free samples set up. _He's scouring the area for a no-cost meal when another thought flits across his mind. Glancing up at Sasuke and back down at the shelves as they stroll up to the meat aisle, he then grins before he voices his next thought. " What's it called? Deja vu? I'm experiencing it, big time right now, man."

Shrugging, the blonde goes on to say, " Hey what other things do you like to consume, besides sugarless tea? I don't think I ever asked you that, wifey."

* * *

Trailing slowly behind Naruto, Sasuke scans the well-stocked shelves as he passes them. This particular store had increased in both size and stock, he notes, seeing a lot of imported goods and unfamiliar brands. Konoha's growth and resilience still stuns Sasuke - and how close he came to destroying it all… he doesn't recognise that person anymore. Coming up alongside Naruto, he doesn't miss the growl from the others stomach and shoots him a look of disbelief and Sasuke is left wondering where on earth the idiot puts it all.

A wistful smile purses his lips, "Deja vu? Yeah… though the shop was a lot smaller and stuffier. I bet Fuyu's wares were more quality than some of this mass-produced crap." Sasuke picks up a tin of anaemic-looking peas for emphasis. "This is packed with salt…" He murmurs, pulling a face as he puts the offending item back. In response to Naruto's next question, Sasuke takes a moments pause. It may have not been displayed so far in their time together, but he is quite fussy when it comes to food. "Well… I try to eat as healthy as I can. So vegetables, fruit… I like most meats but they need to be good cuts. Hmm… specifics, I like sushi, onigiri, donburi. I like seafood. I don't like a lot of sweet things or overly spicy things. Soba noodles are okay…" He shrugs. "Nothing too complicated."

Turning into the fresh produce, Sasuke makes a beeline for the cherry tomatoes, weighing up a couple of vines before adding them to the basket. "If you had a garden I'd grow these. They are better picked right off the vine." He supplies to his disinterested lover, adding various vegetables to his little bundle. "What are you wanting to get?" Sasuke already knows Naruto will turn his nose up at the vegetables, but he is curious what the blond likes to eat besides ramen."

* * *

"Hey, hey, we have some good stuff, too! Well, not _that,_" he points a finger at the can of colorless peas held in front of his face," but, some other nice things…." Naruto trails off, but he is sure Sasuke hadn't noticed, too busy with some rant about sodium count that Naruto couldn't be bothered to care about. By all means, leave out the training and his jinchuuriki-infused metabolic attributes, Naruto would be bloated with water retention and weight problems just like the next man who as much as him and as _bad_ as him. Honestly, labels written on the back of food products all lump together as gibberish to the blond.

His interest piques when Sasuke moves on to specifics, the mention of seafood earns a grin from Naruto's chapped lips. " You like seafood?" He speaks a little louder than intended and spares a glance around them before continuing in a lower tone, " I had no idea you liked that shit— salmon's my favorite..or maybe it's flounder..ehh, now I can't decide.." Naruto's demeanor changes as they near the vegetable shelves and Sasuke nearly glides on air in pursuit of the red eudicot. " You know, someone told me that thing's actually a _fruit_, so what's it doing there?" The question falls away and disappears into air as Sasuke ignores him, too enthralled in judging the appropriate bundle. Naruto hadn't expected more than a snort from him anyway, so he shrugs and surveys the rest of the vegetables, nose upturned and mouth pulled into a grimace.

When the other does return, he's got plenty of nutritious items Naruto would probably never eat. " Me," he answers, batting his eyes, " well, contrary to popular belief, I do like some fruit." Turning the cart in the right direction, he kicks off the floor to ride it towards the shelf adorned with shiny, freshly washed fruit. He plucks grapes, a few green apples, kiwis, and a golden pineapple from the bunch and places them in separate bags. Satisfied, he turns to Sasuke mentions how he doesn't understand how he can just take a bite out of a tomato and not retch. Gravely, he shakes his head before ending, " There are some things about you I'll never comprehend…"

"Anyway," his tone is chipper now, bright and airy enough to give Sasuke whiplash if he actually took everything Naruto said seriously, " We're done, I think! Onwards to the checkout area!"

* * *

Shaking his head, Sasuke watches Naruto ride the cart like a child would - though admittedly - if they were alone, Sasuke would of liked to give him a little push. He is relieved to hear that the blond likes some fruit and approves of the selection added to the cart. "You keep surprising me… is that to keep me on my toes?" He murmurs into the others ear, pretending to reach past for some strawberries. The corner of his lips are upturned and he flashes a teasing look as he pulls back.

They continue adding a few items into the cart before heading towards the checkpoint. "Tch, wifey." He mutters. Sasuke is pleased to see that their are no large queues and just two others are in front of them. He never thought it would be so difficult to keep a distance from Naruto, the urge to lean forward from behind and rest his hands on his hips is becoming like an itch. Having never been a touchy person, Sasuke finds it odd how that behaviour has altered. Instead he occupies his hands by shoving them into his pockets until its their turn to be served.

Bagged up and payed for, they both carry their food back to the apartment and dump the stuff on the dining table. Taking the frozen goods first, Sasuke starts putting them away. "I see you sneaked more ice-cream into here… was three tubs not enough for you?" He snorts, finding room for them on the bottom shelf. Sasuke didn't mind a little bit of ice-cream, but his lack of a sweet-tooth meant it literally was a little bit. He doesn't know where he gets that from, from what he remembers, his mother was fond of sweet biscuits. "I'm guessing you'll be hungry again, judging by your stomach's noises. It's a bit early for dinner so I was just going to snack on something…" Sasuke casts a questioning look over his shoulder from his crouched position on the floor.

His eyebrows then bunch together, "I'm not coming on too strong am I? I mean… this is your apartment and …" He scratches the back of his neck before rising to his feet. "… I just don't want you to think I'm telling you what to do, what to eat, you know? Though you do eat a lot of rubbish."

* * *

Naruto peeks from behind the open cupboard door above the counter, revealing a slow-forming sheepish grin. Ice cream, apart from ramen, is his only other weakness, and he's ashamed to admit he's eaten whole tubfuls of the frozen treat. "Oh," he finally says, " is that what I picked up? I thought it was maybe some frozen vegetables, an honest mistake.." trailing off, blond locks disappear back behind the cupboard as Naruto returns to shifting boxed cereal around to make room for new goods.

"Please don't make me watch you eat a tomato," he begs while digging out the last of the items from the lone paper bag. Snorting, Naruto's ready to go on at the other some more about the subject matter, when he catches dark brows comes together, skin between them creasing in what the blond guesses to be worry. He's ready to blurt out that he's joking and _seriously he could eat what he wants,_ but what's spoken out of pale lips has nothing to do with that. Apprehension is still evident in Sasuke's handsome features when he rises to full height and Naruto watches him, paused in his dumbfounded state.

That's hardly a question he'd ever expect Sasuke to ask, but he supposes he ought to do away with preconceptions brought on by an entirely different time before his lover starts surprising him at every turn. "Really?" The muttered word escapes before he even has a chance to think on it and the blond quickly amends his response, setting down a jar of peanut butter and focusing fully on the other man. "I don't think you need to worry about that—-your words go in one ear and out the other, remember?"

He rounds the table swiftly, arms coming up to curve around Sasuke's waist, and Naruto presses his own body sturdily against the other. " And anyway," he breathes, laying his chin on the exposed skin of the other's shoulder, " you can step out of line if you'd _like_, but I'll be eager to remind you who you're speaking with and how easily I can have you on your back." He nearly purrs out the last set of words, leaving little to be deciphered. If their double-meaning wasn't evident enough, he makes it so by slipping his hands under the cotton fabric of Sasuke's shirt and letting them dance along the dips of muscle. "Oh, and that reminds me!" His eyes fly open—when did they close?

"Hadn't you promised some loser-fashion show?"

* * *

Nodding his head, Sasuke has to agree with the blond on that one. Things _do _go through one ear and out of the other at times. He is grateful when Naruto joins him, their 'acceptable' distance outdoors had been hard to maintain. Circling his own pale arms around the others waist, he listens to Naruto's suggestive innuendo with curved lips. The warm hand that snakes its way over the bare flesh of his stomach coaxes a small shudder out of Sasuke and his own fingers dip to stroke over the swell of Naruto's bottom.

Then the moment takes a sudden turn for the worst, Naruto somehow remembering about Sasuke's new clothes. The Uchiha pulls back to shoot the grinning blond a withering glare. "How is it you forget important things, yet remember the ridiculous? I wish I hadn't mentioned it now." He grumbles. "I'm guessing you are going to bug me about it until I do, so in this case I think it's easier if I just give in."

Stepping out of the others arms, Sasuke trudges into the living room where his bags from earlier lay abandoned. Casting a look at the doorway, Sasuke decides that if Naruto wants a show, he'll be getting a damn show. He just has to hope the idiot is watching.

Hooking his fingers under the hem of his shirt, he starts to peel the garment off… as slowly as he can. His stomach muscles pull taut as his arms stretch above his head, more and more alabaster flesh being exposed until the cool air hits his nipples. When the shirt is over his head, he tosses it carelessly at the sofa, aiming for the many plushies that lined the back. Sasuke then works on his trousers, turning his back to the door frame so that when they fall to his ankles, he can bend in a sultry way to pull them away from his feet. Left in just his underwear, he adds in a full body stretch and for effect, twists his waist.

Satisfied he may have got his lovers pulse racing, Sasuke resumes changing, pulling on his newly bought items. The first thing he notices is, this outfit isn't as cumbersome to put on as his previous and had the right amount of play for movement without being too tight nor too baggy. He particularly likes how the jacket hangs on his frame.

"I'm ready shithead."

* * *

Naruto deflects the petulant gaze with a grin, shooing Sasuke away with a 'get on with it' and a dismissive gesture with his hand. His lover's reluctant frame disappears behind the door and Naruto takes a moment of pause to consider easily Sasuke gives in to him now. He complains and gripes like a crotchety old man, but still ends up caving. Naruto would _never_ take that for granted, despite how much he likes these new developments. Shrugging to himself, he bounds into the living room just in time. He stops to lean on the door frame, arms crossed and gaze expectant.

All is quiet, save for the slide of fabric across skin as the other rids himself from the worn-in shirt. Haphazardly, Sasuke chucks it towards the couch and Naruto can't help but to roll his eyes. Most definitely, Sasuke is playing into the whole 'fashion show extraordinaire' factor and Naruto would like to mention how he complained of it only moments ago. Instead, he keeps quiet, moving towards the couch where his plushies have toppled over and onto the plush pillows.

He keeps his eyes on the other, however, even as his settles onto the furniture, laying on his side and propping his head up with a hand. He chuckles and smacks his other hand on his forehead when Sasuke feigns the need to make himself more limber, muttering something under his breath that sounds a lot like ' _fuck's sake,_ just put your clothes on, you tramp'.

Immediately, when has actually dressed himself, Naruto moves then, fluidly rising off the couch to survey the ensemble at close proximity. He rounds the other man, inquisitive eyes traveling up and down. " See, yeah," he finally says, coming to a halt in front of Sasuke, " I figured it'd have to be something more clean cut? Shit I don't know anything really about clothes, but that's better than running around in purple bed sheets, yeah?" He slaps the side of Sasuke's arm good-naturedly, laughing at his own dig on his sour-faced companion.

Composing himself before he's at risk for any real repercussion, Naruto goes on to say, " But it does suit you and not just because I picked it out—though if want to credit me on the streets, I won't object! If you want, we can go give it a test run one day and see how nice it feels when I beat you into the dirt."

* * *

Sasuke feels like he's on some kind of exhibit as Naruto walks around him, inspecting his selected outfit with a thoughtful expression. He's a little disgruntled his little 'show' hadn't worked, but he reasons the idiot was probably more interested in boasting about his clothing selecting skills. This theory is confirmed in the blond's next statement, coaxing a small huff of complaint from Sasuke. "Oh stop squawking on about that." He flinches from the slap to his arm. "… and when we do test this out, you better run." His lips curl into a smirk then, eyes playfully challenging.

Turning away, Sasuke begins to pick up his old clothes that he had thrown around, taking them into the kitchen to stuff in the trash. "Do you want me to burn it too?" He calls over his shoulder sarcastically. A soft smile playing on his lips, Sasuke fills up Naruto's kettle; he is ready for a nice strong tea. His gaze drifts to the door as Naruto joins him. "Where do you keep your cups? I'm making us a tea before we go and do.. whatever before dinner.

The day has passed by quickly, Sasuke realises as he pours out the drinks, handing one to Naruto. Plucking a couple of bright red cherry tomatoes from his earlier purchase, he grabs a bag of potato chips too for the blond and then follows him into the other room. Once sat down on Naruto's sofa, Sasuke pops one of the juicy treats into his mouth, teeth piercing the soft flesh before the delicious sweet juices fill his mouth. "Have you ever even tried these?" He asks, rolling one between his fingers then offering it out. "Once you get over the texture, they are amazing."

* * *

He'd gladly participate in surveying how Sasuke's new attire would fair in combat and voices that much, smug gaze following the other into the kitchen. "Burn it? That's a decent idea, but I think that would release unfashionable gasses into the air, you know? I'd rather not have a complaint filed after me," he replies cheekily, strutting into the kitchen where Sasuke has begun the motions of brewing tea.

"They're in the- not that one. I'll get 'em." He moves towards the cabinet Sasuke didn't reach for, opening it and hooking a finger around each separate mug handle. He sets them down on the counter for the other to fill with steaming green tea. "You're too kind," he says, taking the bag of chips when offered them. The two make their way back to his couch, Naruto setting his mug on the table before bending over to chuck a few plushies on the floor. "You're just gonna…" he gawks at Sasuke as the red fruit disappears past his lips. " Nothing to season them with or anything? Just like that?" Decidedly, he does find they do look a little more appetizing when _Sasuke_ eats them, there's little guarantee he'll be pleased when he mimics the act.

He cradles his own snack on his lap and gingerly takes the tomato, eyeing with barely masked disdain. Allowing himself a moment's pause, he then proceeds, reluctantly pushing the tomato into his mouth. Biting down, his face morphs into a grimace as the fruit caves to the puncture of canines. He does manage to force all of it down, but not without letting his regret be known. " See, that's what I don't like! It's all firm at first and then-" Hands fly up to make a wildy over-exaggerated gesture, conveying what he couldn't seem to articulate. With a huff, he returns to what he knows best—which is, undoubtedly, the inside of his chip bag. He would make Chouji proud.

Naruto shifts to lean against the arm of the couch, turning his body to get a better view of Sasuke. He eats in silence for the most part, surveying the other. A pink tongue flicks out to rid the blond's fingers of residual salt when he's done, lips wrapping around the tan digits to suck any flavor left. " That's one thing that annoys me," he finally mutters, eyes flashing with something suggestive as he reaches for his tea. " The mess."


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke doesn't bother trying to hide his avid amusement at the display in front of him, lips pursed into a grin. He honestly can't see what Naruto's problem is. "You're so dramatic!" He says, shaking his head slowly. He watches then, as a tan hands dip into the bowl, it's owner resuming the consumation of the salty snack. The blond has turned to face him, azure depths trained on him as his coated fingers disappear between plump lips, cleaning them off. The Uchiha is momentarily transfixed on the action, onyx orbs following the motion of the others deft tongue. Sasuke doesn't know for sure if Naruto knows what he is doing, but he does detect a glimmer of mischief in those bright irises.

"You're not fooling anyone Uzumaki." He comments as the blond spurts something about hating mess and reaches for his tea. Retrieving his own, Sasuke takes a few sips before setting it back down again and shuffles to settle between Naruto's legs, back pressed to the others chest. Tilting his head back, he says, "I was thinking we should bomb off cooking and just get something in, I really can't be bothered."

Pale fingers then rest on the orange fabric of Naruto's pants, absently picking at the loose threads. "If I remember correctly, I have deliveries tomorrow… that's going to be fun. I know you've shown me around today but fuck. Expect me home late." Sasuke grumbles. "I expect dinner on the table when I get home too." He jokes, twisting his neck to look at Naruto's reaction, poking his tongue out for effect.

* * *

"Fooling," he drawls with feigned innocence and brings the warm ceramic mug to his lips. They both eye each other from across the couch, drawing in the warm liquid with seemingly purposeful silence and they both replace their cups on the coffee table in unison.

Naruto welcomes Sasuke's repositioning with open arms, circling them around the other man once he has settled himself. " You can never be bothered to do anything, I've learned," the blond mutters when Sasuke leans his head back on his shoulder. " But that actually sounds really nice," he goes on to say, resting his chin against the other and allowing his eyes to fall shut. " We've been in and out loads of times today and I'd rather not weather another iffy encounter. 'S plenty of time to do that tomorrow."

The space between flaxen eyebrows crease when Sasuke comments on his tasks tomorrow. Naruto would rather not have him do it by himself, especially since he doubts the whole of Konoha has been notified. He doesn't want an anbu appearing at his doorstep with bad news. A low chuckle erupts from him when the subject of dinner and how it should be prepared in a timely fashion is brought up. " You cheeky fuck," he replies, sparing a sidelong glance and Sasuke before continuing, " you're out of your damn mind. "

"What makes you think," he purrs, fingers traveling southward to thumb at the waist band of the other's pants, " anything you could do would warrant that type of luxury?"

* * *

Naruto's chuckle sends vibrations through Sasuke's back, the following insult coaxing a chuckle of his own. "When haven't I been out of my mind?" He counters. Resting his head in the crook of Naruto's neck, Sasuke suddenly shivers. The combination of his lovers sultry tone and the wandering fingers are the cause. He shifts his position so that he is on a slight angle; enough to crush his nose to Naruto's neck and exhale through it shakily.

"My very presence should warrant it." He retorts, voice muffled by the others neck. "That and I can make you moan wantonly in the deep throes of passion." He adds huskily, emphasising the point with a flick of the tongue against Naruto's slightly salty flesh. "No one else can do that." He pulls away with a lazy smirk. "Hmm let's see, what else… I can cook, I can fight… I can put up with whiny blond's - now that takes a saint…" Sasuke prepares himself for a clout round the head and leans away.

"Also I'm going to pay so you can eat tonight. What do you fancy?" Sasuke settles himself back in position, idly reaching up to toy with Naruto's jacket zipper.

* * *

_Touch_é.

Had it been someone else, he'd never put up with that sort of reply. Naruto would be unwilling to bite back a retort of denial, but, as it would turn out, Sasuke is correct and Naruto's only show of agreement is the silence that follows. When he does finally reply, his hand is dipping down further, tracing along the line of Sasuke's groin. " You're incredibly full of yourself. How am I even surprised?"

"And I'm not _whiny,_ I can just be particular sometimes, asshole." His lover shifts away in the next moment, barring Naruto from reaching down any further, so, with a huff, he settles his hand on Sasuke's stomach. " What do I 'fancy'," he responds to the other's inquiry, voice tinted with oncoming ridicule, " I think you and the rest of Konoha know the answer to that trivia question." Then, in more hushed tone, " Among the other things you can give me, Uchiha."

He reaches up to slap away Sasuke's meddling fingers. " I guess, eventually I'll have to roll you off of me to make the call, teme. Or I can starve to death under you. What'll it be, O gifted chef and lover?" Regardless of the reply, Naruto manages to scoot out from under Sasuke's weight and trots over to the phone hanging from his kitchen wall. " What type of bowl d'you want?"

* * *

_Of course…_, Sasuke thinks. How could he forget. "You will turn into a bowl of ramen one of these days." He grunts, extending his arm to flick at Naruto's nose. Then with an arched brow, "Oh? And what other things can I offer you? Please enlighten me." A smirk tugs at his pale features, even as Naruto slaps away his hand.

"I'm glad to see you're finally recognising my greatness." Sasuke snorts, straightening himself upright on the sofa. "… And I think I'll have pork and mushroom thanks." While the other totters off to make their order, Sasuke gets up to retrieve their pillows and blanket from the bedroom. He arranges them on the sofa, so they can both have a lazy night then removes his jacket so he doesn't get too hot. Left in his mesh under vest, Sasuke joins Naruto in the kitchen to grab some cold drinks for later. "Do you have any decent music?" He questions. He'd always imagined his lovers music preferences to involve happy, fast-paced cheese, whereas Sasuke himself liked relaxing music.

Heading back into the other room, he sets the drinks down and climbs back on the sofa, reclining slightly to one corner. He watches Naruto put some music on and makes room for him to join him. "You might want to take your jacket off too, it's quite warm."

* * *

Naruto watches Sasuke from the kitchen, whilst standing in the doorway with the phone, idly winding it's cord around a finger. On the other line, he can only hear the dial tone and nearly misses when someone does answer, attention focused elsewhere. "Uh, yeah," the blond sputters and Sasuke moves out of view.

The other traipses back in as Naruto is hanging up the phone. Naruto wonders if he should feel embarrassed that they recognized his voice, even through the static and slight distortion of sound through he phone. Shrugging off the thought, he finds that Sasuke has migrated pillows and a quilt from his (their) bedroom. "Music," he echos, halting in his tracks in contemplation. There's a subject they've yet to breach. What genre does Sasuke even like? As for himself, Naruto's taste is pretty eclectic, often jumping from hazy, dreamlike strumming, to beat-heavy rap. He hasn't a clue where to start. Shuffling over to the large shelf fixture where he keeps his reading material and music player, Naruto leans forward to sift through cassette tapes. "Umm..I don't know what you're into.." Trailing off, he comes to a decision, pushing the tape into the player's slot and pressing 'play'.

He eyes the shelf one last time before making his way over to the couch where the other waits for him. "Are you trying to get me naked?" The snark is meant to mask the slight discomfiture that skitters across his mind as he shrugs off the jacket and lets it fall on the carpet near the arm of the sofa. "Ne, Teme, I would've thought you found music 'lame' or 'for losers'.." From the shelf, a song has already begun with it's slow and soothing pace, as Naruto settles himself into the makeshift bed Sasuke has prepared for the two. They both gaze at each other from wither end of the couch, legs stretched out in a line along each other. His tone is lower when he speaks again and allows himself to relax more into the cushions around him. " What do you think, Sasuke? Do you like my apartment?"

* * *

From his position on the sofa, Sasuke's dark eyes follow the motions of Naruto discarding his jacket. "I like music." He says, then adds, "As long as it is tasteful." When the other joins him at the opposite end of the sofa, he immediately begins rubbing his bare foot against the fabric of Naruto's pants. "If I wanted you naked I would of asked you to get naked.. but I think you best keep your pants on seeing as our order will be arriving shortly." He chuckles. "We don't need to be giving anyone free shows. That, and it's for my eyes only."

"I like your apartment." Sasuke confesses. "It gets a lot of sunlight, it's relatively tidy - which amazes me, and your bed is comfortable." Tilting his head back, Sasuke tucks his arms under his head. His mind wanders to his old apartment - or rather, the second floor of his old house. He doesn't know if it was his frame of mind or if his room was actually void of much sunlight back then. He remembered the living space had minimal items anyway, he rarely spent any time there except to sleep. "Is my house still standing?" He decides to ask, bringing his gaze back down to Naruto's level. He expects it will have been torn down to make way for new developments and though he doesn't allow it to reflect on his face and ruin the mood, he is saddened by the thought. He left some personal things behind, photographs, his mothers necklace and a medal of his fathers. It would be a shame to have lost those, even if it would be his own fault.

It isn't long until a knock on the door interrupts their idle chatter. "That was quick…" Sasuke murmurs, drawing his knees up so Naruto can get up and answer. "Wait!" Remembering his promise of paying, Sasuke tosses a small wad of money in the others direction. Shuffling into an upright position, he reaches for his tea, gulping the now tepid liquid down and pushing the empty cup to one side. He isn't a lover of ramen but the smell that wafts into the room from the open door is rather good, Sasuke thinks. The blond returns with their food, Sasuke taking his bowl and discarding the lid. "Thank you."

* * *

"Your house," Naruto supplies carefully, " has probably suffered major damage. Between Pein's attack and the war, I can't be sure how well it's faring at this point. " He surmises he ought to be honest now, rather than Sasuke happen upon the truth in some other way. He'd rather not go any further into the subject at this point, if Sasuke wants to delve into it fully, he will. Naruto doubt's speaking any further on the matter will do any good. The blond says nothing more when the other goes quiet and nearly jumps at the collide of knuckles on his door. Scrambling to leave the couch, he straightens his attire once he's upright. He nearly makes it to the door when Sasuke calls to him and the blond whirls around just in time to catch the wad of cash.

Upon his return, he holds up two steaming bowls and sets the separately bagged entrees on the coffee table. "Oh!" He chirps, eyeing the near empty cup closest to Sasuke. " I'll go and fill these up. And _thank you._" Smiling, he wanders into the kitchen to do just that. Pouring a fresh glass, the blond finally acknowledges how giddy he's become in just a few minutes and when he rounds the corner again just in time to see a noodle slap Sasuke in the face, he's certain for the reason.

It's not like they haven't spent the night or participated in other activities in this hour, but, this time, it's his _own_ home and Sasuke's flipping through tv channels with _his_ remote. Settling himself back into the couch and reaching for his warm bowl, he takes a healthy mouthful of flavorful noodles before saying, " Soap operas aren't on at this time. Find us some shitty horro—-there's one!" The other almost passes by the perfect movie and pauses at Naruto's exclamation. "It's actually a really good one," his voice is muffled from another mouthful, but Naruto can't be bothered with manners. " 'S really funny. Everyone always thinks this type of humor flies over my head."

* * *

Sasuke is on his third mouthful by the time Naruto returns with the drinks. The noodles, he found, are impossible to eat without making a mess. No matter how carefully he wraps the wet strands with his chopsticks, it unravels in the short journey from bowl to mouth. In the end, he cradles the bowl at chest level, tired of being whipped in the face and smeared with the juices. "How the fuck do you eat -" Sasuke is about to ask how Naruto eats without making a mess but the blond is happily shovelling noodles into his mouth, unmindful of the liquid dribbling down his chin. "… Nevermind."

Switching his attention to the movie Naruto had recommended, Sasuke watches the screen as some undead person is beat with sticks to an upbeat song. Turning his head slowly, he gives Naruto a skeptical look. "I thought this was a horror movie dobe." Shaking his head, he continues eating, swallowing the last mouthful and setting the empty bowl on the table. He contemplates getting up to wipe his face but instead sweeps a tongue around his mouth, smacking his lips together. "That wasn't so bad I guess, but you still eat too much of the stuff."

The movie plays on, Sasuke's interest in it wavering in and out. Naruto's hearty laughs next to him show that he's very entertained by the antics on the screen. "You are a strange person." Sasuke finally comments, sable hues sliding sideways towards his grinning lover. A upward tugging of lips indicates that he didn't mean for the insult to be taken too seriously, followed by Sasuke swinging his legs up to settle across the others lap. "… But you do make a good leg-rest."

* * *

Naruto's barely able to get through his meal, having to stop every two minutes to hold his bowl still while squawking laughter erupts deep from his belly. " Why," he gasps, wiping away stray droplets of broth from his nose and chin, " is this so funny now? I've watched it loads of times!" Sparing a moment to turn to Sasuke, the blond eyes him questioningly. " How—how are you not laughing? This is—" he gestures to the tv, "—golden comedy right here!"

The movie winds down and so does Naruto's appetite, hunger dwindling to something easily ignored. His head falls back into the soft cushion of his couch and he offers a hum of agreement on the comment made on their dinner. He still cradles the bowl in his lap, eyes closed and lips pulled into a content smile. "I can never have to much of this..superb cuisine," is his wistful reply. Reaching forward finally, he sets the empty container on the table, where it joins Sasuke's, just in time for when two legs settle on top of his.

His half-hooded gaze shifts and settles onto the culprit and absently, a thumb comes up to rid his whiskered cheeks of any residual liquid, sliding it's way down and into his mouth. " You think you're slick," he mumbles, placing his hands on the other's ankles. Then, in a solid tone, he continues, " But you like that about me. And it's probably one of your favorite things…" Gripping each ankle properly, Naruto pulls, effortlessly sliding the other further down the couch and twisting himself, so that Sasuke's knees are on either side of Naruto's waist. His tanned features are shadowed as he moves to hover above the other, light from the ceiling fan shining down on flaxen locks. " For me, I think's it's just that cute face of yours. Simple."

* * *

Obsidian pools flick down to the tanned digits curled around his ankles and then back up to Naruto's face. "Yeah, yeah… keep telling yourself tha-oof!" Sasuke is pulled down the length of Naruto's sofa, the motion causing his mesh shirt to ride up his ribs, exposing a marble stomach. "Cute?" He repeats in disbelief, Naruto settling to hover over him. "Cute is how people describe babies and bunnies… I'm not cute." Sasuke wrinkles his nose, lips pursed. "I think the term you're looking for is 'sexy' and 'amazing'." He teases.

Ignoring the others playfully reproachful expression, Sasuke leans up on his elbows, cocking his head to the side. "Was there something you wanted?" He asks coyly, tone dropping a couple of octaves. Ankles lock around Naruto's waist, effectively trapping the blond in position. Sasuke likes these moments, where the pair of them can just act like idiots in privacy, teasing each other. "Now what are you going to do hmm?" Tilting his chin up, Sasuke's slightly rough lips brush the underside of Naruto's jaw.

He doesn't know what it is, but since they first made love, all the old barriers have melted away; Sasuke now less cautious in his advances. "I quite like the idea of having you restrained." His eyes fall half-lidded, inky depths smouldering into his lover. "But, for now…" He drags his tongue up a bronze throat. "…I think, I'll just enjoying tasting you."

* * *

His downward gaze is unwavering, eyes flashing with mischief as the challenge is voiced. Sasuke will never relinquish teasing Naruto, baiting the blond to lose his cool even in the most controlled situations. Naruto can't find a reason why he'd have it any other way, as he'll gladly return the favor.

Lips quirk upward as Naruto mulls over what to say, during which Sasuke wraps his legs around the blond's waist, keeping them both from moving from their position. " Sexy and amazing seem to be a bit of an over-exaggeration, don't you think?" He'd deemed both the terms valid in his mind as soon as the words were spoken. The likeliness of him admitting to the fact in the near future (if ever) would top off at a low percentage. Sasuke doesn't need the ego boost, he surmises.

Outside, the crickets have begun their songs, chirping loudly as the last rays of sunlight have fallen away to the night. Sasuke looks completely relaxed as well, loose-limbed and so easily allowing himself to be pressed into the couch under Naruto's weight. He baits Naruto with a flick of a tongue along the soft underside of his throat and chaste kisses. Finally deciding to reciprocate, Naruto leans down, dipping low into and turning his head to ghost his lips along a pale cheekbone. " Let's," he breathes in the next moment, shifting his body downward to lay his head on the other's chest. " Please..let's always be like this…like.." There's little for him to clarify and maybe he's asking too much too soon in their relationship. They've only been 'seeing each other' for, what? Almost a week? A few days? He feels that it's been going on for much, _much_ longer. Falling uncharacteristically silent, he listens to the steady rhythm of Sasuke's heartbeat. To share a moment with someone, with _Sasuke_ that no one else can witness..he fancies this as one of his favorite aspects of being in a relationship.

* * *

A soft smile plays upon his lips, feather-like kisses on his cheekbone coaxing a low hum of approval. His smile only widens as Naruto stumbles over his words, it seems Sasuke isn't the only one who has trouble conveying their emotions at times. Pale fingers thread into the flaxen locks presented to him whilst the other buries his face. "I think I know what you're trying to say…" He murmurs lowly, the sound vibrating inside his chest. Sasuke knows what Naruto wants as he wants the same thing. Security, assurance, commitment. An unwritten promise of something more, confirmation that this is real and permanent.

"Naruto, look at me a minute." Dusk framed eyes stare unblinking into the azure depths that are then revealed to him and Sasuke can detect the glimmer of uncertainty within them. The slow rising moon spills soft light into the room, bathing their sillouettes in a silvery glow. Sasuke admires the effect the moonlight has on his lovers hair, highlighting the unruly tufts and presenting the illusion of a halo. Reaching out he traces a finger along each whisker mark on the others cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, for as long you can stand having me around, I'll be here. I won't make the same mistake twice" Sasuke's are spoken with clarity, unwavering for the first time. "This isn't a phase, I'm not going to get bored and move on. I meant it when I said I love you. As long as we're not on missions, we can spend our free time doing exactly this, okay? I have no objections."

He doesn't know what has shifted to allow him to open up without the awkward mumbling and rambling, but Sasuke is glad he did. Lips quirking upwards he ends with this, "… You can rip into me for being a sap now." Chuckling, Sasuke leans up to capture the others lips before Naruto can respond, initiating a slow, melting kiss. He pulls away moments later with a smug expression. "I think I have found my favourite method of shutting you up, though I think it's the only method."

* * *

He finds himself thanking Sasuke more than anyone else, these days. At this moment, Naruto keeps himself from blurting out the phrase, silently smiling instead. The cool touch of fingers ghosting over the only blemishes of his face soothe him and somehow, Sasuke has managed to do away with the small bout of unrest Naruto had never fully acknowledged—the possibility of abandonment for the second time.

"For as long as I can sta—" Slowly, his face morphs into a goofy, open-mouthed grin, " I think you mean of as long as you can put up with my jokes and the obvious shortage of healthy food consumption.." Trailing off, he listens further, mouth settling into a simpering smirk, eyes glossing over with what Naruto hopes not to be tears, lest he look more like 'nerd' than he already does.

He doesn't even have time to close his eyes before soft lips press into his own, effectively barring him from making fun. Sasuke pulls away a few moments later with a complacent glow, leaving Naruto with stunned momentarily, lips puckered out comically like a fish.

Quickly, he regains himself, leaning back fully into a kneel with his legs still in between Sasuke. " Hah," he mutters nonchalantly, rubbing his hand along the underside of his chin, " you sure do pride yourself on trickery and your manipulative tendencies. There are other ways to get me to pause in speaking, for example, " Naruto brings out a hand in front of him, gesturing politely as if manners were of utmost priority. " 'Please, handsome sir, if I may interject', or 'Though I find your opinions valid and highly probable, I must offer my own lowly input'." Naruto's unable to complete the act, as bends forward a bit, giving in to a fit of laughter that has traveled to his lips. "You are a fuckin' sap," he gasps when he manages to stifle himself, " but then, so am I. But we can't tell anybody, you know what I mean?"

* * *

"Way to spoil my fun, I was looking forward to announcing it in the middle of the market." He remarks dryly, jaw actually beginning to ache with smile that seems to be stuck in position for the moment. He wonders how Naruto manages to be cheery all the time. "But I think I'd have to sew your lips together if you dared tell anyone. I have a reputation you know." Sasuke _winks_, noting the incredilous look on the others face.

Placing his hands on Naruto's knees, Sasuke rubs his palms around in circles before travelling up firm thighs. The covers that he had kindly brought in from the bedroom had now been pushed up into a small heap at the bottom end of the sofa, their tomfoolery rendering them useless. "How do you think people would react?" He asks, eyes drifting up to meet Naruto's. "About us." He reiterates, the question being something he'd mused over himself from time to time. Same-sex relationships weren't widely accepted amongst many clans and to Sasuke's knowledge, never been encountered in Konoha before. The subject had never been breached before but then why would it? He watches thoughtful expression for a few moments before speaking again.

"I somehow think Sai would be indifferent…" He supplies, surmising the male would be as placid as he always is. Sakura is another matter, Sasuke doesn't know if she still holds any romantic feelings towards him or if they dissipated with maturity. Would she feel betrayed? He decides it's little use delving too deeply into possible outcomes, he had only been curious. "I know what I think… I think you need to remind me of how much of a good kisser I am." He steers away from the subject, squeezing Naruto's thighs before reaching up to roughly pull the other down. Chests pressed together, hands settle upon his lovers hips, while his lips eagerly seek out his mouth. "Because I love hearing how great I am." He teases between kisses, lips smacking together sloppily.

* * *

"About us," Naruto echoes, teeth chewing his bottom lip contemplatively. He supposes he hadn't really thought about, his mind too preoccupied with accepting (allowing himself to accept) the new arrangements. Sasuke _is_ right about Sai, however. Naruto could take that man to some bdsm club in the Red Light district and that weirdo probably wouldn't bat an eye. Before he has time to mull over Sakura's reaction, Naruto's tugged down and the wind is nearly knocked out of him and he gets an eyeful of Sasuke in close proximity.

"Keep this up and you're going to give me whiplash, teme." A blond brow raises when Sasuke admits he'd like to hear more praise and, begrudgingly, Naruto does comply. Slowly, his arms bend at the elbow to lower himself, pressing flush against the solid body under him. Somehow, the other has managed to loop his legs around Naruto's waist again, locking him in place between strong thighs. "Please consider using your mouth for something other than talking, " he whispers along moistened, parted lips, sliding down to press a kiss on the tender underside of Sasuke's jaw. Leave it to the two of them to make digs at each other in throes of affection, he'd laugh if long fingers weren't bearing down hard on the slight swell of his hips. To alleviate some of the pressure, he shifts away from the grip, pressing down on Sasuke, rocking his hips a bit and hoping that'll coax something other than words out of nicely shaped lips.

He reaches back to allow his fingers to travel along the small holes of the other's fishnet shirt, digits gently plucking at the thin fabric. " Now how," he mumbles into inky locks, " does a shirt like this prove useful during leisure hours?" He reaches back further, finding the bottom hem of the top and tugs at it. " You have a track record for wearing useless things, but don't you think…it's rather hindering, at this point?"

* * *

Sasuke would like to protest that Naruto take his own advice about the use of ones mouth but the thought tapers off as hips press into his own and rock forward, an audible gasp escaping his lips. The action has an immediate effect, Sasuke's body reacting on its own accord… and the triumphant smirk Naruto is wearing indicates his lover knows it. "Bastard!" He breathes, trying his best to glare up at the blond, but his eyes have already fallen half-lidded, the smoky orbs beneath smouldering.

Sasuke arches up to assist with the removal of his mesh shirt, "You know, for someone who hand picked my clothes, you shouldn't really complain." He comments, selling back down on the cushions behind him. "Now, where were we…" Voice taking on it's usual sultry tone, Sasuke reciprocates Naruto's earlier action, pushing his pelvis upwards for more of the delicious feelings he craves. He swallows any sound the other has to make with the connection of their lips, prising the twin folds of skin open with his tongue. His hands massage Naruto's hips before sliding up his ribs and then round his shoulder blades. The kiss deepens, Sasuke's moans muffled by the others mouth as their hips continue to mesh together, the confines of his pants becoming uncomfortable.

Releasing Naruto's now swollen lips, Sasuke returns to their earlier subject of conversation. "For future reference though, what do you suggest I wear for these 'leisure hours'?" He drags his tongue up the bronze expanse of Naruto's throat. "I mean.. your pants are pretty useless right now too." Catching the others ear lobe between his teeth, he gently nibbles on it while his hands reposition themselves under the waistband of said pants, fingertips resting on the swell of his rear.

* * *

"Oh, I didn't pick this piece out, " he quips, ridding Sasuke of the top completely and flinging across the room. He groans from the next action, deepening their kiss into a bruising pressure. The other takes it in stride and Naruto allows a warm tongue to delve inside his mouth, slipping past his teeth to slide along his own.

Sasuke draws away before they can get anything further, but Naruto finds he is pleased when his next comment sounds a little breathy. "Something looser," he responds, chin tipping up to expose more flesh, " less. Just….less." Legs release him then, though Naruto is once again held in place with wandering hands that slip under the top of both his pants and boxers. Conceding that Sasuke has made a point, the blond allows one last roll hips, before moving out of the sturdy grasp, but not without hooking his own thumbs under the other's waistband. Without preamble, he slides both layers down Sasuke's pale body, satisfied that he's probably blindsided the prodigy. Shifting back further, he tugs them off each ankle, bidding the article of clothing to wherever the shirt landed.

Pupils rimmed with azure scan over his handiwork, and Naruto revels in the result of his bold actions. " You know," he purrs, eyes falling on Sasuke's face, " this is actually a decent look for you." Leaning down again, the blond clarifies just, exactly, what he means by that statement. When he speaks again, his tone is deeper, solid, and suggestive. "Vulnerable. Exposed." Under them, his hands trace the contours of Sasuke's body, roaming along the flushed skin and pressing down on a hip bone, where the dermis has thinned over the slight jut.

**TBC..**


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Sasuke realises Naruto's gameplan, it is too late. Cool air hits his heated flesh as his pants are removed from his legs, coaxing a shiver to crawl its way up his spine. Sasuke cannot help but feel a bit of nervousness as he subjected to the gaze of Naruto's large, crystalline orbs. With their subtle almond shape and the fair eyelashes that accentuate the curve of outer corners, they give the blue depths a smoky, hazy expression. It feels like those intense eyes are searing through his skin as they rove up and down his exposed body. It is both intimidating and yet at the same time so unbearably arousing and when the other speaks so_sinfully_ in that husky tone he adopts at times like this; Sasuke is ready to snap and flip their positions.

Instead Sasuke gives in to the warm waves of pleasure that flood his nerves as Naruto's hands boldly explore his body, applying pressure in all the right places that make his toes curl and his heart race. "You…sneaky…bastard." He manages to say between gasps, reaching up to fist his hands in golden locks and crashing their lips together. He feverishly presses his slim body against Naruto's broader frame, teeth gliding over a plush lip in almost animalistic fervour before plunging his tongue past it to explore the insides of Naruto's mouth. They break apart only to smash their lips back together, again and again, tilting their heads back and forth to change the angle.

Sasuke's breathing becomes more erratic and he growls as he releases Naruto's lips, moving to nip and kiss his way along the others jawline, aligning their hips and grinding up into the still clothed blond. "These need to come off." He snarls, bucking his hips up forcibly. But now his pale hands are exploring Naruto's body, over his chest, tracing the outlines of of his muscles and collarbone. Thumbs calloused from fighting brush over already raised nipples eliciting a harsh gasp from the other and that sound is Sasuke's undoing.

"I need.. to feel you." He grunts, struggling to tug Naruto's pants down from his position but gets there in the end with some help. He leans up for another fervent kiss, trying to reassert some control as he pushes up and rolls the other off him, forgetting that they are only on a sofa and Naruto's ends up on his back on the floor, taking Sasuke with him. Sasuke quickly takes advantage of the situation, pinning tanned wrists to the floor and straddling his hips. He smirks panting harshly, "Now look who's _vulnerable_."

* * *

Sasuke brings them together harshly, giving in to Naruto's provoking gestures—which is fine, because the blond can completely accredit himself for the other's undoing. They collide in a frenzied fit of affection, landing sloppy, bruising kisses on each other with little tact and execution. The other's near-growled order almost escapes Naruto's ears, too busied with pawing at the heated skin beneath him.

At some point, Sasuke manages to snake his hands up Naruto's shirt, rough finger pads pressing down hard on his already sensitive bundles of flesh. Sharply, the blond draws in a breath, shoulders jerking up to the new sensation and drawing their lips apart. He's laughing in the next moment, however, breathy shudders escaping his lips as he watches Sasuke desperately try to rid Naruto of his pants and finally, he decides to assist, kicking the rest off.

His vision blurs in the next moment and the wind nearly gets knocked out of him as his back collides with carpet. Before he even manages to regain his bearings, Naruto's hands are drawn high above his head with his lower half locked in place under Sasuke's weight. Lips parted, he levels his gaze with the other, tongue flicking out to sweep over swollen tiers. " Are you going to _fuck me_?" The words are spoken low, barely audible, but potent in manner. He blinks slowly, hazy orbs unwavering as they stare into darker hues. Sasuke may fancy himself in control at their present state, but it's Naruto who feels as if he's in control, lifting his hips to press his naked lower half into the other's.

Sasuke weather's a brief lapse of inaction and Naruto takes full advantage, ripping his hands out the other's hold and bringing one down to wrap around their arousals and having the other grasp a hip, fingers digging into the flesh to pull him forward.

* * *

With intense eyes, Sasuke follows the motion of the others tongue, suppressing a groan that threatens to spill from his lips. Naruto's words that follow wind him, bold and provocative and laced with feigned innocence. Angled jaw slack, Sasuke tries to formulate a witty response but suddenly his lower region is met with the searing heat of flesh to flesh contact and this time, there is nothing that can stop the guttural moan that is wrenched from his throat.

In that same moment, his grip on Narutos wrists is lost, the other pulling them free roughly, one hand reaching down between their stomachs and gripping both their lenghths. Tugged downwards by a hand on his hip, they find themselves chest to chest once more, combined heartbeats thrumming in sync with one another. "Oh god…" He breathes, trembling involuntary as Naruto's hand begins to pump their arousals in shallow strokes. Dipping his head down, face contorted with an expression between agony and bliss, Sasuke release hot gasps against the shell of Naruto's ear. His hands end up on the blond's shoulder, nails biting into the taut flesh as his body is assaulted.

Sasuke's face is still buried into the juncture between Naruto's neck and shoulder, inhaling his musky scent. Delicious images of taking his lover right there on the floor race through his mind like a montage of sin, each one more corrupt than the last… And yet despite his wicked thoughts, Sasuke muses that if heaven could be expressed through feelings and actions, then this is it. Here in Naruto's little apartment, on the slightly worn carpet, Sasuke has established his own little piece of heaven and it only got better with every moan, gasp and lament from his foxes full lips.

Through the fog of lust and adoration, Sasuke remembers that Naruto has got the upper hand and decides to make his next move. "You're a little shit, you know that?" He purrs, capturing Naruto's plush lower lip between his teeth and nibbling gently as his hands slide to rest open-palmed against pectorals. His plan is to push himself up from there and regain some control but its as if Naruto had heard his thoughts because now a finger is pressing against the sensitive vein on the underside of his length and thumb sweeps over his slit. "Damn it Naruto!" He hisses, bucking his hips aggressively into the others hand. The friction is coaxes another expletive and Sasuke contemplates giving in to the intensity. Clouded orbs observe the others reactions to his own ministrations and notes the way Narutos head is thrown back against the carpet, chest heaving and lips parted.

_Fuck it…_

Pushing himself up, Sasuke reaches down and prises the others hand away. Before the blond can complain, he shuffles down, knocks the others knees apart and dives down to engulf the entirey of Narutos weeping arousal in his mouth. Water swims in his eyes as he almost chokes, but he is able to compose himself again and starts bobbing his head, lips forming a tight seal around the heated flesh.

* * *

Naruto's close to laughing again, eyes glinting dangerously with mirth as he weathers his own onslaught of sensation. Sasuke comes down panting, expelling hot puffs of air near his ear, curses at him through hisses and Naruto only responds in deft flicks of the wrist between them. "… Am I?" he says, turning his head slightly, stealing a glance at the other. He's yet to be sure where and _when_ he adopted this manipulative behavior and it's similar to a switch being flipped when given the proper circumstances.

He stretches a thumb over the leaking opening, rubbing the liquid over the head in languid circles. His ears are hot the lewd sound of the keening man draped over him and Naruto thoroughly enjoys being in the possession of control—the many reaction he can bring about with so little movement. He'd tease Sasuke for his sensitivity, if he wasn't sure the other could coax out the same from himself.

Eyes shut, Naruto draws his head back, humming in lieu of yet another expletive growled at him. " Curse at me all you like," he responds, breathy words nearly spoken to the ceiling above, where the fan's whirring blades go unnoticed to the heated sounds below. " Doesn't change that I'm the one ahead.." Light from the street lamps out side fall over them in stripes, filtered by cheap blinds and morphed to running along the shape of their bodies. Most of them fall on Sasuke, winding around his arms, lighting his skin to an unearthly glow and when Naruto opens his eyes again, breath hitching when Sasuke grinds down hard, he commits the sight to memory.

Naruto's quite prepared to finish the both of them off here, letting the last image he sees before his sight is barred by his own eyelids from the force of climax be the pale skin of Sasuke's wonderfully sculpted shoulder. As it would turn out, the other clearly has something else in mind. Sasuke draws away, leaving Naruto's skin cold, but in a swift motion, returns the heat elsewhere. So harshly blindsided, the blond nearly sits all the way up before falling back down to the floor, mouth gaping open in wordless shock. Hands fly down to thick dark locks, blunt nails dragging across the other's scalp. " No—-no fucking warning," he gasps, voice distorted and higher pitched, " Youpieceofshit—-f-_fuckdammit.." _Blond strands drag against the carpet as Naruto writhes, any further audibles from him melt into a garbled mess that taper off into ragged pants. Sparing a fevered glance below, he finds the other repeatedly engulfs him so completely, a perfect nose meets the short blond curls of his groin.

He's honestly not sure how much longer he's likely to last, and Naruto's not sure if he should tug Sasuke off or let him continue, lest the blond display an embarrassingly low show of endurance.

* * *

Sasuke looks up at Naruto with veiled eyes, clearly enjoying the power he is exerting over the blond. His fingertips trace teasing circles on the inside of Narutos quivering thighs as he continues his oral assault, lips sliding down the pulsing arousal and pulling taut to exercise suction as his cheeks hollow. The sounds coming from his lovers mouth are something Sasuke would like to commit to memory forever and coaxes his own loud groan to escape, sending vibrations over the silken appendage in his mouth. He dips his head again, this time stopping halfway, pausing to let his tongue lap over the swollen head.

He can feel his lover twitch and knows that Naruto is close to completion. Easing himself away enough to speak, he looks up at the flustered blond with bedroom eyes and mumbles, "you're so fucking beautiful like this." Pale fingers coil around the base of Naruto's length, "… but we're not done yet." He crawls up his lovers body and lowers himself fully before pressing their lips together. Their tongues dance between their mouths as they fight for control, hands fisting into each others hair almost painfully. Sasuke greedily swallows every mewl and whimper, every moan that Naruto had to offer, indulging in his unique flavour and the taste of ramen that lingers.

Pulling back, Sasuke settles back between the others legs, palms smoothing down the outside of sunkissed thighs to hook under Naruto's knees. Knees which are lifted and guided to wrap around Sasuke's waist. Leaning forward, his lips kiss along his lovers scarred cheeks, "I know what I want…" He breathes huskily before slipping two fingers past Naruto's lips so the other can lather them with his tongue. Knowing how impatient Naruto can get, Sasuke withdraws his fingers moments later, pressing them into the crease between his legs and begins preparing him for the next step. Fingers pump in and out of the constricting heat, spreading and twisting within. Unlike last time, he hurries the process up a little, remembering how his head was bit off last time for taking too long. Satisfied his lover can take it, Sasuke aligns his hips and pushes forward, breaching the tight inner ring if muscles and sliding in until he can go no further. Caution out the window, Sasuke gives into the euphoric feeling of being inside Naruto again and settles into rocking his hips at good pace, his features contorted into an expression of raw ecstasy.

* * *

Flaxen brows crease together and drags his teeth across his own sore lips to stifle any further whimpers that escape through them. The effort. in it's entirety, proves useless, as Sasuke has a special talent that does away with restraint from Naruto. The prodigy draws forth a relentless need to cry out, for the blond expel ragged breaths and shouts that border between exaltation and shock. He's unable to sit still. either, never finding the right place to settle his hands, where they can grip properly. He had removed them from Sasuke's hair long ago, dragging his hands across the carpet so roughly, he could feel the burn forming under his palms.

He's unable to even muster a proper response when Sasuke draws away, calls him beautiful. He'd let go right then and there, bare and splayed before the man who loves him, had he not possessed the need to go further into the throes of ardour. Naruto kisses back with as much intensity as him body allows, crushing them together so close their teeth click together a couple times during it. The weight of Sasuke's body leaves him then, drawing back to widen Naruto's already quivering thighs. Lips part to accommodate the digits pushed before him, tongue sliding over the blunts nails and under the finger pads. Afterwards, his chin is tilted towards the ceiling and Naruto allows his eyes to fall shut. With effort, his breathing evens out somewhat, relaxing his body the best he can, humming low when those same fingers push into him.

Moments later, the digits are replaced and the pain returns, pushing further and stretching him wider, but Naruto is well and prepared for it. Sasuke doesn't pause this time, and perhaps, Naruto thinks feverishly, the growled order from last time is still fresh on his mind. "You l-learn fast, " Naruto offers through gritted teeth when he opens his eyes again. His heavy gaze falls on the other, noting the flushed-stained cheeks and how dark locks are plastered to his face. Naruto thinks he must look similar, but, perhaps not as refined.

Sasuke _moves_ the blond is unable able to achieve proper thought process from then on.

Previously, Naruto had managed to quiet down for a short time, manage to maintain a proper breathing pattern. In the present time, he's reduced to strangled gasps, hands flying up to clutch onto pale biceps. When rolls his hips into him like that, pain is present, but so is something else. The sensation is coiled low and hot within him, coaxing him to meet the thrusts to receive it sooner. Showing little concern, his nails drag down over the muscled arms, now situated on either side of him. He's pulled Sasuke closer, so that his direct line of vision contains only him, hovering so close the tips of his bangs nearly reach Naruto's scarred cheeks. " You conceited fuck, " he voices shakily, " didn't even…ask what I wanted…" He means nothing by his reprimand, as his lips are pulled over white teeth, corners quirked upward as he pants. With each thrust, ecstasy washes over him, all previous bouts of discomfort having left him and when Sasuke pushes in _just right_ at one point, Naruto yells. He stares back wide-eyed, startled by his own sudden reaction. " Wh—-wha…thehell.." a garbled inquiry is all the other receives, before the same thing happens again a moment later.

* * *

Sasuke is aware that he is sweating as he feels moisture trickling down his back, the same moisture that is beading on Naruto's face. Leaning forward he kisses the drops of perspiration from the others cheeks as he continues move his hips back and forth, urging more blissful sounds out of his lover. The sensation of Naruto clenching and unclenching around his swollen need is almost to much for Sasuke to bear, "Nnngh, you're _really_ tight Naruto." He groans and hisses, dropping his head to the others collarbone, finding a new angle with his hips.

The next inward thrust coaxes the most erotic response from Naruto, audibally, and Sasuke nearly releases right there. A deep shudder occurs instead before he repeats the stroke, aiming for the same place as previous. Sasuke had heard about the prostate before but passed it off as a myth; there's no way he can pass it off now as another strangled cry is torn from Naruto's lips. "I believe I have found your prostate, apparently a very," thrust "sensitive," thrust "gland. Over and over again, Sasuke pushes against the same spot inside of Naruto, each one harder than the one before.

Sasuke's head is spinning, the sweat now covering both their bodies in a light sheen. Their skin slaps together, the room filling with their pleasurable tones. "Ughhn.. fuck Naruto, I'm going to come soon." He gasps, latching his mouth onto his lovers throat and biting down roughly. The insanely tight clenching around his member finally breaks him. Sasuke gives a few more frantic thrusts, his teeth gnawing against tan flesh as his eyes squeeze shut. He releases with force into the silken heat with a frayed groan, thighs trembling with exertion and his vision white with black spots due to lack of oxygen. "F-Fuck…"

* * *

Allotted no time for recovery, Naruto is unable to regain any control. He grasps frantically at the slippery back heaving above him. Quite honestly, he'd be mortified if anyone ever witnessed the unfiltered responses that are being forced from him in the present, let _alone_ the culprit. Clearly, his mind supplies hazily, give Sasuke a hint and he'll take full advantage._  
_

The blond lifts his hips to meet each sharp thrust, eyes clenched shut and teeth gritted together in an effort to filter any further yells. Sasuke doesn't let up, angling his thrusts so particularly, he repeatedly achieves coming into contact with the sensitive gland. His own straining member throbs painfully between them, pressed into his belly under Sasuke's weight. With each thrust, the other's pale skin slides along the underside, effectively giving the attention it needs. Only moments later (or what Naruto can only think of as an eternity— there's little his mind can properly discern at this point) the warning is growled low next to his ear and by some stroke of luck, the blond manages to hastily respond, " Then _do it_!"

Unevenly, Sasuke pumps into him a few times more, driving the blond to his own shuddering completion, failing to notice teeth piercing into the flesh of his neck at the same moment. It takes longer than before to come back down, minutes dragging on as Naruto rides out the last of his fever-bright high. His body is still humming when he cracks open his eyes, blond lashes still stuck together with cooling sweat. Raggedly, he draws in a long breath, before letting go of Sasuke completely and his hands fall limp to the floor. "Hey…" Naruto rasps, head lolling to the side to achieve a better view of the man draped over him. "You're hot.." he tries again, when he receives no response. Gingerly, he moves to slide the other off, propping himself up on an elbow and aiming a cheeky glance downwards. " We kinda…made a mess? I seriously hope you're not dead for real…because that would thoroughly suck.." Scooting away, he leans a shoulder on the couch near him, shakily wiping his limp hair up and away from his forehead.

* * *

Somewhere in his fogged mind, Sasuke can hear Naruto's voice but what the blond is saying, he had no idea. For the last few minutes he has been on the edge of consciousness, his breathing slowly returning to normal. "Mhmm?" He mumbles, finally opening his eyes to regard his lover who is now propped up by the sofa. Pushing himself up into a kneeling position with a yawn, Sasuke gaze drops to the mess on his stomach. "It's nice to see you marking your territory." He jests with a small grimace. The liquid has started to cool and is less pleasant than when it is warm.

"Did you want shower now?" He asks, swallowing another yawn. "Because I think I'd be quite happy just wiping down with a washcloth and rolling into bed." The idea of going to bed is very attractive to Sasuke. It's funny, he thinks; he can train for days at a time and push through the exhaustion yet here, one round of sex with Naruto has him pining to crawl under the covers and sleep. He reasons that they had had a busy day and their encounters with Sai and Sakura had been mentally draining. He had to go through it all again tomorrow, minus the henge.

Sasuke decides to pick up the empty ramen cups and their clothes. He knows he's going to be up early and doesn't want to leave it all for Naruto. He disposes of the rubbish and sets the laundry aside, returning to switch off the television. "That was a great movie by the way." He sniggers.

Following the other into the bathroom, Sasuke runs some warm water ready for him to dip a washcloth in and mop up the mess that is mostly on his stomach despite it coming from Naruto. From there he brushes his teeth while Naruto sorts himself out. "So tomorrow… I don't know what's going to happen exactly; I just know that I gotta pick up a list of addresses and packages to deliver. So I don't know about lunch or what time I'll be back - if I'm not jumped in the process of course." He flashes a grin which quickly fades as he realises the joke is in bad taste. "Heh… forget I said that…"

Sasuke pads into the bedroom and throws the covers back, climbing onto the soft, fresh sheets. When Naruto joins him, he spoons the other from behind, curling his arm around a slim waist and pressing his chest to his back. He nuzzles the tip of his nose into the damp locks the nape of his lovers neck. "What have you got planned for tomorrow?" He murmurs sleepily, eyelids falling heavy.

* * *

He actually wouldn't mind stepping into the shower, but by the looks of Sasuke's half-lidded eyes, and the way he sluggishly moves to clean up, Naruto can tell dragging him into the tub would be more effort than it's worth. "I'll just..take a proper one in the morning.." Trailing off, his head lolls to the side a bit, lazily following each of the other's movements through squinted eyes.

No longer finding anything to clean up (after having offered zero help, he thinks guiltily) his next action proves difficult, as his legs have almost been rendered useless, having been so tensely wrapped around a narrow waist for so long. To improvise, he rises to his full height like that of a child, pushing himself up with his hands and trotting in the direction of their bathroom.

In between nudging Sasuke out of the way of the sink and washing what he can off of his face, he mutters, " I'll go with you. Surely Tsunade hadn't expected for us to get addresses done today…" _Or maybe she had,_ is what he doesn't bother to voice. Tsunade gives him more credit now for being organized than what actually deserves. The next comment that meets his ears warrants a glare from him, head turning toward Sasuke in an instant. " I'm sure you don't want to know how much I thought that joke was in bad taste," his voice is garbled from the toothbrush stuck inside his mouth and his steely gaze follows Sasuke as he disappears behind the door frame. Heaving one last sigh at his worn out reflection, Naruto turns to follow the same path.

When the blond joins Sasuke in their bedroom, he almost laughs. Seeing a once S-class rogue nin draped unabashedly over his plush sheets will probably never get old. Being gathered into strong arms upon immediately laying down won't, either. " You're like an octopus," he comments, eyes fluttering closed when steady warms breaths stir his hair. When he speaks again, it's on an exhale, breathy and quiet words barely heard in the darkness. " I probably have to do some shit for Baa-chan—forms, most likely. I might have to speak with Shikamaru. I swear that guy even gets bored with himself.." He'd meant to say more, but his mind is no longer able to produce coherent responses. Perhaps he'd been more exhausted than he'd realized.

The cool fabric of his pillow is soft on his cheek, the warmth of a body pressed into him soothes his mind, that would, undoubtedly, be filled with substantially more worry for the next day, had he been alone. The blond doesn't recall mumbling what resembles _I'll protect you, teme,_ before sleep follows, slipping Naruto into a dreamless state.

* * *

_A maelstrom of black and violet clouds merge above Sasuke's head, pulsing and sparking with electrical energy as the wind picks up around him. It sweeps through the obsidian flames and the crumbling shell of the compound . The rain falls in sheets, a relentless flood of water._

_Sasuke is stood high up on what is left of the roof, swallowing the pain that flows through his veins like lava, igniting something he had thought he had buried deep inside. Hatred. Unforgiving and incomprehensible hatred. The burning of his hatred rises to a crescendo of rushing blood in his ears and crimson spills into the black hues of his eyes. He remembers the blood of his parents spreading in a dark pool by his feet, he remembers the horrors that plagued him night after night, the isolation… the loneliness. Now as he looks down, he is met with the ghostly and bloody face of his brother. "Nii-san!" He shouts, his palm beginning to fill with the blue energy that forms chidori. "No!" He can't stop it, he doesn't remember starting it. He channels it with the lightning above him and then releases it. Itachi's face melts before his eyes and underneath, azure blue blink up at him. "Naruto! No get out of the way!"_

_The lightning splits through the sky toward Naruto, oblitering everything in its path and sending debris flying everywhere. A column of brilliant light flares back up into the sky, thrusting the clouds apart and screaming with vengeance…_

"AAHHN!" Sasuke bolts up, perspiration soaking his hair to his skin. His eyes are wide in terror, as his fingers clutch the bedsheets. Shaking, it takes him a while to return to reality and in a moment of panic, casts a glance beside him… the relief is immense. Naruto is there, he is safe. Taking a few calming breaths, he reaches out and caresses the side of his sleeping lovers face. He is glad he didn't wake Naruto in throes of his nightmare, he doesn't want to worry him. It had been a while since he had such vivid dream and immediately puts it down to the worry of venturing out into Konoha for the first time undisguised. Checking the clock, it's about time he should be getting up, so he slips out of bed without disturbing Naruto and heads off to shower.

Minutes later, under the warm jets of water, Sasuke is scrubbing at his skin. It's as if the nightmare had dirtied him somehow and he wants all the negativity to wash down the drain. He wants to laugh at himself for being so foolish but there is little chance of getting through today unless he feels better now. A strong coffee would go down well, he muses. Shutting off the show and stepping out to dry off, Sasuke pauses. He can actually smell coffee. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he wanders out and throu the apartment, only to find Naruto in the kitchen having prepared a fresh pot of coffee. "I thought I was quiet." He breathes.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry that all this was sex but meh, you guys love and don't even try to deny it. THANK YOU so much for all the wonderful comments! Ashley and I are really glad you enjoy Rebirth and hope you continue to follow it through to the end!**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto awakes feeling as if he had never slept. His senses return to him upon moving, bones popping from disuse over the night as he uncurls his hands, stretches his long legs further down the bed. No longer is there a dip in the mattress for his body to be cradled in and the absence of another body beside him rouses the blond completely. Eyelids finally crack open, squinting into the pure light of morning. Outside, the cicadas have already begun and he knows today will be, among other things, scorching.

Breathing in deeply, he pushes up from his position, feet kicking out from under the covers to dangle over the side. Naruto brings his fists skyward, extending his arms fully to loosen his back as much as possible. During the action, he can hear water running through the pipes and discerns that Sasuke is in the shower. Satisfied, Naruto then moves to search for his clothes from last night, only throwing on his under shirt and slipping on his boxers, lest he walk out and greet Sasuke naked, first thing in the morning.

In the hall, Naruto pauses by the bathroom door, seriously considering joining the other before scrapping the idea moments later. He figures having a nice pot of coffee waiting will be more helpful on this morning. He's washing up the cups from last night, when a soft, velvety voice travels to his ears from the kitchen entrance. Turning his head, Naruto's gaze settles on the half-naked man stepping onto the tile floor.

"You were," he smiles, eyes sweeping over Sasuke's current state of dress, or lack there of. When they reach his face, Naruto can't help but feel something is a little off in the way the other stares back, or his the space between his brows are creased ever so slightly. Draining the sink, the blond moves to grab two new mugs from the cupboard. " You okay?" He says, back turned momentarily and when he turns to place the mugs and pot on the table, pupils flick questioningly up to Sasuke.

"I mean, I know I look a right mess, so I can't talk, but you look a little.." Pausing, he thinks of the right word to say, settling on one Iruka commonly uses. "..Aggrieved? Did I even use that right?" He hopes that, for whatever is bothering Sasuke, he can at least find some humor in Naruto's blatant lack of vocabulary. Pulling up a chair, he settles into it, waiting for Sasuke to follow.

* * *

Slender fingers come up to massage his forehead before sliding through his damp locks. "Forever observant I see." Sliding into a seat at the table, Sasuke pours himself some coffee and cradles the cup in both hands. "I just had a bit of a rough morning," he admits, seeing little use in backing out of the conversation. "Don't worry about it though, it's nothing I can't handle. I just want to get today over with."

Lifting his cup to his lips, Sasuke takes a few sips of the black liquid and hums his approval. "This is just what I needed. I think I'll assign you as my personal coffee maker." His gaze flicks to Naruto over the rim of his cup, eyes reflecting his mirth in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. Sasuke can tell the other is worrying also and if the dark shadows under his eyes are any indication, he hadn't slept well either. "Come on, drink up." Extending his leg under the table, Sasuke nudges the others leg with his toe and then proceeds to stroke with the side of his foot. "We have a long morning ahead of us…" Features softening, he offers a smile, "…and stop worrying like I know you are. I'm an Uchiha remember?"

Sasuke finishes his coffee and pours himself another, leaving the cup to steam away as he wanders to the fridge and grabs some fresh fruit. "Fruit for breakfast!" He announces, slicing said fruit and separating them between two bowls. Turning around, he openly laughs at Naruto's expression. "Hey I ate ramen last night, I need some nutrients inside me." Their conversation from then on is light, laced with teasing jabs at each other. Mood lifted for the time being, Sasuke collects the used cups and bowls and rinses them out. "We have to go soon, you better go shower." As he passes Naruto to go into the bedroom, Sasuke pauses to press a kiss to his temple, "Go on, you stink."

Sasuke dresses in his new clothes, then flops back onto the bed as he waits for Naruto to get back. Despite the shower, coffee and joking, the nightmare is still fresh in his mind. He'd often dreamt of his brother and his parents in the past, it was rare his nightmares featured Naruto though - at least not in such a horrific circumstance. Groaning softly, he rolls onto his side and watches the doorway for his lover to return. The sooner today is over the better, he thinks.

* * *

Naruto follows the weary action with his eyes, watching as pale digits press into the other's forehead and travel upward into limp, inky locks. Funny how small, subtle gestures can tell all. _Rough morning?_ What has Naruto ended up missing in his pointless slumber? Sasuke should have woken him up, or at least any movement from his side of the bed, Naruto thought, would have roused the blond from sleep. He opens his mouth to ask '_H__ow?'_ and demand Sasuke elaborate further on the occurrence, but the other squelches his efforts, putting an end to the conversation before it can even begin.

Shrugging off his own worries, more for Sasuke's sake than his own, he then exclaims, " Oh-!" Turning around and rising out of his seat, he heads towards the appropriate cupboard, swinging the door open to grab the white granules. " Sugar! I forgot to set it—" Turning around with the container in tow, Naruto pauses momentarily, face drawing up into a grimace as he witnesses Sasuke take a long sip of the black liquid. Dejectedly, he sits back down at the table, applying the flavor to his own cup. A blond eyebrow raises when a foot finds it's way beside his own and playfully, Naruto kicks it away. " Sappy," he mumbles from the top of his mug.

When the fruit makes it's appearance, Naruto groans. " It's too citrus-y or whatever in the morning! I can only enjoy fruit in the afternoon! You can't force your views on me, you dictator!" Reluctantly so, Naruto does give it a chance and nibbles a small amount from the side. It's an apple. Who the hell eats just half of an apple in the morning? Sasuke, apparently. " Yeah, I made you eat ramen," in a voice barely audible, he mumbles, " among other things last night.." They go back and forth for another two minutes, before Sasuke orders him off into the bathroom to clean up. Naruto utters something that sounds quite a bit like '_you aren't my damn mother,'_ before schlepping off into the hallway.

Inside the washroom, he quickly goes through the motions, squirts the shampoo Sasuke had bought for himself in his hands to rub through his hair, uses his own shower gel, and rinses thoroughly. He brushes his teeth for a full sixty minutes before spitting (a feat in itself that Naruto's proud to have accomplished). Getting an eyeful of his damp appearance in the mirror above the sink, Naruto allows himself a moment's pause. " Well," he says to his reflection lightheartedly, sliding out a drawer near his naked thigh and pulling a small black comb out from it, " This ought to be a fuckin' trip for Sasuke, when he's sees me in a minute." Carefully, he runs the comb through his hair.

Upon his arrival in the doorway, he stares at Sasuke, where he has planted himself on top of his (their) bed. Naruto pads over to his closet, where his nicer clothes reside, picks out a decent outfit, and is careful to pull the shirt over his head without messing up his hair. " If you laugh," he says evenly, stepping into his pants like a child and pulling them up, " I will flip you and that mattress over and sit on top of you."

Whirling around, he brings his hands to his hips and dares Sasuke to do just that, squinting his eyes suspiciously. It's rather hard for Naruto to maintain that threatening, thug-like appearance with hair slicked and parted on the side, wearing clean-cut attire. Tsunade likes to torture him in her old age.

* * *

Stomach muscles bunch together as Sasuke sits up after hearing Naruto enter the room. The sight he is met with renders him speechless, lips parting slightly. While Naruto's sense of style had always been… questionable, nothing could prepared Sasuke for this. The others normally unruly tufts of blonde had been parted neatly just off centre and smoothed down flat either side. Sasuke's fingers twitch against the covers. Naruto's next words pull him from his state of shock.

"Wait, you're keeping it like that?!" Sasuke can't decide if he's amused or horrified. _Did the idiot hit his head in the shower?_ Realising it wasn't Naruto's choice, Sasuke snorts, trying to keep the imminent laughter at bay. "I can't believe you listen to her… If she tries to change how I wear my hair she can fuck off." Not that his hair will go any other way, he adds silently, unconsciously fingering the tufts at the back of his head. He'd always envied Itachi for his hair, having played with endlessly when he was young. Sasuke tried growing his hair out but in the end it pissed him off and Suigetsu hacked the ends of with a kunai.

Composing himself before Naruto punches him - or worse, Sasuke pushes himself up of the bed and comes to a stand, straightening out the hem of his new shirt. "I guess we better hit the road." … And just like that, the atmosphere thickens, heavy with tension. Silently, Sasuke reaches for his weapons pouch and secures it around his waist. He contemplates taking his sword but surmises that will be more intimidating than anything, after all he is only running errands today.

He heads out of the apartment minutes later, slipping on his sandals on the way, Naruto in tow. Outside, he can already feel the heat on his skin and guesses that by noon he will be burned once again. He hopes the deliveries are of the letter variety rather than the parcel and potentially heavy goods. Casting a glance over the rail, Sasuke sees an assembly of young children being led to school and some traders transporting their wares towards the market area of the village. Sighing softly, he turns to his blue-eyed lover, "Ready?"

* * *

"Yeah, I'm keeping it like this! That old hag has just enough life-force left to give me Hell!" Pointing a finger towards Sasuke, he continues, "Don't bust my balls for this, teme! It's bad enough I have to spend my hard earned money on gel now!" Miffed irises follow the other as he rises from his position, careful limbs moving to equip himself with the appropriate items. Naruto doubts it's a great idea for Sasuke to carry any weapons with them, but says nothing, hoping they stay completely concealed.

He gathers his own materials, stuffing a pen and a few glossy books into a small bag. They stand in the middle of the room for a moment, silent worry buzzing in the air between them before the unspoken need to move spurs them to exit their safe haven.

The light is searing as they step onto the small balcony, gleaming off the iron rail and nearly blinding Naruto when he moves into the direct path of sun's reflection. Small feet scurry across the cobblestone, children murmuring excitedly on the way to class, the normality of the scene can't quite mask the impending trifles of today. Naruto feels eyes on him and turns then, gaze settling on Sasuke as the other prompts him.

"Yeah," he breathes and then turns to travel down the winding stairs of the apartment complex. More children walk past them, once they are out in the road, some grabbing at Naruto's hands and pants, cooing his name and grinning with thumbs still stuck in their mouths. Normally, he'd crouch down and let them play with his hair until the teacher warned they'd be late for school. They look blankly at Sasuke, too young and innocent to know of his past. Unfortunately, there are those who are fully aware, older and bitter villagers that make no effort to hide their distraught faces, cowering into their friends to whisper, _'What is he doing here?' 'They told me he was—I thought he had died..' 'The little ones, their parents should be notified!"_ Among the voices, Naruto can make out his own name. They ask what he's thinking, or how could he possibly let himself trust Sasuke. They speak of the blond as if he had been persuaded, _manipulated_ into lowering himself to Sasuke's level of indifference, as if he hadn't possessed a will of his own.

Painfully, he tries to maintain a smile when he waves the children off, hand moving the direction where Sasuke stands, before turning fully towards him. " Your list," he grounds out, though his anger is not directed towards the other, " hand me it so we can see..who's first." The paper crinkles as he runs a finger down it, having been balled up for so long. " You're making about fifteen trips today…" He starts moving again in quick purposeful strides towards the post office. "Fucking shit," Naruto seethes, " it's all over the place, from one end to the other!"

* * *

Sasuke can only watch in awe when the small children attach themselves to Naruto, their chubby faces lit up with admiration. It shouldn't surprise him that Naruto is now something akin to an idol in eyes of the youth. A hero. The corner off his lip curls upward when the attention is directed onto him, though their expressions are more curious than anything but the next overheard comment from the lips of an adult, wipe away the smile instantly. His first reaction to is to glance over at Naruto; the other is smiling as he waves the children off as they are ushered on to school, but Sasuke can tell the smile is forced… there is pain evident in those azure depths.

Sasuke silently hands over his schedule to his rattled companion, mouth opening and closing as he tries to think of something comforting to say. What could he say? This is what he had been afraid of. Sasuke could take the scorn directed at himself, but Naruto too? The blond had been through so much to gain the villages trust and respect and now it could be in jeopardy because of his presence. He follows Naruto to the postal office with a heavy heart and along the way the harsh whispers continue. _"Monster" , "Traitor" , "Murderer" _… these words are a common theme, some of the more courageous villagers going as far as to shout it. Sasuke keeps his eyes fixed forward until they reach the postal office.

Once inside, he releases a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. It appears they had been expected him however and they wordlessly hand over a sack of letters and three boxes. One thing Sasuke notices is that they never meet his eyes, even when he says his goodbyes. Outside the office, a small crowd has gathered and a quick scan of their faces reveals an ANBU operative stood behind them. _This must be the welcoming committee…_ He thinks to himself dryly. Naruto has bristled beside him and Sasuke's lips thin. Wanting to get rid of the boxes first, he notes the address of the first - one that is familiar. He can navigate there without any help. "Let's go." He says calmly and then in a display of arrogance, lifts his chin and walks proudly toward the gathered people.

He doesn't stop, gaze fixed on the road ahead as he walks purposefully through the crowd. The small mass of people part off to the sides, some shouting curses, some simply scared. He may have done a lot, he may be criminal in their eyes, he may deserve their scorn but he is still a Uchiha and will carry that name with pride no matter how much they curse it. Rounding the corner onto a quieter street, Sasuke stops and regards Naruto quietly. "I won't have them drag you down. I just won't. Be proud of who you are don't let them make you think any different. They'll get over it, they're just in shock. They may not forgive me but they'll forgive you, I'm certain." Sasuke isn't sure who he is trying to convince at this point but he hopes with all his being that his existence doesn't tarnish the name Naruto has made for himself.

The first package is delivered shortly after, without so much as a thanks from the recipient and a slammed door in the face.

* * *

He stands to the side, away from the counter in the post office. Jaw tight and eyes sharp to fully observe every action within his field of vision, Naruto doesn't miss the stiffness, the blatant lack of effort to even acknowledge Sasuke's presence. Naruto has never spent too much time in the post office, but he remembers the grey-haired woman handing Sasuke bound envelopes to have had softer eyes—her gaze is hidden by hair she doesn't bother to push out of her face. The man reaching over the counter to deposit a couple medium-sized boxes into Sasuke's waiting hands always talks loud like someone who is hard of hearing, he is silent for the duration of the encounter.

The cool air of the building should have been a relief from the sweltering heat outside, but the atmosphere makes the building nearly unbearable to reside in. Naruto's thankful when Sasuke has managed acquire the deliveries to be made.

Uncommon as it may be, Naruto has felt the need to separate himself from the rest of the village and he knows that's not an act a hokage-hopeful should ever commit, but for the sake of proving them wrong, proving that Sasuke's reappearance _is_ a good thing, he'll allow himself to do just that. He can see the heat distort the view far past the crowd that has gathered outside the building as he squints above their heads. Quietly, he follows behind Sasuke, looking past the mouths twisted in disgust with feigned disinterest.

The words spoken to him upon turning onto another street surprise him, glue him to the spot where they have paused. "That's not what I'm-" He stops, eyes darkened with unease search pale features. He hadn't even thought of himself during it all and for a few disquieting moments, Naruto wonders if Sasuke thinks the blond is really taking the time to fret over his own image.

" I'm just worried for you," he admits, gaze dropping to the ground beneath them. There's a bug scurrying across his big toe and he leans down to flick it away. "I'm supposed to be saying that stuff to you," Naruto continues, as he rises back up. " Don't think you need to juggle everything, okay?" Saying nothing more, they move on, heading towards the first destination. It goes as well as possible, he assumes. A slammed door is better than a threat.

The two of them mull over which route is the best to take towards the next address and they get halfway there, before Naruto realizes they're being tailed closer than the standard distance anbu tend to keep. Spinning around, Naruto confronts them—more out of annoyance, rather than concern. " Why don't you just fall in step with us, so you can be apart of the conversation we're too uncomfortable to have?" The shadow reveals herself to be Hiori again, with her lavender hair falling in wisps on either side of her face. " Naruto-kun," she addresses him carefully as they stand in the middle of a dirt road behind a few businesses. The blond only blinks in response. " Tsunade-sama is adamant about you being on time. I will escort you there and then seek out Sasuke to make sure he finishes his tasks for today."

He can't really direct any of his anger at her at the moment. This new anbu has only been polite since their arrival back to the village. Naruto can't guarantee he'll continue to be this compliant with the others, however. "Fine," he replies shortly, turning his back on her to look back at Sasuke. "I guess I can't tag along. I'll see if I can get my work done earlier so I can get out of there this afternoon." Trying hard to ignore the other presence, Naruto moves forward, arms encircling around the other one last time, before he has to depart.

Naruto doesn't bother prompting Hiori before taking to the rooftops. It's the first time they've been separated since that day in the downpour and the blond's not ready for the swell of anxiety that nearly closes his throat as he lengthens the distance between them.

* * *

Sasuke wants to say more, he wanted to say that he had expected this and is willing to to take the abuse and deflect it away from Naruto; but… he knows the other has his pride and decides to stay quiet. Their walk is solemn one from then on, the exchange of fleeting glances being the only communication between them. Thankfully this side of the village is rather unoccupied so they have a brief respite from the whispers and nudges.

They couldn't have travelled more than ten minutes when Sasuke first suspects they are being followed. A quick look over his shoulder reveals nothing at first but shortly after it is Naruto who finds the culprit, calling out the ANBU in true Uzumaki snark. Unfortunately the news isn't good, but Sasuke had surmised the time would come where they would need to separate._At least it takes Naruto out of the firing line…_ He places the packages side when Naruto opens his arms to him and returning the embrace, Sasuke brushes his lips in a feather-like fashion against the others neck. They were positioned in a way which the ANBU would not see it, he had little doubt the exchange would raise a few eyebrows if witnessed. The pair part ways and Sasuke can't help but feel a little unease as Naruto retreats to the rooftops and he stands and watches him until he loses sight of him.

Sighing softly, he continues on to the next delivery. When he arrives, after backtracking a few times, Sasuke gazes at the building in puzzlement and double checks the address. He is in the right place but the building looks unused. For one thing, the door appeared to rotting away, some of the slats cracked and splintered. Another thing was the windows appear to be blacked out by something on the inside, there are no signs to indicate the building as being a shop and there is nothing homely about the place at all. Finding little use in standing there, he raises a curled hand ready to knock but before it hits the wooden surface a voices calls out, _"Come in!"_Sasuke blinks slowly. It seems someone did live here after all and by the sound of their voice he guesses it to be an elderly female.

Pushing the door open, Sasuke steps inside. He is immediately met with the sight of tapestries. Framed tapestries crowd the shelves, jostling each other for space on a counter top, break out like a rash on the eastern wall. Two long tapestries flank the door bundles of wool and other materials litter the floor and stack up in the corner. Low windows at the front of the room are covered by tapestries too and right in the middle sits a finely crafter spinning wheel and on its stool, sits a grey-haired woman, her frail hands expertly threading a spool of cotton. _"I guess you must be the delivery boy."_ She says, finally turning to Sasuke. He swallows back a gasp, the woman's eyes are dull and void of colour… She is blind. "Yes, where should I -" He is cut short,_"Oh just put them anywhere, I'll find them sure enough."_

Sasuke is amazed, as he settles the box next to another he has a closer look at one of the tapestries, he sees how detailed the pictures are. _"You like my work huh? I spent my life doing these. Do you know each one tells a story? I bet you have a story worth weaving."_ Stunned, Sasuke doesn't know how to respond. How can someone who can't see produce such fine pictures? _"Here let get a look at you."_

The woman rises slowly to her feet and shuffles her way over. Sasuke watches warily as both her hand come up to cup his cheeks. The blind lady um's and ah's as her her thumbs trace the contours or his face, brushing under his eyes and over the ridge of his nose. _"A handsome young fellow but yes you have a story. A story of hardships hmm, yes. Oh but do not fret, once you've hit rock bottom the only way is up. Look at me, I'm blind as a bat but these pictures, I like telling stories… I haven't let my loss hold me back."_ Sasuke is speechless for moment and when he does finally speak, it's a simple thank you and goodbye. The woman laughs and ushers him away, _"Off you go young Uchiha!"_

The door is shut before Sasuke can turn to question on how she knew who he was, or a least his family name. He stands perplexed for a few minutes and slowly a smile breaks out on his face. He will definitely have to tell Naruto about this. That in mind, he heads onwards to his next delivery. The sooner he got this done, the quicker he can go home. _Home._

* * *

He's not sure why Tsunade insists on having him knock on the door, when she'll just be her garden like every other time he's entered her home.

Most people tend to think the hokage resides in the tower and while there are rooms available for them and their families, most choose to travel back home at the end of the day. He'd always wondered why Tsunade hadn't picked a house on the wealthier side of town, where the homes were lavish and the land went on for acres. The blond had asked her the first day he'd arrived and she'd called him rude, but explained there wasn't a need of so much for one person.

Naruto raps his knuckles on the door one last time before lowering his hand to twist the brass knob, which is, unsurprisingly, easy to turn. Tarnished hinges squeak quietly as he enters the household, stepping in and closing out the searing rays behind him. "Baa-chan," he calls halfheartedly, not expecting to receive an answer. Azure orbs sweep over the nearly destitute living room, finding nothing of interest besides a candid photo of himself on the bookshelf and a couple other pictures of adults he has never met.

Making a beeline for the kitchen, Naruto positions his bag behind him so it won't fall forward, as he leans down to open the fridge. After scanning it's contents for a few seconds, he reaches in and grabs a small bottle of cranberry juice from the second shelf. Naruto then exits the kitchen, but not without stealing a few hard candies from the glass bowl on the table.

Tsunade's garden is fenced in, lined with rose bushes Naruto has worked hard to cut and maintain. It started a couple years ago when he first visited her as soon as it dawned on him that she hadn't slept at the tower. Shortly after the case against the council had been settled and ruled in Naruto's favor, he'd walked around town with her, rambling on how he couldn't believe it had worked. She had silently led him to a neighborhood gone almost unnoticed by the blond, with it's quiet streets and few residents. "Where are we?" He'd questioned out of curiosity when they came to a stop in front of a quaint house. "_ My home, you brat._" She had smiled it his gaping mouth and fished out her keys.

At the present time, Naruto steps out into the result of his efforts, watching the pink and red buds sway in the warm breeze. Eventually, his gaze settles on Tsunade, who is painting her nails at the table she sits at under an old oak tree. Naruto twists open the bottled juice and takes a long swig, before heading over. She greets him with an eyebrow raised, tiny nailbrush poised over an untouched finger, crimson paint threatening to drip onto her table.

Cheekily, Naruto mirrors the expression and sets down his bag before pulling up a garden chair. The seats are uncomfortable to sit in for any length of time, as the manufacturer concentrated more on it's design, rather than it's purpose. When he'd whined about it a few weeks ago, she'd muttered something about discipline, as she always did when he questioned her. Tsunade regards him quietly before turning back to her task. " So, you were almost late for our lesson. I'll let it slide this time, but don't expect to come out of it unscathed if we have a repeat."

Moody and clearly put out, he says nothing, simply pulling out his notepad and pulling out the question she had written down for him. Honey rimmed pupils flick up at the blond momentarily before dropping back down. " Read me the prompt and then explain what you'd do in that situation."

* * *

Thankfully the next few addresses are a short distance apart from each other and Sasuke is glad to get rid of the last of the boxes. The remaining letters in his possession all appear to be addressed to small family-owned businesses in and around the central part of town and so he heads there and figures he can grab a bite to eat on his rounds.

The streets become wider and busier as he nears the centre and once again the stares and whispers start up again. _"So the rumours are true.." , "I can't beleive Lady Hokage would allow such a threat back in our village." , "He doesn't belong here, I hear he killed his brother."_ That last comment tightens Sasuke's throat, the grip on the postal bag meeting the same fate. The pain of hearing his brothers name will never get any better and the incident had left a deep scar on his heart. Every time the subject arose, his chest would restrict and he fought to push it to push it to the back of his mind. That is probably half the problem, he's never really opened up and talked it through, maybe ought to, when the time is right.

So lost in his thoughts, Sasuke doesn't see the merchant directly in front of him and collides heavily with the man, causing him to drop his wares. _"Watch where you're going you little sh-"_Upon turning on Sasuke, the merchant's angry expression melts into one of shock and then fear. "I'm sorry, here let me help you." Sasuke offers, crouching to gather the merchants dropped goods. _"NO! Don't touch them, I'm okay."_ Halting his actions, Sasuke slowly rises to his feet and regards the other curiously. The man looks terrified… All protests die on his lips and muttering another quiet apology, Sasuke walks away.

Having people detest and directing their anger at him is one thing, but fear? It's a hard pill to swallow. Approaching a small food stand on the corner, Sasuke hands over one of the letters and purchases bento in return. More letters are delivered in short succession, until only two remain. Stepping off to the side, Sasuke leans against the wall as he opens his bento box of onigiri and fried shrimp. He eats in silence, watching the townspeople go about their business and a thought occurs to him.; he had yet to spy any familiar faces, aside from the odd vendor and shopkeeper. He has little doubt they may be tied up elsewhere, on missions and such but still…

Finishing his light lunch, he discards the waste in a nearby bin and continues to the last two addresses… _Yamanaka… Oh boy…_

* * *

Naruto is glad to have brought something outside with him to drink. Tsunade makes him talk until his throat is dry, until he can't stand the sound of his own voice floating through the humid air of the noon hour. But, this is how it's always been during her lessons, being relentlessly caught in his own web spun from the knowledge he has only just been equipped with. She attacks him from every angle, doing away with his carefully constructed theories with a sharp reply, spoken from lips that barely move. He finds himself pausing in thought, more often than not, mulling over what would suffice in the game of politics.

" There are," she finally tells him, when his eyes have fallen downcast in contemplation, " times when the waters you wade through are cool and crisp, but it can turn murky within a pen stroke. That's something you need to understand and be prepared for, Naruto. There will always be someone who detests you and not everyone works abiding by the oath they pledged to." Pausing, she blows on her nails to quicken the drying process of the second glossy coat. He watches the movement, notes the way the sunlight filtered from the swaying branches above moves across her knuckles and fingers as she stretches them out before her. Naruto almost starts when she speaks again, too transfixed on the sight in front of him.

"Your responses are getting better, however. Quicker. I'm seeing less mistakes and indecisiveness. I'm seeing faster progress, brat." Reclining into the chair, he rests his back, thankful for the recess he's been awarded with, after two hours of solving perplexing scenarios. Off to the side, he hears the sweet call of a cardinal and turning his head, he witnesses the bird settle on the fence at the end of the garden, ruffling it's vibrant feathers. "So does that mean I can stop fixing my hair in this stupid style?" He gives her a sidelong glance to gauge her reaction, watching the upward quirk of her lips before she replies. " Not likely. It makes you look more mature—more astute and that's a feat in itself."

"Oh thanks!" Turning to her fully, Naruto pouts like a child, crossing his arms. " Getting pretty tired of the jabs at my intellectual prowess. The jokes are becoming old." Tsunade grins fully then, allowing herself to give into the laughter that has threatened to leave her for the past few seconds. Naruto stares back at her, dead-eyed, clearly fed up with her antics. A few more chuckles escape before the woman manages to right herself. " There are a few sandwiches in the fridge. Fetch them and a bottle of ale."

Naruto stalls a moment out of defiance before she snaps her fingers and he pushes out of the chair, groaning comically until he gets to the screen door and disappears behind it. Upon his return, Naruto settles the plastic-covered tray on the table, along with the bottle. He peels off the covering and immediately takes a bite of the sandwiches without bothering to look at it's contents. The crunchy coolness of chopped cucumbers and cream cheese are recognized on his taste buds and he raises a blond brow. " Are we having a tea party?"

"With alcohol," she responds as she brings the bottle to her lips. Naruto shakes his head, amused and baffled at the same time. " You're like a crazy mother—-does the even go with this meal? Really?" Tsunade eyes the bottle she's holding momentarily, humming before she, much to his surprise, offers it to Naruto. Hesitantly, he takes it from her, scrutinizing the glass as condensation runs down the front. Shrugging, he takes a swig.

A millisecond later, his face twists in disgust and Naruto hands the drink back to her, as if it were poison. "Ugh, definitely not." Throwing her head back, she laughs once more, her ample chest shaking somewhat during the gasps. Naruto looks away, taking an annoyed bite at a bit of crust, refusing to witness yet another result brought on by his behavior. " I mean, how is it _that_ funny?! Is it childish to not like beer at my age now? You old people keep making up rules to make your crotchety selves feel better!"

He's caught off guard when he turns back to her and finds Tsunade staring at him with eyes glassy and simpering. " How is it you can shift from childlike to mature and back within minutes?" Unsure of how to answer, Naruto shrugs, reaching for another sandwich. They fall into silence moments after, residing the quiet comfort of each other and the sounds of the outdoors.

* * *

Walking the short distance to the Yamanaka florists, Sasuke cannot help but feel a bit apprehensive. It was only yesterday they had run into Sakura here and there is a very high chance that Ino may be around today. Still, there is little use fretting over it; it's inevitable that he will encounter familiar faces at some point. Sasuke only wishes Naruto was around to soften the blow if such an event does occur.

Due to the glorious weather, a couple of tables and chairs had been moved outside of the shop's tearoom so that customers could enjoy a nice drink in the shade. Those occupying the chairs cast Sasuke a wary glance as he walks past them, a glance he ignores as he enters the shop, the top of his hair brushing against a hanging basket. Looking around, Sasuke feels like he's back in Hana Country. His nostrils are assaulted with the scents of the different plants that bloom around him, from the exotic to the mundane. A vast array of colours align every shelf and sprout up from the floor… Sasuke feels his nose twitch. Of course his hay fever would have to kick in and he didn't have his meds. He can feel the rims of his eyes begin to itch and water and considers just leaving the letter on the counter and leaving until a chirpy voice stops him in his tracks.

He turns slowly to the source of the voice. _Ino._ Sparkling blue eyes widen when they meet dark hues. For a moment they just stand there, Ino staring in disbelief and Sasuke looking away awkwardly to the side. "S-Sasuke-kun…" She finally breathes, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Neeeee, Sasuke-kun, you're really here! It's about time don't you think? But how, why? Does Sakura know? Did you come to see me first ne?" Her voice gets louder the more she speaks and as Sasuke opens his mouth to answer, she continues. "Bakaaaa, everyone was worried, but… wait are you crying? Sasuke-kun?" Blinking, Sasuke shakes his head and mutters, "I'm just dropping off this letter off. It's good to see you, Ino."

The girls cheeks redden slightly and then she grasps his arm, "But ne, Sasuke-kun, we need to catch up. I want to know everything!" Sasuke prises his arm from her grasp, "Sorry I - " At that moment a powerful sneeze stops him mid-sentence and everything falls into place for Ino but rather than announce it, she nods in understanding and says, "It's okay Sasuke-kun, I will let you go now but! You and I need to talk sometime soon ne?" A surprised and relieved Sasuke offers a smile and his gratitude, handing over the letter before escaping the shop of horrors.

Being out in the fresh air again provides a little relief but Sasuke can only imagine what a state he looks. Heading to his final delivery is met with little incident, though some cocky adolescents tail him for some time on the way back to the postal office, calling out insults they had obviously heard from their parents. At one point Sasuke turned and gave them his most intimidating scare - as imitating as one can with puffy, running eyes - but it seemed to work as they soon turned back.

The sky is a mix of orange and pink hues when Sasuke finally trudges home and he can't wait to get inside and take his meds. Approaching the apartment building, Sasuke tries to fight the huge grin that threatens to take over his face as his gaze falls upon a mop of blonde hair sat on the steps. _Naruto_


	7. Chapter 7

The warm breeze tugs at flaxen locks, threatening to shift his hair out of the position he worked so hard to place it in. With one elbow placed on the table, he props his head up as he continues to nibble on their lunch. Naruto allows his thoughts to drift, absently licking at his fingertips, something he's likely to be picked at by the woman lounging at the other end of the table. When the reprimand doesn't come, azure eyes swivel over to her, where he finds Tsunade equally relaxed as she inspects her glossy scarlet nails. It's news to no one that his mentor has started showing visible signs of ageing. He'd never think to ask her just how old she is, although, he figures she's got to be 'up there'. Every now and then, Tsunade has a bout of coughing that comes deep from within her chest. The fits are widely sporadic, but it's enough to worry Naruto whenever he sees her, thought niggling away in the recesses of his mind. He knows one day he'll have to ask what she's too prideful to ever admit. The news he expects to receive when he does work up the courage will likely not be a favorable one.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when she says his name, out of fear she had been aware of his staring. Honey rimmed pupils fixate themselves on his own brighter irises and Naruto looks back with raised brows, mouth open, frozen during the motion of taking another bite. " I'd like for you to focus a bit more on foreign policy. You're lacking a bit in that department. How is he?" The last part almost fails to register in his ears, as Naruto had looked down at his notes on the subject, nodding at her words as she spoke them. There is a moment his mind lags,before he finally catches her inquiry. "He's—we're okay, I think. I know I just sort of sprung the whole thing on you and, " he swallows, letting his shoulders fall as he removes his elbow from the table, " so much happened, Baa-chan. I couldn't.." Suddenly, he's not sure why his response is forming into an apology, she had only asked him a simple question. But as it is and will most likely always be, nothing will be simple with Sasuke and they will continue to orbit around each other, even when they are apart.

She's up and out of her chair before he can register it in his mind, moving around the table to stand near him, her body blocking out the rays from the sun. He stares up at her shadowed face, smells her perfume as it carries in the breeze. Cool fingertips touch his forehead, lightly skimming down his temple and past his cheek, where they finally stop to gently grip his chin between her forefinger and thumb. "I trust you know what you're doing," Tsunade replies, voice barely audible. Naruto's at wit's end on how to reply, lips parted for what won't seem to come, but the older woman's snatching her hand away in the next moment, snapping at him to grab his stuff and go about his merry way. " I've got things to do," she continues, watching Naruto gather his worksheets and sloppily stuff them back in his bag.

He's laughing when she starts clapping her hands at him to hurry and Naruto gives her a half-assed bow, before he departs. Spirits lifted, he rushes back home.

Naruto enters his apartment like a whirlwind, undressing before he even gets to his bedroom, and throwing his bag and clothes on the bed when he arrives there. Finding some more agreeable attire, he changes, smiling as the thin cotton of his shirt slides against his flushed skin. He's thankful when the sun finally begins to dip below the trees the surround Konoha and with it, the heat begins to dissipate. He's anxious for Sasuke to come back and tries to do away with the nerves the buzz along his skin. Shuffling out of the door, Naruto parks himself on the cement steps of his apartment floor. At some point, too antsy to sit still, he makes a trip back into his home, seeking out something cold from the fridge and ends up (surprisingly) with a bowl of grapes.

He's popping his tenth one in his mouth when Sasuke's pale face is staring up at him from the ground below. The sweet juice of the fruit fills his mouth once more as his teeth tear at the flesh, Naruto continuing to chew with eyes twinkling with elation. Decidedly, he finds that jumping down three flights of stares may be a little over the top, so the blond tones it down a bit, skipping four steps with each jump, bowl in tow.

"Do you," he breathes, halting in front of Sasuke, " want some grapes?" Chuckling at his own idiocy, he offers the fruit to the other.

* * *

Sasuke is caught between rolling his eyes playfully at the other and gathering idiot up in his arms. He finds it endearing that Naruto is so eager to see him after only being apart for a few hours, though admittedly, his own stomach fluttered upon catching sight of his lover bounding down the steps like a dog greeting his master. Dipping his hand into the offered bowl, Sasuke takes one of the small fruits and pop it into his mouth. "Hmm, I see I was missed." He comments, a teasing undertone to his voice. "Cute." He adds as an afterthought, taking another couple of grapes. Chuckling at the others expression, he looks around to find the immediate area unoccupied. That in mind, Sasuke acts out on his urges, circling his tired arms around the blond's waist. "How was your day then - actually tell me inside, I need to take my meds before I scratch my eyeballs out." He pulls out of the embrace just in time for a young couple to round the corner and walk past.

Nudging the other with his elbow, he sprints up to the apartment and heads straight for his bag to retrieve his pills. He hopes they kick in fast, a quick glance in the mirror reveals his red-rimmed eyes and puffy eyelids and he is sure Naruto will comment on it. He is surprised the other hasn't already commented actually. Washing the pills down with some water minutes later, Sasuke joins Naruto back in the living room, perching himself on the edge of the sofa to hear about the others day.

He knows he will be questioned next and debates on leaving out the negative aspects, if Naruto really wants to know he'll be no doubt probed further anyway. He will definitely talk about the blind lady and running into Ino though. No doubt his lover I'll insist on visiting the blind lady together one day and Sasuke has no reason to object, even he can appreciate the talent behind those tapestries. Reclining into the back of the sofa, Sasuke invites Naruto to join him, opening his arms for the blond. A part of Sasuke wonders when he became this affectionate and another part tells him to shut up and stop other-thinking things.

* * *

Pale fingers pluck a small berry from the ceramic bowl cradled within Naruto's palms and he watches the grape slip past pallid lips. The grin on Naruto's shadowed face stretches farther, spurred by giddiness he can't be bothered to conceal. Sasuke moves closer to him, pulling the blond into a loose-limbed hug that presses the bowl into both of their chests before pulling away. "Meds?" Naruto is about to question Sasuke, mind failing to put two and two together. The other beckons him back into their apartment, wasting little time to make his way toward the light glowing from under the door.

Once in their shroud of comfort, Naruto contemplates following the other into the hallway but decides against it, halting once his feet meet the carpet of their living room and settling down into the couch. Upon his timely return, Sasuke's appearance is displayed for Naruto in proper light, revealing just what, exactly, the other had muttered about before coming inside. "Your eyes!" The exclamation is followed by a rustle of fabric as Naruto shoots upward, body tense and eyes wide. "Has someone—"

But Sasuke is calmly walking to park himself at the other end of the couch and Naruto can't, for the life of him, understand why the other seems so aloof. Stopping short, clarity hits him in force, doing away with his widely displaced show of concern. The _meds._ Naruto recalls seeing 'Yamanaka' scribbled onto one of the parcels Sasuke had meant to deliver. Everything clicks into place then and red seeps into Naruto's tan cheeks, before manages to offer, "O-oh. Your allergies..and all that."

He dreads to think if Sasuke discerned that Naruto had assumed he'd been crying. Sheepishly, the blond sinks into the arms stretched out for him, allowing himself to lay his head on a sturdy chest. "I," he mutters, voice distorted from the fabric of Sasuke's shirt. " I'd like to hear about your day first..if you don't mind."

Knowing full well the estranged Konoha nin is worn from his tasks of the day, Naruto can't help himself and maybe that's the selfish streak in him that aims to receive information when he asks for it. As it stands, it's only out of concern for someone other than himself, so how could Naruto be blamed? He runs his fingers down the other's forearm while Sasuke talks, ghosting touch skimming over raised veins winding down towards ivory knuckles.

* * *

One hand falls to rest on the small of Naruto's back, tracing over the textured hem of his shirt and plucking at loose threads. He inhales deeply upon hearing the others request and reasons that the blond had probably been fretting for most of the day and it would only be cruel to hold back now. Shuffling back to get more comfortable, he guides Naruto's head back down on his chest before speaking.

"My day was… interesting." He says, carefully choosing his words. The fleeting caresses on his arm are almost distracting and isn't until Naruto peers up at him inquisitively, does he continue. "Well, after we separated I went straight back to work and I wound up at this building on the end of some dead end street. I honestly thought I was at the wrong place but anyway, I knocked and I was asked to enter. Well, it was a completely different story inside. You should have seen it. I couldn't decide whether it was a junk or treasure at first…" Sasuke went on to describe the many tapestries he saw and how on closer inspection how detailed they were. "I couldn't believe it, she was blind. Completely blind. How is that possible? But yeah, it was weird and wonderful at the same time. She seemed nice enough, though I was a bit creeped out when she touched me… my face that is." He chuckles. "She said I was handsome. I guess the blind really do see with their hands."

Pausing, Sasuke's expression falls thoughtful for a moment. "She also said that I have a story and up until now it's been a struggle… or something like that anyway. She also knew I was a Uchiha. I left feeling a bit weird about it, you know?" His fingers, that had previously been occupied with Naruto's shirt, travel up to his hair, combing through the now tousled locks. "I spent more time there than I would of liked. The rest were fairly routine though, except for," he points to his eyes, "my visit to the Yamanaka's. Ino was there and let's just say we better pay her a proper visit sometime or she'll hunt me down no doubt."

Poking the others nose he finishes with, "Satisfied?" His lips curved into a grin.

* * *

Sasuke starts of at a slow pace and the blond can discern that the other is careful with his wording, which leads him to believe there may something withheld from Naruto for his own sake. He wants to frown at the thought, but his face remains neutral, instead concentrating on how the other's low timbre vibrates the chest he lays upon.

The story itself is rather astonishing to hear, such an unnatural occurrence to have befallen the Uchiha on only his first day solo in Konoha for over five years. "_Blind_," he interjects at one point, gaze widened at thought of it all. Definitely, Naruto concedes, they have to pay a visit to the woman when they get the chance. Naruto has never been one to overlook talent, but how could such a person have gone undetected for such an extended amount of time? Mouth closing, Naruto listens further, speaking a few words here and there, but never enough to hinder Sasuke's explanation.

"I imagine you would be," he replies, referring to the lingering feeling of unease Sasuke mentioned._ When one of the six senses (seven if you are a shinobi) has been taken from someone_, Jiraiya had told him many years ago,_ the others begin to compensate for the loss, growing stronger in it's absence._ Naruto would entertain the idea being true, considering his life has been wrought with things less ordinary. Those without chakra are capable of quite a bit, as well.

"Ahh, Ino!" Comically, he smacks a palm over his own forehead, groaning at her name. If ever there was someone to be caught by on the first day, it would be her. " Well, shit man, seems like you got out of that little tizzy unscathed, for Yamanaka standards. The chick's hilarious, but even I can't keep up with her girl-speak, sometimes." Laughing, Naruto swipes at the finger that presses at his nose.

"Yes. For now, I think." Pushing up from the couch to position himself to better look at Sasuke, the blond proceeds with his own story. "Well," he starts off, taking a breath, "as you already knew, me an' Baa-chan had a date. Actually—" Raising himself up fully, Naruto moves off the couch (and Sasuke) to stand up. " There's something you have understand about that old bat! She'll, like, be painting her nails, or sipping some iced-tea daintily, and will cut you down in five words or less. I never know what the hell to expect during our lessons!" All the while, Naruto is waving his hands about in random gestures, feverishly explaining to Sasuke, just what, exactly, her teachings entail.

"Then she'll look at me with these googly eyes and say something completely off-kilter! I catch her staring at me sometimes and her eyes are always surprisingly gentle." Hands falling to his sides, limp, Naruto looks away from Sasuke, not quite focusing on anything in particular. "One time, I almost said 'mom'…"

When he returns his gaze to the man lounging before him, the blond is smiling wistfully. " Afterwards, she rushes me out like it's past my bed time."

"Now then," crossing his arms, Naruto peers down at his lover, eyebrows raised. " Tell me what you didn't want me to know."

* * *

During the others explanation, Sasuke wonders if it is possible for Naruto to explain anything without the wild hand gestures and comical expressions. The whole episode brings a smile to play on his lips, he can tell how fond the blond is of Tsunade, his whole face lighting up with unmasked delight. Sasuke chuckles aloud at Naruto's name-slip, the pink dusting his whiskered cheeks is too sweet. He can easily how the 'mom' would of slipped out, Naruto had spent most of his life without a mother-figure and it would only be natural to attach himself to someone who obviously cared for him. Sasuke is glad for that, he knew Naruto had found a guardian in the form of the Sannin Jiraiya and had suffered the loss - though to what extent he could not say, the subject had yet to be breached.

When Naruto's gaze turns hard and Sasuke realises the attention is back on himself, all he can do is offer the other an apologetic look. "Nosy, aren't you?" He murmurs, reaching out to pull the sulking blond onto his lap. "Fine… But don't get worked up over it, okay?"

Resting his hands on Naruto's thighs he begins with the minor stuff, the name-calling that the other had already witnessed some of and what continued throughout his travels. "… the closer to the market I got, as you can imagine, the busier it was. I started to notice something about people; the actually looked afraid, like I was going to do something terrible. I bumped into this man and he dropped his things and I only tried to help, but I've never seen someone so terrified. I can't say I felt good about it…" He pauses then, his eyes falling downcast. "Then of course someone brought up my… They brought up Itachi… and…"

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Sasuke skips onto the last incident, a forced smirk making an appearance. "Oh and these kids followed me back to the post office, trying to act tough. I just turned and glared at them and you should of seen their faces! I bet they needed to change their underwear!"

* * *

He gives in to the action, legs parting to better situate himself in their close proximity. "You know me," he offers, voice low and even and then falls quiet for the other to elaborate. The explanation nearly gone omitted by the Uchiha leaves quite a bit to be desired. The guilt that rises in his chest during it all goes unsaid by Naruto, knowing full-well Sasuke would feel the need to diverge from his own story in an effort to comfort the blond. He'd be damned if he started making _that_ a habit. What catches him totally off-guard is the next statement.

_Scared?_

Konoha inhabitants were a proud group of people, surely they wouldn't openly display their very thoughts in front of a shinobi they'd deemed unworthy. Perhaps Naruto doesn't understand his people the way he'd like to think he does. He can't help the downward tug of pink lips when Sasuke moves on to the children. "Those nasty little shits," he nearly growls, eyes undergoing a dragged out roll. Their temperaments, he'd formally thought, should have been quite a bit more understanding than that. Following Sasuke around as if he were the result of a dare? Perhaps the blond's a bit more sensitive to the events because they have a direct effect on Sasuke. In his absence, he wonders what the other will actually tell him without specifically asking him for such.

In the end, it's Naruto who's sour-faced, brows screwed together in misplaced irritation. He can only offer a grunt when Sasuke implies he'd effectively deterred the delinquents. Through effort and the unbending need to keep from drawing out the trials of the day any further, he stifles the words he'd like to voice in direct response to the information learned. Leaning forward, Naruto presses into Sasuke, arms rising to circle around sturdy shoulders and resting his chin the downward arching muscle near the junction of the other's neck. Slowly, Naruto expels a long breath through parted lips, body nearly sinking into Sasuke's own, deflating. "Well I guess," he mumbles, callused hand sliding up into inky locks, " it went as well as we could've expected. I just want..people to be more understanding."

It's by a long shot, he knows, but perhaps they can make strides towards instilling trust within the people of their village, once they get past the initial shock. "One thing," Naruto continues,pulling back to level his cerulean gaze with onyx, voice solid with resolve, " don't withhold things from me, okay? Don't try to shoulder it all yourself. I seem to recall asking you the same thing years ago."

"Or I might have to," gently, fingers tug at the other's hair, "_ punish_ you. You know?" Like the sun emerging from thick clouds, tan features brighten and stretch with the grin the forms.

* * *

The tips of his fingers had pressed themselves into Naruto's thighs during the course of his explanation; the range of emotions that flickered across the others face had caused the Uchiha to tense up but if his actions were causing discomfort, the other doesn't let on. Sasuke would of thought the blond's current expression to be rather cute if it weren't for the grim reasoning behind it. Plush lips are set in small frown and his big blue eyes are dulled and subdued. "They'll come around, it's only the first day and like you said, most are probably still in shock." He reasons softly, one hand leaving his thigh to tuck a stray lock of blond behind Naruto's ear. "I only kept this from you because I know it will play on your mind and … I want you to be happy." A smirk stretches across his face in turn with his lovers promise of punishment. "Oh really how so?"

Before being reunited with Naruto in Hana Country, Sasuke would of never of guessed he had it in him to flirt. Other than giving orders or talking about mission-related topics, he responded to small-talk with well-placed grunts and snarky comments. Karin had decided that was his attempt at humour and gushed about how funny he was. That thought in itself was laughable.

Sasuke surmises he'll probably discover a lot more about himself in the months, years to come. He had Naruto to thank for that. His gratitude for everything his former teammate had done for him is insurmountable and Sasuke doesn't know if he can ever repay him. Allowing his gaze to drift over the others face, he is pleased to see Naruto's cerulean hues dancing with mirth and a smile back on his youthful features. That smile is addictive. Sasuke feels his heart flutter and makes a sudden decision. "Naruto… I want to tell you something. Not tonight but soon… I want to talk to you about Itachi. I want to tell you everything. The good and the ugly… I think it will be good to talk about it. Would that be okay?" Sasuke's voice wavers a little as he asks the question, he has little doubt Naruto would agree and be happy to listen but still… the story is not a pretty one.

"I want you to hear it because, I want you to know all of me. My brother is…" He swallows, "… was a big part of my life. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think of him."

* * *

"How so?" The mimic of challenged words is followed by a pause. So like Naruto to prompt someone in that way, but not have the talent to follow through effectively. Shrugging, he replies, " I'unno. I'll figure out something." Fingers withdrawing from sooty strands, Naruto points one at Sasuke. " Stop with the 'I did it to help you' crap. How would you expect I feel when I here about something that happened to you from someone else's mouth? Don't keep me in the dark, otherwise you'd be sabotaging yourself." It's a feat in itself to convey a sense of authority settled in the other's lap, but somehow, Naruto hopes he can manage.

Unexpectedly, the exchange between them takes a peculiar turn. The name the blond deemed taboo is spoken, cautiously so, but clearly. Hand lowering to settle on a pale bicep, Naruto stills, azure hues observing Sasuke closely. _The gift of trust,_ the blond recalls being told over the cracking fire shared with Jiraiya,_ is not easily obtained, but can be effortlessly lost_. For Sasuke to fully confide in Naruto about when he'd been someone entirely different from what he is now, gratitude swells within the blond.

" Of _course_," he replies, a little too loud and quick to even begin to seem even-toned. Naruto's face grows hot with the blush he knows is bleeding into whiskered cheeks, but his gaze is unwavering. Slowly, he clasps an ivory hand and brings it to his lips. " Tell me everything, when you're ready." His tone is lower then, spoken through slender fingers pressed against parted tiers. "We don't even have to sit facing each other or anything, it can be in the dark with our backs turned so you can still have a bit of privacy or—" Swallowing thickly, the realization of himself spiraling into yet another ramble stifles any further run-on sentences. Instead, he ends with, " Anything, just _anything_ you want."

Glancing past the top of the other's head and towards the darkened window, he surmises night has fully fallen. " We didn't have dinner," he mumbles absently, eyes still looking away. When his gaze does return, his eyes have softened with light fatigue, but he chooses not to voice it. "If you're hungry, I can go pick out a few nice twigs or blades of grass from outside."

* * *

Sasuke exhales his relief. If Naruto had not been ready to hear, he would of fully understood and postponed it, but with the others assurance he knows they will talk before the week is up. Lips tugged upwards, he playfully presses the tips of his fingers into Naruto's mouth. "Thank you." He breathes, removing his fingers and wiping them on a whiskered cheek. "What did I do to deserve you?" The endearment comes out as a soft murmur, followed quickly by, "… and listen to you putting your foot down. I'm interested to see what would happen if I did _disobey_."

The tiredness in the others eyes doesn't go unnoticed, if anything it reminds Sasuke of how drained he feels. It had been an emotionally exhausting day and food is the last thing on his mind. Hooking his hands under Naruto's thighs, he pushes up from the sofa, lifting the blond with him. "I'm not really hungry." He comments and carries Naruto to the bedroom, dropping him onto the mattress. "Bed sound good?" Chuckling, he begins to undress, draping his discarded clothes over a chair. "I notice you didn't bother to put your clothes away." Naruto's clothes from earlier are strewn across the floor, Sasuke unknowing of the others haste to get changed and wait for his return.

Stripped down to his boxers, he turns to Naruto, about to say something else but a yawn stifles his words. He lightly scratches his stomach and plods over to the bed, crawling in under the covers. He will never get enough of the soft sheets and mattress, a contrast to what he was used to in his old cabin. When the other joins him in bed, Sasuke extends his arm, an open invitation for Naruto to shuffle closer and rest his head on his chest. "You need a shave." The others jaw feels slightly bristly on his skin, effectively tickling him. His eyes fall closed, not to sleep, but to submerge himself into a state of relaxation, stretching out his toes and reclining his head backs as his fingers delve into the slightly greasy mop of blond hair. The unfortunate results of hair product. "I see your hairstyle lasted long." He chuckles, tousling the strands up further.

* * *

His light chortle halts when upward pressure is applied to the underside of his thighs, hands bracing themselves unceremoniously on broad shoulders as his is lifted. "No one can know about this," he mutters lightheartedly, into the cotton fabric his chin rests on. Brought to his room like heavy cargo, Naruto is released into the heap of blankets they hadn't bothered to set straight in the morning. His heels slide along the linens when he stretches out both legs, propping himself up on his elbows to observe the other through glassy eyes.

"I noticed how you failed to realize that I don't care.." the retort is badly constructed, but Naruto can't be bothered to think of something containing more snark. Regrettably, Naruto gets up to lift the thin cotton over his head, dropping it onto the floor by his feet. Laying back down, a groan escapes from him as realization dawns on him that his bottoms are still on. Unbuttoning the pants, he shifts them down, still laying on the bed and kicking out of the article of clothing. " Tha's better," he whispers more to himself.

"You're such a slob," Naruto mutters when the bed dips under Sasuke's weight as he joins the blond. He hasn't any grounds to talk on, as his own previous display of nonchalance deems him the same. Despite it all, Naruto finds himself gravitating towards the other, into the beckoning arms that await him. Pale digits thread through his hair as they come together and the blond deflates in lieu of the calming gesture. Naruto throws an arm around the dip of Sasuke's waist, his response is anything but concerned. " Mn, yeah, well it had better. I paid good money for it. Actually.." Shifting to stare up the other, Naruto continues, " Shall we try it on you one day? I'm dying to see the end product.."

Teeth proceed to nip at an angled jaw and the subsequent comment is nearly purred through lips placed on an equally bristly chin. "Did you ever think, that maybe I'm trying to obtain a rugged look? Women aren't the only ones who can use their looks to persuade others to act in their favor. " The theory, regarding Naruto specifically, is complete ludicrous as he'd never discern he could achieve that amount of manipulation solely from his visual qualities. Mentally shrugging, he guesses Sasuke could have one good laugh before conking out.

* * *

An evasive grunt is the only response that Naruto receives, Sasuke not wanting to agree nor deny the blond's idea of messing with his hair. He doubts that his wild spikes can be tamed anyway, but if Naruto is persistent enough, he'd probably let the idiot have his fun. The hand that's not in Naruto's hair falls to rest on the bronze arm that is draped over his waist, calloused fingertips trailing over the fine hairs growing there. "Rugged hm?" Sasuke immediately tries to picture his lover sporting a five o'clock shadow and to his own surprise, he likes what he sees. "Actually, don't shave for another couple of days… I want to see what you look like."

Yawning once again, Sasuke continues his soothing ministrations until he finally succumbs to sleep, eyes rapidly moving from side to side under their lids. His fingers stall in their actions, twitching as he falls in to heavier slumber, soft snores vibrating in his chest. Tonight he has a dreamless sleep, the nightmares from the previous night buried away… for now.

When Sasuke stirs the next morning, his eyes open to Naruto's blinds swaying slowly in the light breeze, filtering in cool air and soft morning sunlight. He can hear children playing the street below, tossing a football around under the shadows of the tall apartment building. Sasuke's breaths are peaceful and even as he slowly transitions from sleep to awake. Behind him Naruto lay, his coarse chin buried in the crook of his shoulder, arms wrapped loosely around Sasuke's waist. Honey coloured eyebrows furrow in the middle, lips mumbling something unintelligible in the midst of his sleep. Every breath the other takes is felt by Sasuke and soon their breathing falls into synchronisation.

A few blissful minutes later, Naruto stirs behind him and Sasuke presses back into the blond's chest, turning his head to the side to observe the other wake up with a smile. "Morning sleeping beauty." He teases. One side of Narutos hair was stuck up in a comical fashion due to the hair gel and Sasuke wishes he could take a picture for future teasing.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, life's a bit hectic of late ^^;**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto is slow to wake, unable to recall just when, exactly, he had drifted off in the night. A weight is pressed into him ever so slightly and upon opening his eyes, azure hues focus to reveal obsidian, peering back at him. Sasuke welcomes him into the conscious world and is met with a groggy response of, "Mn..morninorwhateverrr.."

Unbeknownst to the blond, his locks fall victim to the grease and dirt from the previous day, sticking up in an inadmissible fashion. Languidly, Naruto moves to shift himself from under Sasuke, propping his head up obtain better look at his bed mate. A hand returns itself Sasuke's midriff, making slow work to smooth his palm the dip and swell of each muscle.

"So," he begins, voice still rough as the last remnants of sleep linger, " sleep well?" He listens to the response, eyes falling downcast to observe rough finger pads travel over the expanse of Sasuke's abdomen, where they continue further to the start of a groin line. "How is it," he mumbles more to himself than the other, gaze still angled away, " you manage to appear just as flawless when you wake up?"

His sight darts to his lover's face then, narrowing in feigned disappointment. " You sicken me." Discerning that the other's probably got a schedule to abide by, Naruto sits up in the next moment, sheets falling forward to pool in his lap. Tan digits lace together and rise up over his head as the blond proceeds with his first lengthy stretch of the day. Afterwards, he slides off of the bed and away from their cocoon of amenity.

Aiming a quick glance over a muscled shoulder, he informs Sasuke that he'll been in the bathroom, "…if you require any further assistance," he ends cheekily and disappears behind the door frame.

The apartment lapses into silence soon after, the only sounds detectable being an ongoing game of tag outside.

However, like a siren being offset through over-sized speakers, a fateful name is bellowed out from within the decently spaced confines of Naruto's bathroom. "_Sasuke!_"

* * *

A soft sigh of satisfaction is released from Sasuke, stomach muscles twitching under cool fingertips. "Mmm? Oh yeah, I slept good." The others exploring fingers are proving to be too much and as they venture a little lower, Sasuke snorts out a laugh and grabs the others wrist. "You're tickling me!" Rolling on to his back, he regards Naruto with a smouldering expression, lips lifting when the compliment reaches his ears. "I can't help it if I'm naturally per..fect." The last word is spoken absently, attention drawn to the sight of his lover who, despite the state of his hair, is displaying a very appealing physique as he stretches before him. Sasuke tries to tear his gaze away from Naruto's taut, sunkissed frame but to his chagrin, the others handsome features shift into a knowing grin.

When the other pulls away from the bed, Sasuke ignores the invitation, determined that he can resist the others 'charms'. Instead, he settles back into his pillow, enjoying the peace that early mornings brought and the warm slivers of sunshine on his skin. It isn't minutes later when Sasuke is jolted from his calm by an obnoxiously loud shout from the bathroom. He groans and sits up, wondering how one person can make so much noise and wishing said person had volume control. Kicking away the covers, he reluctantly rises from the bed and pads his way to join Naruto in the bathroom.

"What are you shouting about?" Sasuke asks as he pulls out a towel, setting it aside while he removes his boxers. Naruto is leaning over the tub, turning the water on and testing the temperature. Sasuke shivers in the cool air of the room, his nipple raising as light goosebumps break out over his skin. "Hurry up.." He grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and shivering again. Finally the other must of deemed the water to be good and they both step in, Sasuke playfully nudging the other away from the stream of water. His hair is immediately flattened to his scalp and his sodden bangs fall into his eyes, but the water feels good. He turns to Naruto and can't help but share a little contact, one hand coming up to rest on a slick shoulder.

* * *

"What am I shouting about?!" He shrieks, scandalized, whirling around on Sasuke as soon as he appears in the doorway. "_ This!_" Immediately, a hand flies up towards his cranium, finger shooting out to point at the state of his hair. "When were you going to tell me, hmm?!"

A haughty grunt escapes past his lips as he peers at the other from where he is perched on the tub. A hand dips down, allowing water to run over his palm until the proper temperature is achieved. His ears receive the sound of the other's impatience and Naruto angles another look at the Uchiha. " Be careful not to poke my eye out," he responds gaze trained on a pale chest. Without turning back to the faucet, the blond pulls the latch for water to stream out of the shower head and rises to his feet, wet thumbs hooking around the waist band of his boxers before drawing them downwards.

"Did I ever tell you," he chirps while leaning against the cold tile of the shower, once they both step into the stream, " that when your hair gets wet and lays like that, you remind me of that girl in that one horror movie?" Whatever the response, white teeth reveal themselves as the blond grins, pleased with himself. Afterwards, he falls quiet, resting his head against the wall and observing Sasuke as he goes through the motions. He doesn't move away from the hand that comes to rest on his shoulder, wet, heated skin meeting his own untouched dermis.

There is a stall in action before Naruto deems it time to come forward, reaching out to smooth dark locks up and out of Sasuke's face, fingers threading into the strands. They slide down past the other's hairline and over the arch of cheekbones, traveling further until they reach slender fingers down at the Uchiha's sides. Naruto kisses away displaced water droplets, tongue flicking out to briefly glide along an earlobe. Eventually, moistened lips settle upon the juncture located between Sasuke's neck and shoulder. Voice barely heard above the shower, Naruto speaks along the skin. "I know I already said it…sort of. But," Tan fingers entwine themselves with pale digits, " _g__ood morning, Sasuke…"_

* * *

Sasuke would bite back a retort at his lovers blatant attempt to wind him up but is instead swept away by the blond's next move. He will never grow bored of the Naruto's touch on his skin, nor the affectionate, fleeting kisses that are now rained upon his face. Their fingers locked together, Sasuke lifts their hands to his lips, placing a kiss on each of the others knuckles. "It is a good morning indeed." He murmurs, dropping their hands to lean into the blond. All thoughts of washing their hair and bodies are forgotten, Sasuke initiating a slow but heated kiss, water cascading down their backs as his tongue slips past moist lips to greet the others. He can taste the tangy remnants of toothpaste as he traces teeth and tongue, swallowing Naruto's gasps as he pushes him against the tiled wall.

Pressing further into the blond, he drags his lips away to attack a bronze throat with fluttering kisses, teeth baring to nip the taut flesh in places. Tapered fingers rove the others torso, drawing lines through the moisture that are just as quickly washed away, hands occasionally meeting and weaving together before continuing their journey across smooth, wet skin and through sodden hair.

"Dobe…" Sasuke murmurs, barely audible over the running water. He pulls back slightly to find Naruto panting heavily, whiskered cheeks flushed and his blue orbs a darker hue than normal. Moisture drips from his face, moulding to run to run along the sides of his nose, over the curve of an upper lip and then into the seam of his lips before trickling down his chin and over his ravished neck which is now peppered with teeth marks. "We…probably… shouldn't…" He breathes between kisses, torn between continuing and pulling away.

* * *

He has to laugh at their gentle, fleeting touches. For an S-class criminal, Sasuke has quite the handle on subtleties and the like. Their interlocked digits come into contact with Sasuke's wonderful lips and cerulean pools are accompanied by a simpering gaze aimed to silently convey _how much_ he thoroughly enjoys the gesture.

Naruto's well and ready for the kiss when he receives it, pink lips parting for the intrusion that soon follows. He breathes hard through his nose, moaning as each puff of air is expelled. How peculiar, he finds, that the blond can't seem to find any particular spot on the slick body flattening him into the wall that is acceptable. All things considered, it seems Sasuke isn't faring much better and it's for that reason he laughs into the kiss, fingers traveling down the swell of southward cheeks and drawing back upwards.

Finally, he's allowed to pant openly as the other opts to pay his throat a visit, warm mouth attacking the skin in a way that will surely draw blood near the surface. Chin tipped upward, eyelids fall closed as Naruto takes it all, gripping pale shoulders and releasing them in intervals.

He fancies staying within the confines of the small space allotted for entirely different acts and, _hell,_ he's got nowhere to be today, nothing to do, they can find plenty of things to do remaining in this spot. Naruto's about to voice his thoughts when Sasuke beats him to it and, regrettably so, the blond can only agree.

"You're still kissing me, though…" he whispers, finding the skin of his chest cold when Sasuke removes his own warmth. Eventually, the press of lips along his skin tapers off and they have almost completely stilled, gazing at each other in silence. Inching towards the direct stream of water, he keeps his eyes trained on the other while grabbing for the soap.

"You are," he mutters, proceeding to properly clean himself, " entirely too distracting for your own damn good. I guess I can see why the girlies went ga-ga over you back in our sandbox-days." Turning, away he continues to lather.

" Tell me, what has Konoha got planned today for their resident delinquent?"

* * *

Biting back a chuckle as he reaches for the soap and washcloth, Sasuke shoots the other a smirk instead. "Were you ga-ga over me too dobe? Is that why you followed me around?" He snorts, swiping the washcloth under his armpits, jets of water washing away the suds as quickly as they are applied. "Wall maintainence." He supplies in answer to Naruto's last question. The outer perimeter of Konoha had always been proud of it's wall, a key tool in defending the village. Time and past conflicts meant that many areas are in need of repair or simply need reinforcing.

"I'm not too worried about today's job, I'll be out of the way of civilians and kept busy I suppose. You're free today aren't you? We should meet for lunch." Washing his hair and then standing under to rinse, Sasuke is the first to finish up and steps out to dry himself before brushing his teeth. In the reflection of the mirror he watches Naruto emerge from behind the shower curtain minutes later. "At least you don't have to wear your hair flat today." Extending a hand he lightly ruffles blond tresses, the resulting effect warranting a snigger. "See you in the kitchen, Nardo."

Using his damp towel as a whip, he strikes the back of Naruto's legs as he leaves, depositing the towel in the laundry basket as he walks through the bedroom. He can't explain it, but he in an irrevocably good mood, dressing with a lot better enthusiasm than the previous day. In the kitchen, he prepares some coffee then searches Naruto's cupboard spfor the necessary ingredients to make pancakes.

By the time his lover joins him, the pancakes are sizzling nicely on the hob, Sasuke sipping at his coffee as he flips them. "I thought we'd have a better breakfast than fruit today." He explains, tossing Naruto a look over his shoulder. "What do you want with them?"

* * *

"I won't dignify that with an answer." Turning away completely, hands come up to thread through flaxen strands, thoroughly ridding his hair of the less than pleasant gel product. Already, his head begins to feel lighter and Naruto has to remind himself what a difference the chemical's absence makes.

Their voices travel through the steam, bouncing of the surfaces that surround them closely. Admittedly, the blond does feel quite a bit better about Sasuke's tasks of the day voices that much, agreeing with the other in a few nods. Sasuke comes closer to him in the next moment, opting to perform the same cleansing action with his own hair and wordlessly, Naruto moves to allow him more room.

"I am free…" He pipes up, blinking at the proposal, slack-jawed at one point, and then face brightening into a full-blown grin. " That really sounds like a great idea," The confirmation is flavored with eagerness and Naruto tilts his head to watch the other depart. They lapse into silence for a short time afterwards, until the blond also steps out, nearly tripping over the tub's edge.

Sasuke mutters something he doesn't quite pay attention to, but soon foreign digits find themselves in his hair, tussling it so that it resembles some purebred dog old ladies like the cart around. With an eye-roll, he waves the other off, turning his back on him.

The sudden sting on the backs of his legs warrants a lovely round of curses aimed at his lover that surely follow Sasuke into the kitchen.

"Butcher my name like that again, Sasuke, and I'll be writing you a nice eviction letter." The threat is voiced before he even rounds the door frame and, upon doing so, he's met with a sight that nearly levels him from it's sheer oddity. He slows his pace, carefully stepping on the tile, as blue eyes scan over the solidifying mix in the pan. Eloquently, he mutters, " Well, _shit.._"

"What do I want on them?" His gaze flicks up to the patient expression. The lull of thought that follows, leaves only the pops and hisses of a sizzling pan. Shaking himself out of the fog, Naruto says, " Oh! Uhm, I guess syrup?"

The plate is handed to him soon after, the buttery aroma of pancakes reaching his nostrils as he breathes in. Once the blond gets a hold of a half-empty syrup bottle, he pops the cap, hovering the container over his breakfast. " You better not judge me for this," he warns, squeezing the bottle to let loose gobs of maple liquid.

Blond lashes fan out over dusky cheeks as the first bite is taken. He makes no effort to contain the bliss he feels upon tasting the airy treat.

" Alright," his muffled voice rings out, " you can stay."

* * *

Sasuke says nothing as he follows Naruto to the table, lowering himself onto the wooden seat with his ensemblé of pancakes and strawberries. He watches with an arched brow as the other destroys his breakfast with an unhealthy amount of maple syrup, _silently_ judging. How the blond maintains his physique is a mystery to Sasuke, it's as if the Kurama is taking it all. The thought warrants a smirk from the Uchiha, breaking out into quiet sniggers which he attempts to hide behind a curled fist. Dark hues glitter, Naruto's incredulous expression is only making the situation worse and his ribs already hurt from holding back a bout of laughter. In the end he forces a cough, gaze flicking down to his fork which he picks up to spoon a strawberry into his mouth.

Finally composed, he swallows and offers Naruto a simple shrug in explanation. "So just how long we're you waiting for me yesterday?" He decides to ask. "Are you going to wait for me again today hmm?" Sasuke would never admit it but he wants Naruto to wait of him. Especially after days like yesterday. His day had been shrouded in shadows despite the glorious weather and seeing the blond sat there waiting for him was like a burst of sunshine.

When breakfast is over, light conversation filling the time, Sasuke clears their plates. "Where should I meet you for lunch? Are you walking with me to the wall? It's on the east side so…" He turns around. "… we can easily avoid the market." Sasuke realises it may seem like he's avoiding the issues of being seen but he is sure Naruto will appreciate the gesture of inviting him along. Besides that, they will be having lunch together in the market street no doubt.

* * *

So caught up in the consumption of his breakfast, Naruto fails to notice the man sitting across from spiral into a fit chuckles. His gaze snaps up when he hears the first gasp and for a moment, he wonders if Sasuke has managed to choke on his fruit. Upon further inspection, Naruto's expression sags with with feigned annoyance when the other refuses to tell him just what he found so hilarious.

"You done?" The deadened tone is followed by another generous mouthful of pancakes and Naruto exhales loudly from his nose, eyes falling shut once more. He lifts another forkful to his lips and pauses when Sasuke mentions Naruto waiting for him once more.

"Ah," he starts, mulling over how to respond. " I think…I might just busy myself giving the place a once-over and get a few things done…" Realizing how horribly domestic he sounds, he finishes with, " Maybe learn some more jutsu, you know, cool-cat stuff."

A smirk tugs at his lips, as he knows Sasuke will definitely have something snarky to say. From then on, comfortable banter between them transpires as they straighten up the kitchen. Naruto is leaning in the doorway when the other inquires about their meeting place. "Hmm," bringing a tan finger to his lips, Naruto idly pokes at the flesh, tugging his lower lip as he ponders on.

"We should…try a barbecue place! Remember we used to drag you there after training? You'd turn your nose up at most of the food, insist that it was crap, but still take a doggie-bag with you."

"And yeah, I'll accompany you. I'll go throw on something over my boxers, so the village won't undergo a fainting epidemic." Pointing finger at the other, Naruto slides behind the door frame, making his way back towards his bedroom. When finds acceptable (clean) pants, Naruto pulls them on and wanders back into the living room, plopping himself on the couch. " You go and primp and we'll head out." Sinking into the pillows, he kicks his legs up on the coffee table.

* * *

"Barbeque? I don't recall ever doing that… all that fatty meat dripping in sauce…" Sasuke makes a face and shakes his head. "You must be mistaken." In reality, he vaguely remembers tucking some chicken wings into a paper bag and the juice dripped through onto his shorts; he doesn't bother mentioning this though. When Naruto disappears to dress, Sasuke lingers patiently by the front door and studies a photo hanging by the doorframe. It is a picture of Naruto with one if his frog-friends on his head, both sporting wide grins, though on the frog it looks kind of creepy.

Naruto returns and mentions something about 'primping' to which Sasuke turns and gives the other a withered look. "I'm already dressed you dolt and this is about as primped as I get." He gestures to himself and his slightly creased jacket. "If you're ready we'll get going." Slipping on his shoes, he opens the door and steps out onto the sun dappled balcony. Naruto's elderly neighbour is also outside, shaking out some kind of rug. She peers at him with grey eyes and then says, "Are you going to be a permanent fixture here then?" Sasuke blinks in surprise but answers honestly, "I hope so." The woman seems to mull that over for a moment and then nods. As she catches sight of Naruto she instantly brightens, offering a cheerful greeting before hobbling back inside. "I don't think your neighbour likes me." Sasuke smirks, knowing better than to get upset over it, the elderly are bound to be a little set in their ways.

The pair head out, taking a quiet scenic route along one of the small aqueducts that run through various parts of the village. Like the previous day, the people they do encounter are wearing wary expressions, eyes shifting between the two of them. Sasuke sneaks a glance at Naruto to see if he has noticed it but sees no obvious reaction from the blond. "I wonder if we'll see any old faces today - well old from my point of view. If I catch sight of Ino or Sakura, I may be tempted to run the other way." He had nothing against the two kunoichi, but small doses of them are enough for the Uchiha.

Their path takes a turn down a deserted street and taking advantage of this, Sasuke slows down, extends his arm and shoves Naruto playfully before taking off running. His shoes smack against the floor as he runs, arms pumping at his sides. He would use chakra to propel him further but this is much more of a challenge. Tossing a look over his shoulder, he calls out, "Come on! If you go any slower you'll stop."

* * *

The reappearance of his aging neighbor, Bachiko does not surprise him in the least. She has quite a penchant for being outside of her apartment in the early hours of the day, as most elderly seem to do. For the sake of scoping out any developments, Naruto stands to the side, quietly watching the exchange between her and Sasuke. It's awkward and uncomfortable, but the woman is nosy in her old age (Naruto suspects she was much the same in her younger years) and demands information out of Sasuke that she doesn't quite deserve. The blond lets it slide, though, what harm could it cause? She doesn't have any friends, or at least, he's never seen anyone visit her. Quite possibly, the one-liners may be the only time she speaks with anyone for the day.

"Mornin', Bachiko-san," he manages, grinning back at the old woman, before she disappears into her flat.

Today, he shuts himself off from the looks of apprehension, effectively looking past the few they encounter. Naruto doesn't miss a beat upon hearing the quiet prompt from the man walking beside him. " Probably. I guess I'd rather see everyone sooner than later. Suspense builds up, you know what I mean?"

He laughs when Sasuke mentions the gossip due, assuring the other that one by herself is bearable, but the two of them together—they'd likely scuttle back home with wounded prides.

They lapse back into silence after that, Naruto absently tonguing a piece of leftover pancake matter stuck in the crown of his back tooth. What he doesn't foresee, however, is the forward lurching pressure on his back, followed by Sasuke surging past him.

"Asshole," he hisses, before taking the bait, legs working hard to push himself forward, in an attempt to match the other's speed. "Are we _genin_ again?" His shouts echo through the streets of Konoha, much like they had when the both of them _were_ of a lower rank.

They continue the immature game of tag, all the way until houses and apartment complexes thin out and the path widens in lieu of the main entrance. Breathlessly, Naruto skids to a halt when they arrive at their destination, finding a small gathering of maintenance workers present and waiting for them.

"I guess," he says so quietly, only Sasuke can hear, " this is where I'm supposed to leave.." That being said, he makes no move to do so.

* * *

By the time they reach the wall, Sasuke's heart rate is a little higher from their impromptu chasing games but he is otherwise in high spirits and ready to get working. The scene that greets them is a small group of labourers including a burly powerhouse of a man, a gangly teenage boy with two missing teeth and a young woman who has a glare to rival Sasuke's. Casting Naruto a wary look he says, "Yeah… enjoy your day, I'll see you at lunch."

Sasuke regretfully watches Naruto depart before approaching the group. The biggest male towered over him, his muscles bulging and chest heaving. With a jab of his thumb, he introduces himself. "I'm Ren and I'm in charge of this operation. Fancy pants up there filled me in on the situation," Ren points up to the top of a wall where another man in jounin uniform is keeping watch. "… let me make this clear; I don't give a flying rats ass who y'are, you're here to work and that's it. You can load the pulley's down here, I'll be hoistin' from the top. We gotta work fast, at the moment this wall is a danger to the village. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal." Sasuke, having already had enough of the gruff man, replies. With that the rest of the group disperses to their assigned jobs and he glad no more introductions are made. Ren obviously enjoys being in charge and Sasuke can see how the sense of power is getting to his head a little as he barks orders at everyone. The Jounin from above, shakes his head at the scene before returning his gaze to the land beyond the wall. Sasuke positions himself at the base of the pulley system; a basic contraption comprised of a sturdy platform suspended by thick ropes and and metal pulley's. To his right, a pile of heavy looking stone blocks and bricks are ready for him to load onto the platform. When given the signal he begins.

Less than an hour into the work, the heat is beginning to take its toll on the workers. Shirts had long been discarded and Sasuke can feel his skin begin to burn. In a few more hours the sun will have moved enough so that he would be in the shadow but for now he just has to bare it or overheat in his shirt. It is exhausting work, as time passes on it's almost like the bricks are getting heavier. The strain in his arms and shoulders is beginning to get painful too; physical strength is not one of his strong points. Peering up from underneath damp locks of hair, he can see that Ren is having no problems, his huge arms hoisting the platform up with ease.

They take a small water break mid-morning, Sasuke pouring some of it over his head and tender shoulders. He is briefly introduced to some of the others and learns that a lot of them are actually family. Strangely, no one asks him any questions and he Sasuke is quite content with that. When it looks like the boy, Yuto, is going to ask, the female slaps him across the head. Sasuke is glad when they get back to work, despite the sun and pain. Anything other than sit with the odd family and their strange ways at least. As he finishes loading his next set, his mind drifts to Naruto and wonders what the blond is doing this very moment.

* * *

A single palm flattens against Sasuke's back and Naruto then moves to take his leave, resignedly turning his heel to tread back the way they came. The absence of feet pounding against the ground and breathy shouts echoing across sunbathed rooftops leaves quite a bit to be desired on Naruto's return home.

There's a high probability the duo have caused, what Kakashi would jokingly say, a ruckus on their way to the main gate and the blond can't help the blush that spreads to his cheeks when he passes by staring civilians. Hands shoved beneath the material of his cargo pants, he strolls on, daring to make eye contact with the few people who have yet to set off towards their jobs.

Short smiles and stiff nods are about the most he receives. He shrugs it off mentally, knowing they'll eventually come around.

Half past 10 in the morning finds Naruto back at home and standing in his living room with the inner turmoil of what to clean first gluing him to the spot.

"Bed," he mutters and sets off the direction of his room. As they left it, the mattress is complete with sheets strewn over the top and his comforter hanging by a corner off the side. During his silent chores, he realizes how quiet his apartment actually seems without the Uchiha. It's never really bothered him before, save for a few times when the guys were supposed to visit, but suddenly had to bail for various reasons. He can hear the faint sounds of water running through the pipes as his neighbors twist the taps to life and the soft hum of a vacuum running across a carpet. Naruto used to wonder if his flatmates could hear things he got up to, but the worry was stifled when he realized his ears were much more keen than most people. Probably a side effect of being a jinchuuriki.

Once their room is in order, Naruto trots to the bathroom to do a quick wipe-over, shaking out the rugs and rinsing out the tub, toilet, and sink. In the kitchen, the blond peers at the clock hanging near the door frame, discerning he has another hour to kill before he sets back out in the heat.

Fixing himself a bowl of grapes (more out of habit than anything else), he promptly pads back into the living room, where he lays down on the couch and balances the bowl on his chest, idly flipping through television channels. More than anything, he leaves it on for the sound, having no present interest in anything he sees on the screen. Like a child, the blond plays with his food, eating each fruit in various ways, throwing them up in the air and catching them in his mouth. One bounces off the tip of his nose and lands on the floor, rolling under the couch.

" _Augghh_," he cries exaggeratedly, sliding off the couch to scope out the rogue grape. Then, in a spectacular show of laziness, Naruto lies flat on his stomach, arm outstretched under the couch, yet too short to reach the fruit and stays there. He turns his head in the direction of his tv, or what he can see from under the coffee table and watches the rest of some nature show until it's time for him to head back out.

Naturally, when the whiskered nin steps back out into the street, all signs of having laid around for an hour have left him and, guiltily, he trots in the direction he knows Sasuke will be, hoping the Uchiha hasn't overexerted himself in this heat.

* * *

The time finally arrives for Sasuke to pack up for the morning and meet Naruto. Ren invites him to join the group for lunch but he politely declines, pulling his shirt back on and heading out moments later. The sun is now at his highest and the streets provide little shade from its hot rays. Sasuke rakes his fingers through his damp tresses, scraping them away from his face which glistens with a light sheen of sweat. He surmises that he probably looks a mess but doesn't really care, he has worked up an appetite and is looking forward to resting in cool place.

Sasuke turns up outside the barbecue grill a little after noon and it isn't minutes later that familiar head of sun-streaked locks appears from around the corner. He offers a small wave as he greets Naruto, who seems to be unaffected by the heat at this point in time. "Ugh, let's get inside before I melt." He says, ushering the other through the door. The Grill is a popular spot it would appear, nearly every booth is occupied by patrons young and old, all enjoying the selection of charred meats and fish. Sasuke is thankful for the numerous overhead fans that keep the place cool, a nice respite from the scorching temperatures outside.

Heading towards the back of the room, they manage to find a seat in the corner, Sasuke sliding in the seat that would keep his back to the rest of the restaurant. "Ah this is much better." He comments, picking up a menu and letting his eyes glide over the options. "I'm actually really hungry, I've literally been lifting bricks all morning." As if to illustrate his point, he rolls his shoulders with a grunt, features twisting in pain. "…But you'll be happy to know, the people I was working with are okay. A bit lacking in the tact department but friendly enough." Placing the menu back down, he casts a quick glance behind him; most are too wrapped up in their social gatherings to have even noticed their presence and those that had, quickly turned their attention somewhere else.

"So how was your morning?" He asks, turning back to Naruto. Before the other has the chance to answer, their orders are being taken, Sasuke opting for a mixed platter. He repeats his question.

* * *

"My morning," he begins with a smile, leaning forward on the table between them, once their waiter has left, " was extraordinarily uneventful. Schlepped around the apartment for however long and ate a snack." He doesn't mention the nagging feeling of loneliness he had felt for the duration of Sasuke's absence, nor does he comment on laying flat on the floor for an hour.

Blunt nails drum across the lacquered wood, each finger following the other in slow succession. "More importantly, I'm glad they were right to you, however burly that one guy seemed. Does he not remind you of old Tazuna? I swear I make that connection every time I come across anyone working in construction. I guess it shows how terribly unoriginal I am."

Azure orbs scan over Sasuke's appearance, wandering over the sharp line of his jaw, and down his sweat-moistened neck. He can see the faint hint of sunburns that promise to make themselves more vibrant in the coming hours. The other's breathing is lazy and even, relaxed in a way that tells Naruto he is, in fact, exhausted.

"I can feel the endorphins rise off of you," he voices after his scrutiny, " the only good thing about over-exertion, I guess. But you are in good spirits and I'm glad no one has botched it, today." He fixes the other with an encouraging smile, and the expression lasts even as their waiter returns with their food, simpering gaze connected with Sasuke's. Gratitude voiced, the uniformed man departs, leaving the two of them to dig into their meal in good company. The blond asks Sasuke to explain the wall builders' appearances, hanging on every detail, while still managing to angle medium-rare cooked steak into his mouth. "Now I'll be able to notice them on the streets," he concedes, bringing a glass to his mouth.

He's in the middle of taking one long drag of the crisp liquid, when he hears his name called from an unmistakable timbre. Frozen, Naruto stares up from his glass at a slowly approaching wiry-haired Kiba sans Akamaru.

"_Hey_, man," the dog nin starts, hand coming to clasp the top of the booth in which Sasuke is seated. " Didn't know you were crashing here, today. Shoulda told me, I haven't seen your ass in _ages."_ Abnormal pupils swivel over to Sasuke and the only acknowledgement Kiba offers is a stony-faced, " Hi."

Naruto surmises he should have been more careful in speaking too soon.

"Uh, hey," he manages, voice distorted from the glass still in contact with his lips. Bringing the cup down, Naruto tries to seem a bit less out of his comfort zone. " You're right, though. It's been forever! How's the litter, Kiba? By litter I mean your family, of course."

Obnoxious and nasally, Kiba throws his head back to laugh, tremors slowing only to reply with, " Oh fuck you." In a table nearby, a mother with three small, gawking children, glares at the men.

"But yeah, I heard the entertainment was back in town." Naruto silently sucks in a breath, blond brows furrowing in instant annoyance.

"You could've worded that a lot better, Kiba." His passiveness doesn't quite mask how irked he really is.

* * *

Posture suddenly rigid, Sasuke is all too aware of the hand only inches behind his head and the voice that unmistakably belongs to Kiba Inuzuka. Past encounters with the loud dog-nin had been unpleasant and laced with hostility and no doubt, those qualms will have intensified over the years in his absence. Picking at his food, Sasuke ignores Kiba's presence until he is spoken to; he doesn't have to wait long. A brief 'Hi' is tossed his way but the dog-nin returns his attention to Naruto almost immediately without giving Sasuke time to answer.

As usual, Kiba is loud and foul-mouthed. Sasuke silently shifts uncomfortably as unwanted attention is drawn to their table, meaning the attention is also shifted on him. The next snarky comment from Kiba warrants a dark glare, lips then curving into a smirk. "I had no idea you found me so entertaining mutt." The comment earns him a little kick from under the table. Naruto, it would appear, is not amused by the encouragement. Kiba however barks out an abhorrent laugh, placing his palms back on the table before growling at Sasuke. "Don't flatter yourself Uchiha, if it were up to me you'd be locked up . Konoha doesn't need your 'greater than thou' ass. Never did, traitor." Slit pupils narrow as spouts venom at Sasuke, who remained stoic through the whole outburst.

Looking past Kiba's shoulder, Sasuke observes that some of the patrons are nodding their agreement. It hurts a little bit but he doesn't let it show, shifting his gaze over to a seething Naruto. Kiba hasn't finished however. "… And Naruto, I don't know how you can trust him after he's tried to kill you so many times. He's probably using you or something."

Sasuke, feeling the need to do so, calls Kiba out on his ignorance. "I am sat right here you know. Naruto is old enough to make his own decisions."

* * *

The strategically angled kick towards Sasuke's shin is a jerk-like reaction, with Naruto unsure of whether he has grounds to stand on with regard to persuading his lover to not react. It's a tricky situation, he finds, gazing between the two and being caught in the middle. The exchange he regrettably witnesses is nothing close to pleasant. Perhaps Kiba has yet to realize what a direct effect his negative comments have on Naruto himself.

It's a fact he comes to realize as the two of them continue on. Kiba quite possibly, only has the gall to speak to Sasuke in that manner because he cares for Naruto. Good intentions aside, the blond hardly values that fact if his friend finds it acceptable to show his concern by aiming low blows at someone who is actually trying to change. When the times comes for the Naruto himself to be addressed, hands are placed flat on the table in front of him and he stares up at Kiba, features eerily cool and unreadable.

"Kiba," he starts, voice dangerously lowered a few octaves so that it can only be detected in close proximity, " I would suggest properly researching the facts of the situation, before spouting ludicrous ideas. I understand why you're concerned, but talking blindly to someone you hardly know anymore does nothing for either parties. You don't have to be friends with him, but if you want to continue _our_ friendship, I suggest you learn the way of subtlety." Be it for the sake of the blond's sanity or the arrangement of Kiba's face, Naruto decides to end the meeting right then and there.

Aiming a steely glance at Sasuke, Naruto slides out of the booth, turning towards the front desk in which they will pay for their meal. He pauses beside the dog nin, offering one last comment. " Your words hurt more than just him, you know." Falling silent, he moves past Kiba, with Sasuke following.

Once they arrive at the host's desk, Naruto points to where they were seated and fishes out money to pay for both of their food and the tip. On their way back to the apartment, the blond is silent, with the only noise between them being the sound of mire crunching under their sandals. He fumbles with his keys to unlock the door once they arrive, body tense with underlying ire coursing under his skin.

"I'm just so _fuckin'_ mad! That Goddamn mongrel! How the Hell does he justify saying that shit to us? In public, no less?!" He throws his keys and wallet on the table, moving to slam open a cupboard in hopes for a glass.


	9. Chapter 9

He had been expecting raised voices, maybe a little scuffle, but Sasuke is stunned into silence by the carefully composed words from Naruto, each one laced with acid. The effect is immediate. Kiba bristles in front of them, curling his hands into fists. He remains that way until they stand, brushing past him to pay their bill. Sasuke feels like he should say something but decides against it and follows Naruto outside into the blazing heat.

The walk back to the apartment doesn't take long, the levels of irritation warranting a quicker pace. Sasuke can feel the tension rolling off Naruto in waves and it isn't until they step foot into his small living room that he begins to release it. He follows the others hastened footsteps into the kitchen where a cupboard is slammed open and Sasuke winces at the noise. In three quick strides he is behind Naruto, two hands resting on Naruto's hips.

"Calm down." He murmurs, sliding his arms round a rigid middle. "We both knew that not all your friends would be happy and Kiba… he's never really been one for tact." On any other day, Sasuke would of punched the dog-nin but he had already seen it coming somewhat and for Naruto's sake he kept his cool in that regard. He understands that the blond will be taking this personally also and although his upset isn't misplaced, it will do no good to simmer over it now.

* * *

" No!" He whirls around, leaning away into the counter behind him. " I should be comforting you, _not_ the other way around! I swear this keeps happening! I figured I'd be the cool-fucking-cucumber in every situation, but I'm damn near tempted to go to the Inuzuka compound and let all of their dogs run free!" Fingers run angrily through golden locks, effectively mussing up the hair even more so.

" He didn't need to go that far and you know it." What he refrains from telling Sasuke is that he's been left aghast at Kiba's reaction. Naruto's always been aware of Kiba's growing dislike for Sasuke. The last time he brought up the formerly rogue nin in the other's presence, Kiba had gone stony-faced and silent. What settles in the pit of his stomach is the notion that perhaps he doesn't know his friends as well as he'd initially thought.

Naruto looks down at pale hands that maintain their grip around his midriff and allows himself to deflate, somewhat. His gaze is still trained downward when his next words are mumbled out. " Sorry," is all he can manage at first, heaving a long sigh.

" You're so much more understanding than people like to acknowledge. If people can get past their preconceptions about you, they'd be able to see it." Azure irises flick back up to Sasuke, eyes obscured somewhat by blond lashes.

* * *

"I know, I do." He points out. "His words _did_ affect me but what was worse was the general agreement from everyone else in that place." Frowning he lifts a hand push back the front of Naruto's hair. "He's your friend though and… I don't deserve comfort because I'm not losing anything. I can't lose what I never had to begin with." The corner of his lips lift then, not quite reaching the eyes.

"… And you know, it's early days. I have long way to go in earning people's trust again. Until then we just have to take the bad with the good. Like today, at the wall for example. Those guys were cool around me. It was refreshing." Happy with his reasoning, he nods to the open cupboard. "Now was there something you needed from there?" Mirth finally enters Sasuke's eyes, "You're so sexy when you're mad, anyone ever tell you that?"

* * *

The blond's ready to wind himself back up, furiously explain to Sasuke that he _does_ deserve better treatment and how he shouldn't pretend to be so mild and meek about the situation. On the other hand, had the wayward nin gone the other route and fell victim to Kiba's taunts, he'd likely still have something to say about his actions. How is it that Naruto keeps being caught in the middle of his own opinions? As it would turn out, the man known for his standoffish demeanor is decidedly more level-headed then Naruto.

His mouth opens to explain just that, when Sasuke throws a figurative cog in the machine. " I-what?" He blinks up at the other, expression morphing into apparent confusion. Finally, the upward-lilted words register in his agitated mind, and Naruto's jaw snaps shut.

Brows knit together and a deep-set frown morphs his features. Slowly, he removes Sasuke hands from around his waist, moving past the other and mumbling, " Not thirsty anymore. And no, no one's told me that. I was a blushing virgin, before I got mixed up with the likes of you." He exits the kitchen altogether, aiming one last comment behind him. " Don't you have a shower to take?"

* * *

Sasuke stares after the sullen blond with a perplexed expression. He can't decide if the other is actually annoyed at him or just sulking. Whatever it is, he doesn't press the issue, opting to close the cupboard and head straight to bathroom.

His body is literally crying out for a shower, all his muscles are pulled tight, particularly in his arms and shoulders. It's an effort to even pull his clothes off, the mesh of his undershirt is stuck to his clammy skin and when he rolls it up off his shoulders it chafes against his sunburned skin. Bunching his clothes up and setting them aside, he pads across to the tub and reaches in to run the water. It doesn't take long to reach temperature and Sasuke climbs in, cringing under the jets of water hitting his tender flesh. Ignoring the sting, he picks up the soap and begins to lather himself and soon the pain is forgotten, washed away down the plug along with the suds.

Minutes later while he is washing the grease out of his hair, he hears the door open and tentative footsteps on the tiles. Poking his head out, hair a mass of foam, Sasuke squints at the blond haired intruder. "Come to join me?"

* * *

As he watches Sasuke disappear into the hallway, guilt winds it's spindly fingers around him. Naruto finds he may well be more miffed at himself , than anyone else at the present. Instead of spouting off, he should have been quicker to realize that Kiba's actions were long predicted and should not have caused this much upset.

Looking around, Naruto realizes he has nothing to busy himself with, though, perhaps prompting light-hearted banter through a shower veil would do well for the both of them. Slowly, the door cracks open as he pushes it forward to peer into the steamy bathroom. He finds that the other had forgotten to set a towel down to dry himself with and turns away to acquire on from the small closet next to the bathroom door.

He's folding the fabric and setting it down on the hamper when the voice reaches his ears. Upon hearing the inquiry, it dawns on him that's he's not quite ready to carry on with the shift of mood he had originally intended to make. Naruto seriously considers declining the offer and trotting off to lay face down on his mattress. The inky mop of hair staring back at him coaxes the blond to comply and, despite himself, Naruto slowly does away with his clothing.

Wordlessly, he steps into the tub, keeping his eyes on the other as his hair flattens under the stream of water. The displaced anger still hums low under his skin, but with effort, Naruto is able to direct that energy elsewhere. Hands come to grip at the moistened sides of Sasuke's waist. Naruto intends to have their positions opposite from earlier, pushing the other's back and into the tiled wall. His head sinks down to become cradled in the crook of Sasuke's neck, wet hair mingling together. The tight, controlled roll of hips a moment later proves to be the right choice and as he presses them forward, what he mutters next is barely audible.

"_Sorry_.."

* * *

A warm upward tugging of lips is offered upon Naruto entering the tub. Seconds later, Sasuke finds his back meeting the cool tiles behind him as a lithe body is pressed against his front, face buried in the juncture of his shoulder. He barely registers the muted apology as hips are swiftly thrust into his own coaxing a ragged gasp to escape his lips. Hands find themselves clamped onto slick shoulders, "D-Don't be sorry." He breathes.

One hand slips from the others shoulder to cup his chin, lifting it so their eyes can meet. No more words are said as Sasuke lowers his head, lips meeting fleetingly, barely brushing together. He exhales through his nose and murmurs something incomprehensible before pressing his lips more firmly to their opposites. His hands, which had returned to their position on Naruto's shoulder, massage the knots present there, moving in small circles across the expanse of bronze skin.

* * *

He continues to move his body in the same manner, detaching his lips from the other's to lean his head back, expelling air through his mouth and up into the steamy air above them. It actually hurts when Sasuke presses his thumbs into his shoulder, though Naruto was fully aware of how tightly he had wound himself. The other's actions prove useful, as each circle across his skin slowly whittles away the tension.

His own voice surprises himself. " Don't be sorry," the blond repeats, azure-rimmed pupils slowly revealing themselves as Naruto stares up at the hazy ceiling. Before he reconnects eyes contact, hands remove their grip from Sasuke and plaster themselves flat on the wall behind Sasuke, fingers splaying out on either side of his head. When Naruto does decide to level his gaze with obsidian, the tanned visage has turned steely, _challenging_. "You're going to just let me run wild," he prompts in a measured, low tone. "Because I will," Naruto continues.

" Don't think for a _second_," he presses flush against Sasuke's lower half," that I won't use that to my own advantage."

* * *

Each word Naruto utters is dripping with promise, bordering on threatening. Sasuke finds that instead of feeling the need to counter the verbal challenge, he feels intrigued, excited and little nervous. His stomach lurches violently when hips are once more pressed into his own, they have barely started and his arousal is prominent, aching.

Pelvis angles upwards, bucking into the others need. The water has provided a slickness to their anatomies, making the motion easy and thrilling. Sasuke's length twitches each time their groins meet, shuddering moans leaving his lips and bouncing off the tiled walls. His nose nudges the others, lips brushing again. Naruto as of yet makes no move to return the kiss but Sasuke is determined he can coax supple lips open with a sweep of his tongue across the seam.

Pale hands slip from his shoulders, gliding down the contours of his back. Tapered fingertips trace every dip, curve and arch of the muscled back, sculpted almost too perfectly. Travelling further south, they meet the swell of Naruto's bottom, where they dig in and squeeze, pulling towards him. Teeth graze at the blond's lower lip, having still being denied of any access or reciprocation. "Please…" He murmurs, uncaring of how needy he sounds.

* * *

heir close proximity means little as Naruto remains just out of reach, drawing away whenever Sasuke extends himself forward. It's a game he's managed to weave for the sake of leaving the other to chase _him_ for once. There's little he allows and what he does is fleeting, ghosting contact between tiers. His own lips stay shut, a lovely contrast to Sasuke moistened ones that remain open with each pant that expels through them.

Hands travel down his frame, but Naruto keeps his gaze steady, noting how each drop of water outlines Sasuke's being, how a moisture meets within the dip of prominent collar bones. He lowers himself to taste the water contained there, pink tongue flicking out to come in contact with the gathered liquid. In the same action, he grinds down hard on the other and though his own hands remain on the wall, the blond pins Sasuke back, leaving no room to move. "If you aren't going to do anything," he growls, warm breath dispersing over a clavicle, " then I will."

The breathy plead that follows next spurs him forward. " Please,_ what_," he replies savagely, palm pushing off the wall, descending to grip other roughly, fingers curling around the heated length. Naruto's gaze drops monetarily to witness the reddened head slip behind his fist as he strokes the other. When he decides to raise his eyes, dark pupils have become dilated in fervor and Naruto's the one panting now. Despite his state of mind, the words uttered are solid and purposeful. " Don't leave things open-ended with me Sasuke, if you want something, _say it._"

* * *

A breathy puff of excitement is emitted when moist muscle flicks over his collarbone but the gentle gesture is short-lived, Sasuke's back hitting the tiles once again as he roughly pinned. Pleaing once more and half-hating himself for it, Sasuke isn't prepared for the vicious demand and sudden direct contact of warm fingers coiling around his arousal.

Knees buckle and the stifling air is soon punctuated with low hums of approval as Sasuke melts under the molten touch of Naruto's deft hand. His head sags, dropping to a broad shoulder where he release more ragged pants, hips rocking forward ever so slightly. "I want…" He gasps. "I wanted you to kiss me." He admits, hands clumsily slipping over wet skin, grabbing anything he can. "But… this, this is good too… nngh." He groans loudly then, lips parting for his teeth to embed themselves in the others shoulder. His hips rock more forcefully and he is finding it hard not to slide down the wall as his legs seem to be giving up on him.

* * *

"When did you become so docile?" He purrs into the shell of Sasuke's ear. The the other's forehead is cradled on the blond's shoulder, leaving Naruto with only a small vantage point, and there are things he can discern just from the ragged breathing emitted form Sasuke. The other is shaky and the words he manages to form are void of any force. Enamel press into the arch of Naruto's trapezius muscle, and the blond gives the hardened length one last firm stroke before letting go completely. Moving back, an arm stretches out to grasp the shower knob, twisting it off. As the stream of water comes to a halt, Naruto presses forward again, capturing wet lips with his own and righting Sasuke in the same movement. " Can't you stand properly?" The question is whispered across swollen tiers.

From a toned shoulder, Naruto's grip travels southward until it reaches the jut of Sasuke's wrist bone, where he pulls the arm towards him. "Hurry up," he orders, turning away to step out of the tub, muscles of his back shining under the bathroom light with moisture. He leads them both towards their bed, erection bobbing between his legs with each step, and when they arrive Naruto comes to a stop. "Go," is all he offers, urging Sasuke to lay down before him.

* * *

Sable hues flicker darkly, lips managing to contort into a scowl in response to Naruto's observant comment. He doesn't particularly like his weaknesses being picked out but at the same time, his lovers attitude in instances like this is something to be embraced. Naruto's strong-willed nature, masculinity and sexuality is exciting and the fact that they intergrate their ever-present rivalry into these intimate moments is something Sasuke would never wish to be taken away.

"You're an asshole." He hisses when Naruto breaks contact, leaving him irritated and aching for more. The shower is shut off and Sasuke looks at the other curiously. "Aren't you going to wash?" His question goes unanswered when fingers circle his wrist and he is yanked forward, Naruto hopping out of the tub. Sasuke has little option but to follow, eyes trained on the ripple of bronze back muscles and firm buttocks that pull tight with every step.

Sasuke has no complaints when he is led into the bedroom, erection rising a little further in anticipation. Naruto's command is controlled and final, Sasuke perching himself on the end of the bed and shuffling back to lay down. A pale hand reaches down, tapered fingers gripping his own length and giving it a tight squeeze just to relieve some of the pressure building within him.

_Fuck…_

* * *

The sight before him is a lovely one and Naruto takes his time joining Sasuke where he lays sprawled on the bed. The undeniable thrill he receives from ordering the other around and having little complaint in return doesn't match his steely visage. As Naruto moves forward, he leans down to brace himself on the mattress before sliding a leg over narrow hips, settling his weight atop pale upper thighs.

Between them, the blond grasps each stiffened erection, bringing them together within his wide palm to continue what he'd done to Sasuke in the shower. The slow pace he offers will surely draw out impatience from the other and Naruto aims solely to coax terse words into existence. With his free hand, Naruto glides over each dip of muscle, past peaked dusky nipples, and over supple lips. Fingers settle within soaked inky locks and as Naruto leans southward, he squeezes harder between them, hissing through clenched teeth at his own action.

For as long as Sasuke allows Naruto to have complete control, he will surely take advantage of it, not quite applying enough pressure when he touches the other, or purposely failing to establish any rhythm when he strokes them. Lips press into the line of a jugular vein and as he can feel the pulse of life travel through it, Naruto provides more incentive to the man below him.

"I don't know," he begins, speaking as if he'd been replying to a question Sasuke had previously voiced, " I guess I just figured you would've been a little less lenient with allowing me to have my way." He pushes into his own hand then, hips angled downward and grounding Sasuke into the mattress. "You make a nice doll, however."

* * *

Flesh prickles with anticipation, goosebumps dappling the pale expanse and only increasing when Naruto comes to settle on his thighs. He finds his length encased in a warm hand once more, the initial stroke prompting a high arch of the spine, head snapping back against the linens as a throaty moan is released. The familiar texture of the others arousal sliding along with his own is both welcomed and cursed. Welcomed because of the sensations it ignites throughout his body and cursed because it is almost _too much_.

Naruto's strokes are irregular and painfully drawn out and Sasuke can't help but feel that the blond is doing that on purpose, which, is quite amazing really as Naruto himself must be feeling the strain too. Craning his neck, Sasuke can see that he has assumed right. Naruto's jaw is set firm, dark azure eyes focused on his ministrations. "Hnnh, Naruto… Bastard!" He hisses. Fingers curl into the sheets beside him at another unforgiving stroke. "Stop fucking around- aah!" His head falls back onto the mattress hard, hips bucking up violently. _Shit that idiot knows what he's doing…_

He gulps in mouthfuls of air, toes curling only half-aware of the hand that is trailing it's way up his torso until calloused finger pads touch his lips, moving over them to settle in his hair. Another agonising squeeze to his throbbing arousal is delivered as Naruto hovers above him, leaning closer to press lips to his throat and utter words that make Sasuke's blood boil.

"A DOLL?!" He growls incredulously. There is little left for him to say however, Naruto is now undulating his hips causing a delicious friction that has Sasuke's eyes rolling back and an involuntary nasally whine escaping. "I hate you." He grits out moment later, willing himself to sit up on his elbows. The depths of his eyes have a feral quality to them as he pins Naruto with smouldering look. Supporting himself on one elbow, Sasuke reaches between them, wrestling the others hand away so he grip Naruto's erection. Smoky hues remain fixed on Naruto's as he pumps his fist vigorously up and down the swollen length, slick with sweat and pre-essence. "I don't know what kind of dolls you played with when you were little…" He says huskily. "… But I bet they couldn't do this." He hand twists up, thumb sliding up over the flushed head and circling it.

* * *

Uneven puffs of breath escape from his mouth upon hearing the scandalized retort. Sasuke's voice is void of any humor Naruto himself finds in the far-fetched connection. Eyes shut, the blond's still laughing when his weight is shifted upward and long fingers coil around his own throbbing need. His chortles immediately halt, instead his breath draws inward to be held within his lungs. On the exhale, Naruto releases Sasuke, both hands coming to steady himself near the area where dark strands of hair soak the pillow under the other's head.

Sasuke's low timbre is enough to draw out the moan that rises from the blond's throat, but swift, hard pumps by foreign hands brings about the same end. "It's," he gasps, drawing back to sit up completely, " it's about time." Assisting Sasuke in his efforts, tightly controlled hips push into the steady grip, meeting each stroke with a thrust. As it plays out, his decision becomes his own undoing and with the passing time, the blond becomes decidedly more vocal. Had there been anything else his mind could supply to rile the other further, Sasuke's deft fingers bar him from speaking it.

A thumb sweeps over his leaking tip and along with the next keening sound exits the last of his restraint. Flaxen brows move together, creasing the tanned skin between them and slowly, his own hands glide up and over his thighs. Naruto clutches at himself, blunt nails digging into the skin that stretches thin over rolling hipbones. The fog of lust occupies his thoughts and Naruto is unable to find any acceptable spot to place his own wondering hands as one drags across his prominent abdominals, while the other feverishly smooths back his limp bangs.

* * *

Satin-like flesh slips easily between his palm and fingers, hot to the touch and pulsing with each swipe of his thumb. Weighed down with passion, Sasukes half-lidded eyes rove over Naruto's flushed form. The blond has taken to smoothing his palms over his own muscles, a sight that has Sasuke entertaining the idea of watching him please himself sometime in the future. The very idea coaxes a groan from his lips, arousal twitching.

Having drawn out some very pleasing vocals from Naruto, Sasuke decides to move on, sitting up completely to shift onto his knees. He crawls back, bottom in the air as he settles between the others parted thighs. Lips press against the inside of a leg, trailing up to the crease of a groin and past a thatch of fair curls. He lifts away to start on the other side only in the opposite direction, the tip of his nose brushing the soft flesh of Naruto's sack. From there, he peppers kisses upwards, along straining flesh and back down. He wants a little payback before Naruto decides he wants to take over again.

Sasukes hands meanwhile, find rest on Naruto's hip, fingers digging into the curve as his mouth works to tease. Kitten licks soon accompany the kisses, brief flicks of the tongue against his hardness, stopping to swirl around the inflamed tip. Now and again, he'd stop and look up at Naruto with dark orbs, the intent of his ministrations showing clearly in those depths. "You're so sensitive…" He murmurs when his hot breath causes a jerk and whimper. "How much more can you take I wonder…."

* * *

Hands flatten against the mattress behind him, just as he slides off of Sasuke's thighs. He watches the other shift himself with clouded eyes, hues darkened with anticipation of Sasuke's intent. Naruto's lips are open, but his teeth are clenched and when the other lowers himself near Naruto's straining erection, a labored breath is drawn in through a tensed jaw. The kisses that are planted on the sensitive skin of his thighs are unhurried, precise and careful in manner.

Lips trail unhurriedly down the prominent line of his groin and the need to lock the joint of his elbow straight skitters across his fevered mind, lest his quivering arms cease to hold him up. Naruto's thighs twitch with the urge to draw back together as dark hair hangs low between them, ghosting along the skin and tickling the flesh maddeningly so.

Sasuke's touch travels lower still and Naruto, unable to continue watching the sight, swivels his gaze upwards, where the light from the whirring fan above them seems substantially brighter. Keening into the air around them that seems all too hot, moistened lips form an 'o' as a skillful tongue teases the tip of his cock. He looks down just in time to witness the other peering up at him with taunting eyes. What he hears next makes tense fingers curl inwards, drawing the sheets up and into the fists that form at his sides.

His mouth shuts into a thin line and a hand shoots forward to grab the other by his hair, holding Sasuke in place so Naruto can push his length into the source of the goading comment. He allows himself a few more shallow thrusts before sitting up completely, manhandling Sasuke off of his elbows and returning him on his back. " You'll fucking see," he growls, climbing over the other. Using one hand to support himself, he moves to cast a shadow over Sasuke, shoving the fingers of his other hand past the dark-haired male's lips. Satisfied with the accumulation of moisture, he reaches back, exhaling as he hurriedly preps himself. Eyes clench shut while he goes through the motions, having never done it to himself leaves room for error, but the impatience coursing through him wins out.

It's in the next moment Naruto's gripping Sasuke's erection and lowering himself, so that the tip is slowly breaching his entrance. Azure irises reveal themselves once more, leveling with obsidian and with one last exhale, Naruto comes down completely. Pain explodes within him, drawing forth a sharp cry from his throat. Despite himself, it ebbs away slowly, but Naruto remains still, chin tilted upward and mouth parted for the breaths that won't come.

* * *

No sooner had the words left his mouth when his hair is harshly tugged, prickling his scalp in a firm hold. Then suddenly his mouth is filled with something thick and hot, pushing to the back of his throat and catching him off guard. Eyes immediately brim with moisture as his throat constricts around the pulsing flesh, choking him for a brief moment until it slips back out. Copious amounts of saliva drips from Naruto's need and Sasuke has no time to comment as his mouth is filled again and again.

Naruto pulls out for the last time and Sasuke pins him with a red-rimmed glare, lips parted, wet and flushed. "What the fuck, I nearly choked bas-" With a grunt he is manoeuvred onto his back before he can finish and Naruto is once again towering over him, vehemence painted on whiskered features. When fingers are forced into his mouth, dark eyes widen … _Is he going to?_ Reservations aside, Sasuke works his tongue over the broad digits, lathering them fully before they are removed. His head falls back on the mattress as pants in much needed air, dizzy from the pace and Naruto's rough treatment.

Upon a hearing a soft moan, Sasuke slowly lifts his head and nearly loses himself right there. Never before had he imagined seeing Naruto like this; glistening with sweat, cheeks a deep scarlet as he reaches behind himself to stretch himself. Although he can't see the action fully, the _knowledge_ is enough to have Sasuke's blood rushing south, his groin aching painfully. He doesn't have to wait long and as soon as Naruto lowers himself slowly, onto his length, Sasuke release a low drawn out groan. Aware that his lover is in pain however, he refrains from bucking his hips up and waits, teeth marring his lower lip.

The seconds tick by like hours before his lover moves, giving Sasuke the cue he needs to lift his pelvis to meet Naruto each time he grinds his hips down. Slippery fingers reach up to rest on the thighs that contract and relax, smoothing over the taut skin. Parted lips don't hold the low-timbre moans and curses, becoming more frequent and unhinged as the tempo increases.

* * *

Bleary eyes drop down to the man below him, observing the reactions his own movements draw forth. Pink, separated tiers, once pallor in color let incoherent words escape sporadically. Nothing is withheld and when Naruto grinds down low, Sasuke reciprocates, pushing farther into him and coaxing white enamel to nearly tear at the flesh they bare down on. Lest he draw his own blood, Naruto releases reddened lips and runs a tongue over the abused skin.

Awarded higher control, Naruto takes advantage by conducting his own experiments, rolling his hips clockwise, counterclockwise, and rocking them slowly, so that the muscles of his abdomen harden with the practice of control. Expelling a low 'hmm' of approval, Naruto finds that Sasuke becomes particularly vocal when a circular motion is applied to the method. Pale fingers press crescent indentations into the blond's thighs, pulling Naruto down further into upward thrusts that have the jinchuuriki nearly mewling with delectation.

The pace Naruto administers is nothing new and, admittedly, the blond had never thought twice about how Sasuke managed to emerge victor of their previous battles of dominance. However, what surprises the blond is how easily the other falls in line after a few terse words and rough handling. He quite likes having Sasuke reduced to a panting mess below him.

"Admit it," he finally voices, breath hitching sharply when a thrust is angled _just so_ within him, " you gripe and moan and _insist_ you're the alpha male, or what ever belligerent crap you were spewing a while back, but you get a thrill from being told what to do. Tell me I'm wrong."

* * *

Dark hues remain locked on his lover, watching those strong thighs work to lift the blond up and bring himself back down. In the small gap between, he catches a glimpse of his own arousal disappearing inside Naruto and his already hot cheeks, flush even further. Eyes travel north, to those tantalising hips _damn those hips…._ Naruto is doing things with his body that drive Sasuke crazy and it's all coming from those hips he loves so much. Knuckles whiten as he grips and twists the sheets in his fist, harsh pants continuing to be drawn. It's all too much yet not enough at the same time; he wants release but he doesn't want to stop.

Despite becoming unravelled beneath his lover, Sasuke is unrelentless with his bucking hips, driving himself into the tight sheath of Naruto's ass over and over. Sweat beads on his forehead and collects in the crease of his stomach, grunts of effort accentuating each upward thrust. His lovers unmasked sounds of ecstasy are something he will never tire of hearing but his next words however…

"Are we really discussing this now?" He rasps breathlessly, eyes flickering with irritation. He answers anyway, lips upturned into a smirk. "Actions speak louder than words, if you already know the ans- ah! … answer, I don't need to say shit." How Naruto expects him to talk when his body is being assaulted with the most delicious sensations, he'll never know. The truth is he _loved_ the rough treatment. He knows that Naruto is isn't a delicate flower to be treat with care, he knows his lover is strong and just as cocky as himself at times. Elements like this give the experience another level of excitement and Sasuke relishes it even if he won't voice it aloud just yet.

His thighs are burning now, feeling the strain of supporting both their weights as he snaps his hips upwards. Damp skin makes a loud slapping sound when they meet and Sasuke is beginning to draw close to completion. His voice is hoarse, vocals becoming more subdued as he struggles to even think. He is aware of tearing sound as the abused bedsheets fall victim to his tugs. "N-Na-ah…" Eyes clamp shut as wave after wave of pleasurable jolts take over, body becoming rigid as a slow but powerful orgasm sends his senses sky-rocketing. His hips snap up one last time and hands frantically move to still his lover as he empties himself inside.

* * *

Sasuke's less-than-eager response warrants a ragged expelling of air from Naruto's mouth that resembles a laugh. He offers nothing further in voicing the topic, well and pleased with the other's half-hearted dodge of confirmation. Bracing himself on a pale, moist chest, the blond continues to rock himself into the hazy depths of rapture.

Their movements sync up and if Naruto had anything else in his reservoir of goading comments, any efforts to speak would prove to be too incoherent. Hips jut upwards, slamming hardened flesh into him with, what seems to be, a renewed vigor, possibly spurred on by his decision to think out loud. The mix of flesh slapping together and low groans differing in timbre, yet similar manner make for a lewd combination of sounds.

The tell-tale attempt on his name alerts the blond of his lover's nearing completion. Ever eager to provide aid for Sasuke, Naruto clenches himself, obliging when strong hands shoot up to hold him steady. He watches the spectacle with bright eyes, committing the way the other's visage twists as he rides out his orgasm to memory.

The blond knows this will never grow old and even as time progresses between them, he'll never forget to appreciate how his own actions elicit even the most private displays from Sasuke. His own hand snakes to the weeping erection between his legs and Naruto lurches forward, bending to lower himself, so that when he gives himself one last squeeze, he comes hard, groaning slowly into Sasuke's ear.

* * *

Floating. He is floating, weightless in vast whiteness that exploded behind his eyelids when the threads that kept him grounded snapped at his peak. In the back of his mind he wonders if it will always be like this. He can't find reason for it not to be. Whether it is frenzied or slow love-making, with Naruto, it doesn't matter. The result is always the same; just as intense, just as intimate.

Eyes finally open, just in time to witness his blond lover in his moment of release, cheek to cheek as warmth floods between abdominals. Hands reach up behind to weave fingers in damp locks, pulling head close as they both come down from their highs. Sasuke loves these moments, the air is still and silent except for the low hum of the ceiling fan. Even their breathing had softened, calming down. Allowing himself a small smile, he presses swollen tiers against the quickly cooling skin above him. Fingers wind themselves further into his hair, tilting the others head back to meet piercing cerulean, gazing at him with fondness.

It's hard to believe, that only minutes ago, those same eyes had been hardened with lust as he manhandled and dominated. He shivers in memory. Fingers release the others hair then, trailing to his shoulder and then his spine. The hand stills, palm flattening in a comforting way. Sasuke nudges the tip of his nose against a whiskered cheek, a mute gesture of affection and relaxes with Naruto in his embrace. They fit together perfectly, Sasuke notices. His chin and throat form an excellent hollow for his lover to nestle his head in, the rough contours of his jaw lightly scratching pale flesh below. Pulling the tanned form tighter to his chest, Sasuke is only vaguely aware of himself slipping out from inside Naruto, too submerged in the ethereal afterglow to care about the mess that follows.

* * *

Only when fingers thread through dampened locks and lightly pull his head back does Naruto return to himself. Cooling sweat gives rise to goose-flesh that spreads along his form. Naruto manages to connect his gaze with Sasuke's and what goes unsaid is the sense of comfort that resonates between them. Dropping back down, he hums approvingly into the warm juncture of Sasuke's neck. A palm smooths over his left shoulder blade, skimming the clammy surface until pressure is applied, moving him closer still.

His voice reflects their previous activity when he finally speaks, it's lowered octave and slightly slurred words still present. " I think we've managed to completely reverse the effects of showering and somehow I feel I've made more of a mess than you." The slightest shift between their bodies proves his point to be true and, sheepishly, Naruto adds, " Again."

Heavy limbs draw forth and with a heaving sigh, fingers splay out on the sheets either side of Sasuke as Naruto pushes himself up. The result of his release lays in full view and, despite how brazenly he had previously displayed himself, the sight elicits a bout of embarrassment. Blindly reaching for loose sheets, Naruto intends to rid them both of the drying liquid. However, he finds it peculiar when a finger loops through a hole in the fabric that had not been there before. "You know," he says, feigning disappointment and pulling the fabric into plain view, " this had a good thread count. When did you even—" He catches a glimpse of the other's nonplussed expression through the hole and gives up entirely.

"I'll teach you to value what my hard-earned money pays for, one of these days." He shakes his head and wipes them both off, staring at the other with pursed lips.

* * *

A breathy chuckle is expelled from between drying lips, Sasuke eyeing the mess with amusement. "I made a mess too… It's just more contained." How the other can be so bashful after his bold actions minutes earlier is endearing in a way. Sasuke remains quiet when presented with the torn sheet, Naruto's little act is unconvincing and though he is tempted to play along; instead, he tugs the fabric out of the blond's grasp and tackles him onto his back.

"Idiot, if you want I can make another hole and you can pretend to be a ghost." He snorts, planting a firm kiss on a damp forehead. "What are we doing tomorrow? I have a free day. Can you swindle a few hours back off Tsunade?" He hopes Naruto can, otherwise he'll have to entertain himself for the day. His options are limited; stay inside and be bored, go out and be hissed at or try and sneak in with Naruto and suffer the wrath of Tsunade. All sound terrible. He reasons he could head to wall again and help the odd but friendly family but… he wants to redeem himself, not kiss butts.

Rolling off Naruto and onto his back, he stretches out without any ounce of shame over his nudity and watches the blades of the ceiling fan whizz round. The sight reminds him of the restaurant and their encounter with Kiba. Little does the mutt know, his actions contributed to the mind-blowing sex they'd just had. A self-satisfied smirk makes itself present on his features. "I take it you feel better now?" He enquires, turning on his side to trail his fingers up Naruto's arm. "I need to piss you off more often." He adds with jest, dark hues glittering with mischief.

* * *

"So you're asking me," he tries, staring up at the man hovering above him with a raised brow, " to have you tag along on the way to Baa-chan's?" Naruto allows a moment of pause to weigh the pros and cons of letting Sasuke accompany him.

Naruto finds that, after moving past the initial cold shoulder Tsunade would surely display, if she decides to pick on Sasuke the way she does with him, their decision might prove to be entertaining—for the blond at least. The other's weight shifts and leaves him altogether and Naruto finds himself seeking torn sheets in Sasuke's absence. " Well," his voice is accompanied by a yawn he doesn't bother to conceal, " I suppose I could cart you along. That way, I can I have something to present when Tsunade asks why I haven't fully answered my study guide."

Sasuke prompts Naruto about his shift in mood and the blond had almost forgotten what the other's inquiry had stemmed from, _almost._ He still has a few choice words for Kiba, but the majority of his anger has ebbed away, effectively brushed to the side of his thought process to provide room for other desires. " Yeah," he confirms, nonchalantly. "Kiba can fuck right off and I'll tell you what, if he comes at you with that shit again, just tell him something completely off-kilter like, ' I like drinking orange juice right after brushing my teeth', he'll probably give you a dirty look and walk off, but trust me, it'll keep him at night."

The back of his forearm slaps against the skin of Sasuke's chest as Naruto throws it on the other. When the blond catches a glimpse of mirthful eyes peering back at him, the laugh that escapes from him is breathy and loose. "I won't verify anything on that last bit. Tread lightly, Uchiha."

* * *

Dark eyes widen comically and Sasuke thinks of how he can backtrack out of the situation. He was hoping that Naruto would be able to persuade Tsunade to take a few hours out but it looks like the alternative is in store and he can already feel his ears ringing from Tsunade's inevitable scolding. Huffing quietly to himself, he fixes the other with a petulant look. "You better not use this as an excuse to tag-team me dobe." He warns, a finger poking at the arm draped across his chest.

In truth, he is too tired to argue anyway so resigns himself to his fate with a gruff grumble about conspiring blond's. "Will Shikamaru be there too or just you?" He asks then, remembering that the lazy Nara is an apprentice of sorts, next in line for Hokage. He secretly hopes that he can't handle the pressure and gives it up so that Naruto can take his place. Guilt still envelopes him everytime he thinks of what Naruto did for him. Such a noble act and for a criminal like him.

Turning on to his side once again, Sasuke lifts Naruto's arm and places it on his hip. He gazes at the other with unspoken adoration then. All the light arguing and fooling around is worth it. He rests his forehead against Natuto's and pulls his form into his own, conveying his feelings wordlessly in a loving gesture. He allows the others breathing to slowly lull him into a relaxed state, dozing lightly despite the early hour.

* * *

"I suppose you'll have to play it by ear, Sasuke," is Naruto's haunted reply. He supposes the other should prepare to tip-toe around Tsunade. The elder woman may have played a large hand in the other's trial, but as Naruto and possibly the rest of the villages are aware of, her patience runs thin and will fizzle out if provoked. He's quite interested to see how the two react around each other. Tsunade's arrival in the village was after Sasuke's depart from it and their paths (to Naruto's knowledge) have never crossed. Hell, she might just ignore him all together and proceed with Naruto's lesson.

The careful mention of Shikamaru draws Naruto out of his musings. The cool fabric of his pillow presses against scarred cheeks as he turns to look at Sasuke once more. "Nah, it would be kind of weird if he was," he admits. The renowned strategist has dropped in on a few occasions, but only to ask Tsunade a quick question and disappear once again. It's something Naruto's ashamed to admit he's thankful for.

An arm is pulled forward from it's extended position to rest on the slight swell of Sasuke's hip and Naruto mirrors the other's close observation with a version of his own. In their silence, they find comfort and when sooty lashes fan out over pale cheeks, Naruto closes his eyes as well.

When he rouses from his nap only a half hour later, he finds that neither of them have moved. A puff of air is expelled through his nostrils in an attempt to stifle the chuckle threatening to stir the other. Light of the setting sun filters in through the blinds and paint yellow stripes over the contours of their bodies. Naruto moves his hand slightly from where it still rests on a hip, idly watching how the light bends over his knuckles.

By now, he supposes Sasuke has woken up. " How was puberty for you?" Immediately, he wants to retract the question, cursing his old habit of voicing his thoughts as they came. During the blossoming span of their teenage years, of course they had been apart and despite himself, he is curious to know how the other fared.

* * *

**A/N : So yeah, I know it's another 'intimate' chapter but these two are making up for lost time right XD Anyway thanks for the continued support. The next chapter will be awkward puberty conversations anddddd the fateful day spent with Tsunade. Mwhaha. Poor Sasuke.**

**Also remember this is based from a role-play so it may seem they are humping like rabbits but there were weeks, even months between these sex scenes in reality ^^; **

**Why am I apologising for sex anyway. You go boys, you healthy young men. Lol!**


	10. Chapter 10

Emerging slowly into consciousness from his light nap, eyes crack open to be greeted by the streaks of fading light from the window. Eyelids snap closed again as he rolls onto his back, stretching languidly and almost missing the sudden question voiced by Naruto. He stops mid-stretch and turns to cast the blond an incredulous look.

"Are we really talking about this?" He asks, tone still thick with sleep. He already knows the answer of course; Naruto not being one to shy away from a question once asked, no matter how random and touchy a subject. Hands come to rest on his stomach, fingers lacing together as he rolls his eyes to the ceiling in contemplation. "Puberty was…" What can he say? The majority of his puberty was spent in the company of Orochimaru and he had bigger issues to deal with. "It just happened. I can't really remember much about it. Physically, _things_ had started to change here in the village."

Cheeks redden in discomfort. "It all accelerated once I left, I guess. The voice cracking was the worst thing. I know I never used to talk much but Kabuto insisted on making conversation during my many trips to get healed. He never said anything but I think he noticed because he'd always smirk after it. I wanted shove my fist down his throat." He decides not to comment on his hormones. They were a completely different matter entirely and sexual urges were always at the bottom of his priority list. When he had decided to act upon them, it was always a solo expedition and left him feeling confused and unsatisfied afterwards.

"What about you?"

* * *

The sluggish answer Naruto receives, albeit not substantial in length, is enough to quell his curiosity. "Ah, yeah," he agrees sympathetically, in regard to rapid change in tenor. "Kakashi would pretend he didn't hear something and ask me to repeat it. It took me a while to realize he was poking fun. Sakura would giggle behind her hand and now that I think of it, that was probably the start of the whole 'cackling hyena thing' I warned you about."

Speaking of their time spent apart makes Naruto wish they'd been together during it, rouses a bit of sadness he'd always hold for that gap in their companionship. When he's questioned of his own experiences, driven away from his previous thoughts, Naruto chuckles as he recalls the memories. " Uh, it was sort of similar to yours, I guess. Though, I had one full year of acne, which was a real treat, I assure you. Sometimes I'd think about things and suddenly my hand would be down my pants." Shaking his head, Naruto covers his face, letting out long, shameful groan.

" I left to train with Jiraiya shortly after you went. I was.." His mouth remains open until he finds the appropriate word. " e_xposed_ to quite a few things? Jiraiya attempted to justify paying visits to red-light districts as 'mandatory book-writing endeavors' or some shit. I got my first eyeful of a tit what I was thirteen." Naruto proceeds to ramble on about his time under Jiraiya's questionable wing, delving into the 'Ways of the Traveling Hermit' and all that entailed.

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best topic to breach? Look, all I'll say is that puberty was possibly the most normal facet of my life." Blue eyes swivel over to the man beside him, careful expression gauging Sasuke's own.

* * *

Thinking back, Sasuke surmises he had been lucky to avoid acne altogether and can't help but point this out to Naruto in a smug manner. "My skin has always been flawless." He teases, fingers smoothing over his own cheek to demonstrate. Flawless, except for the small scar above his lip and the beginnings of facial hair growing back.

At the mention of Jiraiya, he cannot help the small smile the curves his lips. Despite the mans questionable habits, it is clear that Naruto was very fond of his mentor regardless; cerulean hues shining with reminiscence and underlying sadness. Sasuke listens with full attention, laughing at some of the stories Naruto shares and still not quite believing how such a man became Sannin and was somewhat a friend of Orochimaru's.

Rolling onto his stomach, Sasuke leans over his lover and presses a chaste kiss to the warm flesh just above his navel. "You really miss him don't you?" He inquires softly, resting his chin on abdominals and glancing up at Naruto from beneath his lashes. "He sounds like he was quite a guy. In more ways than one…. At least I know where you get some of your more kooky ideas from." He doesn't mind that the other has taken some influence from the Sannin. The old guy helped Naruto become who he is today and Sasuke guesses he had been a good person for Naruto to turn to as a fatherly-type figure also.

"Are you hungry? We can have supper if you like seeing as we slept through dinner. Or we can laugh at bad acting on TV until we fall asleep again."

* * *

A single hand travels down to wind it's fingers within inky locks that have become draped over his abdomen. Idly, he twists the strands, thoughtful eyes only flicking over to the gaze staring back at him once the subject of Jiraiya has been revisited. "Missing him is an understatement," he replies quietly, though his lips are upturned in a gentle smile. "I really wish you could have met him. Though, admittedly, he would've rubbed you the wrong way at any time. You probably would have done your prissy-walk-off or something."

"Sasuke, let me tell you something that reflects the very pillars of my soul: I am always hungry, there's never a time I'm not. So when you ask me that, it's a bit redundant. The question is, are _you_ hungry?" Mirthful eyes seek an answer and when he receives it, the blond props himself up on an elbow. Turning his head toward the window, he stares into the last dying rays of the setting sun. It's well into the evening hour now and their impromptu nap has replenished Naruto's energy somewhat. He surmises they'll be up late because of it.

"Well, I need to cast your naked ass from the bed so I can throw the ripped sheet out—or would you consider testing out your sewing skills?" His proposal is voiced, but he makes no move to carry it out, gaze dropping back down to Sasuke. Whatever the response, Naruto flicks at a 'flawless cheek' before eventually sliding from under the other's weight, feet moving over the side of his mattress to flatten against the carpet.

Stiffly, the bond rises to his full height, seeking modesty in the place of clothing and chucking a couple articles behind him, where Sasuke still remains. Back still turned, Naruto mentions that he wouldn't mind trying to make something for the other.

* * *

"…And here I thought you were going to say something profound." He chuckles, lips curving into an amused grin. "I am aware of your hollow legs and bottomless pit of a stomach actually but it's still better to check these things." He watches Naruto depart from the bed, snorting in response to the suggestion of sewing. "You know I'm more likely to sew my fingers together right?"

Sitting upright, legs swing over the side of they bed, Sasuke releasing a yawn before pulling himself to his feet. He walks unabashed to the wardrobe, pulling on a pair of shorts. "I didn't mind making something, but if you're offering I won't complain." Thinking about it, they had yet to have had a cooked dinner since arriving back in the village and Sasuke doesn't count ramen and takeaways as cooked dinner. Naruto's poorly stocked kitchen had been filled with plenty of options so there shouldn't be any problems putting something together.

Sasuke follows Naruto into the kitchen and opens one of the cupboards to look for some culinary ideas. "We have plenty of rice. What did you have in mind to make?"

* * *

" No, I want to make something for you," he replies, voice muffled from the cotton shirt he tugs down onto him. They make their way in and out of the hallway before Naruto adds on, " Besides, I don't to eat with caution." A cheeky grin is aimed over a lax shoulder, while he flips on the light switch in the kitchen.

Naruto makes his silent way from the fridge, to each cupboard, scanning each space for the items they contain. He's on the last cupboard above the stove when he whirls around, eyes comically wide and hands coming to clasp the edge of the counter behind him. " This is the first time I've had a full kitchen and I literally have no clue what to make." Making staples like cup ramen and simple sandwiches would likely prove to be a travesty, a let down for them both. It seems Naruto is only crafty when given little to work with.

The mention of rice does little to narrow their choices down, his tendency to add the grain to everything is now coming back to bite him. He wracks his brain for ideas, stilling completely and squinting into the ceiling. " Wait!" The sudden exclamation is followed by the blond kneeling down and reaching to a bottom cupboard. " There's this thing," he says, voice straining as he stretches further," that TenTen gave me when I moved into this apartment. It's a.." He pulls out a wooden container, pristine in it's disuse.

"It's a…wok?"

* * *

Stepping up behind the blond and resting his chin on his shoulder, Sasuke peers over to see what Naruto is holding. "Hm, it's a bit like what they use in restaurants but smaller. Well then, I'll let you surprise me." Pulling away he heads over to the sink and runs some water for their pots that had been neglected from that morning. "When we get some free time.. as in a full day, what do you want to do?"

Sasuke supposes they'd better pay a visit to Sakura and Ino at some point, he can't imagine their patience being very good. He voices this as he runs a washcloth over one of the used bowls. "… and I don't know what you think, but I don't think they'll take us having time together as an excuse to not seeing them." _That and they are bound to suspect something… _he adds silently.

Once everything is washed and dried, he puts everything away and leans with his palms pressed against the counter. "Is that training ground still in use by the way?" There will be times when Naruto is working and Sasuke is not so he thought he can at least train to pass the time and keep fit until he can do missions again.

* * *

Sasuke tends to self-appointed tasks and Naruto moves to proceed with his own, seeking out the proper ingredients for the dinner he plans to prepare. "I definitely think we should visit Sakura and I guess Ino, if she manages to turn up," pausing to aim a dubious glance in the other's direction, he goes on to say, " and she probably will."

He is warned of a possible bout of reprimanding from the two women in lieu of their lack of contact since the last time they'd seen the pinkette. He supposes their complaints would be valid, but should Sakura bring up the subject, he'll promptly tell her that him and Sasuke had things to work out.

The mention of the training grounds rewires Naruto's train of thought. Of course, since the village had been rebuilt, areas designated for shinobi have been expanded. Nowadays, Naruto would have to ask _which_ training ground, as there are more than one. However, he knows specifically what Sasuke means and will mention how his choices have broadened. " Yeah, that one is usually free. There are other training grounds now, we've even opened funding for those areas to be specialized, as far as terrain goes. Baa-chan and Shikamaru mentioned it to me a while back."

Naruto grabs a knife and moves to cut ingredients like, cilantro, tofu, scallions, and a few other spices to add into the dumplings. He chops slowly with inexperience, but eventually finishes that particular task. Turning around, he decides to inform Sasuke on his intent. " I figured we could try making these without pork. I like tofu, but it has to have flavor." Under his breath, Naruto mutters, " I hope I'm doing this right.."

* * *

"Oh?" Sasuke's interest is piqued at the mention of the training ground developments and future plans. _Konoha really knows how to rebuild…_

"That's good, I figured I could spend time honing my skills when I'm on my own and with some downtime." He explains. "Until I'm allowed to do missions again of course." Only a few days into his community service and already he is feeling idle. He would complain but in all fairness he has been let of lightly and his re-trial is coming up in the next month or so.

_A month to earn back some trust…_

After today's events, the outcome is looking grim but he needs to remain optimistic for Naruto's sake; the blond had been though and sacrificed so much for him it would do little good to mope around. With a soft smile curving his lips, he watches the other concentrate on the preparation of their meal. Sasuke is setting the table when Naruto turns to him.

"Tofu? I don't think I've tried that before." He walks over and looks at the array of ingredients Naruto has set out. "Whoa, going all out tonight are we? I'm sure it will be fine." He assures, hands settling on the others hips to press a brief kiss to the side of his neck. "If not we have a cupboard full of cup ramen." Flashing a smirk, he pulls away to finish setting the table, pouring them both a glass of water.

It isn't long until Naruto has the wok sizzling away, the small kitchen area filling with the scent of the various ingredients used. Sasuke takes a seat ready, drumming his fingertips gently on the table. "It certainly smells good." He offers his opinion to encourage his lover who is beginning to look a little flustered. Sasuke finds it quite endearing that Naruto is trying so hard and decides that even if it tastes like foot, he will eat it all.

* * *

Face flushed from standing over the steaming wok, Naruto decides to move from nursing their dinner, to standing near the only other chair near the small table. " It actually does smell pretty good," he mumbles with uncertainty, eyes sliding to the sink and finally settling on the other kitchen inhabitant.

From where he stands, looking down on Sasuke, he quite likes how the other fits in the space. Having someone to talk to and gripe with at all times of the day or night—-the blond finds it a privilege and wonders how he ever got through coming home to an empty apartment at the end of the day. Eventually, his silent musings give way to his senses, the scent of their dinner in it's final stages bringing him back to the present.

"It should be done by now." Purposeful strides bring him to the counter edge again and arms stretched out, he removes the lid with caution, letting the bulk of the steam float free. As it disperses, Naruto gets an eyeful of what most would deem sloppily made dumplings. At least none of the filling has fallen out, he thinks with a shrug. Donning oven mitts, he carries the container to the table and gingerly sets it down.

"I think they're cooked," he admits, finally lowering into his seat. " We'll find out, I guess! You take the first bite and be honest." When Sasuke does so, Naruto waits with bated breath.

* * *

Peering into the steaming pot, Sasuke cannot discern whether the dumpling are right or not, having never eaten them before. He reasons that they have a good colour to them and are in some semblance of shape; however the taste is what matters. Picking one out and transferring it to his plate, he gives it a few more seconds to cool a little before lifting it to his lips. Taking a bite, he is surprised at the light texture of the dumpling and then he tastes the filling. The warm mixture is chunky and full of flavour, well-seasoned without being too rich. It's delicious.

Chewing and swallowing, his eyes flick towards Naruto who is watching him with an anxious expression. Sasuke stares back blankly for a few moments, trying hard to keep his expression neutral just to make the blond sweat a but more. It doesn't last however and his lips twitch, curving into a full smirk before he licks his lips.

"That," he begins, "is the best thing you've cooked so far. I'll be honest, I was little dubious just looking at them, but to taste… this is a winner." Not waiting to see the others reaction, he continues eating, happy he allowed Naruto to cook. "Who taught you to cook by the way?" He asks curiously. Although Sasuke had taught himself to cook some basics, he wouldn't even attempt what Naruto has just made. As they eat, they talk easily, mostly about Konoha and it's inhabitants and where their old classmates are these days. When their plates are clean, they remain seated and fall into their usual banter.

"…So you've had no little kids asking you to marry them yet?" Sasuke teases when the subject falls on Naruto's visits to the academy and his little flock of female admirers. "Does Iruka not mind you disrupting his lessons?"

* * *

Visibly, Naruto deflates, shoulders sagging with relief as the approval is voiced. " I'm glad," he admits, sinking back into his chair and grabbing a few for himself. His gaze then flicks back to Sasuke, azure eyes brimming with mirth. " Not that I was trying to please you, or anything." True to Sasuke's word, the food is great and Naruto enjoys it thoroughly, burning the roof of his mouth out of impatience.

He's fanning a hand in front of his mouth when the other asks him where he got his cooking ability. " Iruka-sensei," he replies through a mouthful, " and Sakura. I asked them—well, Sakura for recipes one day as a joke and found a list taped to my door the next morning." Sakura must have stopped by after a late shift, far after Naruto would have gone to sleep. He thanked her by giving her the first meal he made. To this day, he still doesn't know if she managed to stomach it.

Once full, Naruto hooks an arm around the back his chair, raising the other to appreciatively rub circles into his full stomach. " Ah, none of the rugrats have been bold enough to ask me like to grab at me, though. Why are their hands always sticky? Anyway, Iruka actually likes to use me as an example sometimes. At one point I had dropped in and he had explained I was 'just in time' and roped me into being a class speaker. Can't really remember what I said, but he didn't look disappointed. I sort of just waffled on for a few minutes about teammate correspondence, which is basically the 'buddy-system' to them."

In the future, when things have begun to smooth over regarding the villagers' outlook on Sasuke and his presence, Naruto would like to cart him along on a trip to the Academy. He suspects he'll acquire his own group of cheerleaders. "I'm so full I can't move. I think I ate too much.." What follows is a groan and a, " I don't think I can bring myself to wash the dishes…."

* * *

Sasuke listens to Naruto's story with a small, wistful smile pursing his lips. He imagines the blond is admired as a hero and not just by the village's youth but the general populous. Who better to bring inspiration to everyone? Despite his rocky start and the adversities he had faced, he had rose above all that and proved everyone wrong. Sasuke only wishes he had been around to witness Naruto's growth as a person and that he could have an ounce of his resilience.

Rather than dwell on the topic however, he pushes it aside and laughs at the sticky hands comment. "Kids touch everything they probably shouldn't. You should know that dobe, I'm pretty sure you got hold of some glue and tried to glue someone's seat… in fact the whole class got left behind because of it, I remember because I wanted to punch you for it."

Sliding his chair out, Sasuke rises to his feet and walks around the table and grabs both of Naruto's wrists and pulls him to his feet. "Leave the dishes, let's go and digest on the sofa before bed." Sasuke half-drags the reluctant blond into the living room, grabbing the tv remote on the way. They both slump on the cushions, Sasuke finding some wildlife programme and letting it play. The camera follows a lion pride, hunting, eating and eventually mating rituals.

"Do you think Kurama goes into like, a male heat?" Sasuke sniggers, joking. The idea is absurd but amusing either way. Absently, he reclines onto his back, shuffling around until his head is resting on Naruto's lap. A soft yawn escapes his lips. "I like lions." He voices suddenly. "I don't know why… they are just big-ass cats really" Shrugging and stifling and another yawn, he peers up at Naruto. "What animal do you like aside from frogs and foxes?"

* * *

"Yeah, I remember," he admits, head tilting towards one shoulder, tongue flicking out against a smirking mouth. " The times when I made you mad were pretty gratifying. Still are, actually." Images of Sasuke's young, reddened face would put Naruto in a lovely mood during his time in the Academy. He finds the same person pulling him up from his chair and out of his lazy musings.

His full stomach weighs him down as they move into the living room and he settles nicely into the pillows of his couch, with Sasuke following suit. Surprisingly, Sasuke's show of choice turns out to be a nature documentary. Naruto watches the scenes with half-lidded eyes, only perking up when the other questions him of any mating rituals Kurama may have. " Say his name three times and he will appear," he replies in a haunting voice. " But seriously, I'll be sure to ask him for you next time he visits. He'll probably be _delighted_ to give you an answer."

Naruto then explains that Sasuke asks all of the important questions in a mocking tone, flattening a palm over a pale forehead in feigned endearment. Despite his words, Naruto does consider the next question, eyes swiveling up towards the ceiling. " Well shit, that's actually hard to answer—they all have good qualities. Are we talking about capabilities or just liking an animal just because? Literally, the deliberation can go on for hours if you ask me something like that, I mean, why do you like lions?" When his own question isn't immediately answered with what would surely be a scoff, Naruto looks back down to realize Sasuke has drifted off. He spares himself a moment to observe the resting body below him.

Dark are brows relaxed from their usual serious position and lips slightly parted to expel small, even puffs of air—Naruto feels guilty for having to move, but it is perfectly justifiable. Gingerly, he scoops the other's form into his arms, astonished that Sasuke hasn't woken up in protest of the act and carts him to their bedroom.

The following morning finds Naruto up and dressed with practice. Golden strands are smoothed and parted. In the mirror, Naruto even gives his reflection a wink before departing from the bathroom. Padding softly into their room, the blond leans downwards to hover over his seemingly asleep partner. Lips part to whisper, " I mustn't wake the sleeping lion in it's lair, but have things to do….." Naruto then proceeds to snicker at himself.

* * *

The ghosting of air fanning over his cheeks is what awakens Sasuke that morning. His eyes peel open to be met with the grinning face of Naruto. Mildly disorientated, he sits up and rubs at his face. "What are you saying about lions?" His first words of the day are muffled and thick with sleep.

When he returns to earth and learns he is bed, he doesn't need to even ask how he got there. Of course Naruto would tease him about it. There is little time for that however, the other ushering him out of bed and into the bathroom. "You let me oversleep!" He grumbles as he showers.

A little less than an hour later, a rather disgruntled Uchiha is dressed and fed, following his blond lover out into Konoha's streets on route to the Hokage building. Sasuke is wondering if this is a good idea afterall, his grouchy mood will no doubt be detected as soon as he sets foot into the room. Prior to returning to the village, Sasuke had never encountered the woman but he had heard stories. So far he hadn't experienced anything too bizarre but he is certain that will change over the course of the morning.

"Who's bright idea was this again?" He gripes but one look at Naruto's face tells him to shut up and that puts an end to his complaints.. for now. Lips compress into a thin line as they approach the entrance of the building, the men guarding it exchanging a few quick words with Naruto before reluctantly letting them pass. "I guess they weren't expecting me." Sasuke says with sarcasm. "I'll let you explain to Tsunade why I'm with you."

Trudging up the many steps occupying the side of the building, they find themselves outside the door to the Hokage office. Sasuke folds his arms and waits for Naruto to knock.. or something.

* * *

Sparing the door no raps, Naruto twists the brass knob, pushing forward and into the quiet house. He aims one last cheeky grin at Sasuke before cupping the side of his mouth and calling, " Baa-chan! I brought something for show-and-tell!" The blond doesn't expect an immediate response and doesn't wait for one either, beckoning his hesitant companion to step past the door frame.

There are no lights on inside, but the stream from the sun illuminates the area sufficiently. He takes his time making his way through the rooms, silently watching Sasuke take in the surroundings as they pass him. He supposes meeting Tsunade for only the second at her house must be a bit surreal for the other. Blue eyes scan down the slightly withdrawn posture, the way the other keeps his hands close by his sides, and the legs that move stiffly in front of each other. He'll be fine.

Tsunade is in her usual spot, under the shade of the largest tree in her back garden and reclining into a beautifully articulated, but incredibly uncomfortable chair. She watches as the two of them step out onto the dewy grass, is still when Sasuke reveals himself from behind Naruto. Her silence is enough to offset Naruto, but he she will do nothing out of hand. "Surprise," he mutters weakly.

"Not much of one," she replies in a bored tone. Clearly, the situation will need some tweaking in order for the three of them to converse in the way he'd like. Stopping at the table, he realizes there are only two chairs present, one of which has been claimed by Tsunade and fretfully, Naruto mutters something unintelligible before retrieving one from the kitchen.

"It's okay right? He'll just sit here until I'm done with my lesson. Literally, he probably won't move at all…"

Her gaze lazily shifts between the two of them before she supplies, " I had no idea I was teaching a class today." A lacquered nail points towards Naruto's bag. " Take out your assignments and convince me you've improved on your foreign policy."

* * *

Walking through Tsunade's home, Sasuke can't help feel a little apprehensive. He is uninvited after all and he wouldn't be surprised if the woman turfed him out from the word go. He follows Naruto to the garden and as he steps out, his eyes fall upon the reclining form of the lady Hokage. Their eyes meet briefly and Sasuke finds he cannot decipher what she may be thinking from her gaze alone. He says nothing as Naruto disappears to retrieve another chair, arms folding under his chest.

"I'm not sitting down until I'm invited to." He quips stubbornly, dark hues trained on Tsunade in expectation. He take's note of the minute twitch of a shapely eyebrow and the thinning of glossy lips. He doesn't back down however, gaze unwavering in his resolve.

"Sasuke Uchiha." She says, tapping a nail to her chin. "You came into my home uninvited did you not? You're lucky I haven't thrown you out you ungrateful shit. Stand up, sit down; Do what you want, I have better things to do that cater for brats with an ego-complex." Her tone is firm, almost cold in nature. "…And you," She barks, addressing Naruto. "Leave him at home next time."

Sasuke holds back his next retort, reluctantly taking the seat provided. The rumours about her temper are definitely correct, he concludes. Clasping his hands under his chin, he watches as a flustered Naruto digs around in his bag for his papers, his gel-slicked hair shining under the suns rays. "Why do you make him wear his hair like that?" The questions surfaces before he can stop himself and when he turns back to Tsunade, it is clear he is in for another ear-bashing.

* * *

So soon it becomes apparent that Naruto would hardly think twice about jamming the heel of his foot into Sasuke's toes. He barely escapes the initial disagreement between him and Tsunade, but when the estranged Uchiha finds it appropriate to bring up his teacher's set of rules _before he's even begun his lesson_, no less, it's Naruto's turn to stare daggers into the other's petulant eyes.

He mouths a, '_what the fuck_' that could clearly be read, had anyone been looking at him. Naruto's quite unsure of where the sudden anger is stemming from, he's the one who invited Sasuke along, who, under no certain terms, had said he'd act like a perfect angel. But the other isn't one to blurt out his thoughts, and the blond had just gotten finished explaining he wouldn't become a bother. Well. That's all down the drain.

As a response, slender fingers come to clasp in front of an ample bosom and Tsunade considers Sasuke, really observes the man before deciding to answer his question. The inquiry isn't out of order, by normal standards, and had Sasuke worded it in a way that suggested he was genuinely interested in her methods, perhaps her answer would be different.

"What would you suggest, Uchiha? Have Naruto arrive at a diplomatic meeting sporting the stunted hairstyle that resembles the sodden feathers of a duck's ass? Maybe unkempt bangs that drape like a security blanket but do nothing to hide insecurities? At this point and time, I have Naruto style his hair so that everything is openly displayed. I can better pinpoint any falter in his demeanor and fix it."

All the while, Naruto his stilled in shock, mouth agape at the insult so plainly spoken. When the hokage turns to him, she is met with the same expression. " I'm assuming you two will be attached at the hip from now on. You would do well with teaching him some of your elementary lessons—actually, I doubt you'd need to pull out the books I gave you. Iruka would love to have you in his classroom."

* * *

He can feel the heat of the others glare and surmises that Naruto may not appreciate his rudeness towards the Tsunade and Hokage no less. It couldn't be helped though, he truly wanted to know why the woman thought it was necessary for Naruto to wear his hair a certain way. Her explanation makes a little sense but he is more interested with the obvious insult to his own hair style. He wants to bite back with something about her own age insecurities but thinks better of it. Instead he bites the inside of his cheek, eyes averting to the side as he reluctantly takes a seat.

As Tsunade instructs Naruto further, Sasuke takes the opportunity to look around at his his surroundings. Admittedly, the garden is stunning. It could even rival the garden of his family home and that was something to behold. In fact from the glimpses he got walking through the house, the whole place seemed to be well-looked after. He reasons it would be expected of a Hokage's home. Where the Uchiha house was grand in the traditional sense, this house seemed to hold many modern touches.

_If Naruto became Hokage, would he live here?_

The thought surfaces and along with it are other questions, like would he live with him? Would their relationship still be a secret? What exactly will he be doing? His expression is pensive as he mulls over the options, the spell only being broken by a …. flying shoe. It barely misses him. "What the fuck?!"

"Some Shinobi." A dry female voice. "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure are riveting thoughts, but I asked you a question." Resting her chin on her hand, she leans forward with a smirk.

"You didn't have to throw your fucking shoe at me." He hisses. This warrants a laugh from the Hokage, "Calm down princess. Now, I was asking how your living arrangement is?" Despite the nickname, Sasuke is somewhat surprised at the question, blinking rapidly a few times. "It's okay…" He says finally. "I mean it's Naruto, so you've got to expect some noise and all that but overall … it could be worse." He hopes Naruto catches on that he is playing it down for Tsunade.

"Hm I see…" Her gaze flicks between the pair thoughtfully. "Well then. Give me my shoe back brat." Resisting the urge to throw it back, Sasuke picks the item up gingerly and hands it over.

* * *

For now, it seems that Tsunade's scathing remark has quieted the Uchiha down. Naruto has almost chewed his bottom lip raw watching the exchange and relief floods to the damaged skin once he is no longer inclined to press sharp enamel into it. Sasuke looks to have resigned to his own thought and the blond dreads to think what he will say once they leave.

Blue eyes flick back to Tsunade to find she is already staring at him. Plainly, she points a finger towards his notes, signaling that he may continue. For the most part, he does, but not without angling a few quick glances to his left every now and then. It's when he's furrowing his brows at Sasuke, who seems to remain in his own far-off world does Tsunade finally give up and lightly inquire how the 'home-life is going'. The question has Naruto scrambling for an answer, as it is quite sudden for the woman to ask, but when an answer finally finds it's way to his lips, a sandal whizzes by his face and, by the sound of it, impacts Sasuke in quite an undesirable way.

Bypassing the occurrence entirely, he is quick to fire back at the two of them speaking as if he weren't present. " I am sitting right here! And Sasuke I'm sure you'll elaborate on what you mean by saying 'it's Naruto'. I won't forget. Baa-chan, don't listen to him. The amenities I provide for him are superb, of course this is how he pays me back!"

All the while, red lips have quirked into a smile, pulling higher and higher until they part, laughter spilling from them. Naruto watches, uncertain if he should feel alarmed, particularly because when Tsunade laughs like that, ridicule is sure to follow. The older woman proceeds to ask if they've told anyone yet.

"Huh," Naruto replies, thoroughly confused. " I mean we're slowly making our rounds, trying to meet everyone might be a bit of an overload—" The godaime interrupts him.

"No, Naruto, I mean have you told anyone the two of you are gay. Specifically for each other."

Well, Naruto hadn't been completely wrong for being apprehensive.

For Tsunade to bring it up so casually, as if she were asking how his plants were coming along— could she not have eased them into things? Sighing, Tsunade leans back in her chair. " Naruto's quiet heart attack tells me that, no, you haven't told anyone. No bother, I doubt it'll come as a massive shock to anyone. Anyway, I'm done with you for today, Naruto."

"Baa-chan—"

"_ Scram._"

She then starts up with her hurried clapping, explaining that she has an appointment at the salon and that they aren't moving fast enough for her. They make their way out, but not without Naruto banging his hip on the sharp edge of her kitchen table and yelling an expletive.

* * *

Nothing, _**nothing** _could have prepared Sasuke for the crazy old woman's next questions. He is sure his heart has stopped, a cold sweat breaking out on his skin. _How did she….?_

He is about to protest, deny the accusations but words seems to fail him, dying in his throat before they have a chance to surface. Then just like that they are being hurried out, rather forcibly too. Sasuke is still a little too shell-shocked to do anything but obey, following Naruto back through the grand home and back onto the streets.

They walk aimlessly in silence for sometime after that. Sasuke is trying to think back to anything either of them might have said that gave them away but could come up with nothing. The biggest issue is how many more people are going to work it out. _Are they obvious? _

"Well.. that was interesting." Sasuke finally speaks through grit teeth, dark hues sliding to regard his lover. Softening his features he adds, "I suppose it could of gone worse…" Hands delve into his pockets, absently kicking a pebble along the path. One thing he has noticed, the whispers from the villagers have died down but the wary looks are still there and obvious. Sasuke wonders how ordinary townsfolk would react to their hero banging the traitor. Perhaps he is just being pessimistic.

"I like her." He admits after another round of prolonged silence. The statement both surprising himself and Naruto. "I mean.. you may not of noticed before but she looks at you with adoration. I think she's really fond of you." A chuckle follows. "What is it with you getting under people's skin?" Sasuke shakes his head.

He can't say that he will get on with Tsunade but he reasons that through Naruto, they will both reach a mutual understanding and respect. They both want to protect the same person after-all. An involuntary smile breaks out on his lips and he almost laughs aloud at the looks of horror ad astonishment from onlookers.

"Oi shithead, where to now?"


	11. Chapter 11

As shameful as he might admit to being at any other time, Sasuke's words go mostly unnoticed by Naruto until the last question. "I think you both may like each other," he pipes up, once he snaps out of his shock-induced reverie, " though you two have a funny way of showing it. I have noticed the looks, though. I don't think she knows I've caught her a couple of times…" For another few moments, silence lapses between them, each falling into their own thoughts.

"Where to?" He parrots absently, glazed eyes swiveling towards the one walking in sync beside him. " Well..I guess we can wonder around a bit. The more I cart you around, the less startled people will be by you, I guess." Uncertainty is evident in the questioning lilt of his words, but Naruto surmises that it may well be the only way to go about reinstating Sasuke into the Konoha community.

As the two of them turn away from Tsunade's small neighborhood and onto the main road, Naruto proceeds to make joking comments of strapping Sasuke to his back and forcing people to become accustomed to his presence once more. The speculation turns into a full-blown ramble about 'shock factor' and how other would fare depending on the prior knowledge they possessed. The two of them eventually wind up near one of the newer eateries and almost miss the two girls watching them make their way up the street.

"Hey jerks."

Naruto doesn't have to look far to see a mix of pink and blonde. Sheepishly, he gives Sakura and Ino a wave, wiggling his fingers.

"You two should sit down," Sakura says as if it were a suggestion and not a command. Aiming a look that clearly says, ' We had better get this out of the way', towards the other male, Naruto complies, settling into a spare seat and eyeing the chocolate cake the two women are enjoying.

"Neee," Ino starts, leaning forward a bit so that a few long strands fall over her shoulder, " Sasuke did you ever get some medicine for your allergies?"

* * *

The crooked grin never left Sasuke as he continued to walk alongside Naruto, listening as his ideas for familiarising the village with Sasuke got crazier and crazier. "There is no way," He states, "no way, I am being strapped to you back like a toddler. We want acceptance not ridicule." He chuckles. "Besides, you're the shorter one here."

The back and forth continues until a familiar, feminine voice interrupts them. Sakura and Ino. Sasuke inwardly groans, knowing that they will have to entertain the girls for a little while. The look Naruto shoots his way only confirms their plans. Reluctantly pulling himself a chair, Sasuke sits with his legs outstretched, gaze drifting over their surroundings in hope that most of the conversation will be directed to his lover. He is wrong. He is aware of a pair of bright blue eyes regarding him, a smile set on glossed lips. When the question reaches his ears he stiffens.

_Why did she out me so easily?_ He inwardly seethes.

"Yes thank you." He answers calmly, not allowing his embarrassment to show. He catches Sakura hiding a grin behind her hand. "Oh that's good! Ne, Sakura you should of seen him! I thought he was crying for some reason." Sasuke's eyes flash with irritation, fingers gripping the edge of the table so hard his knuckles are white. He considers getting up and excusing himself while the girls are giggling between themselves but resigns himself to his fate, opting to change the subject instead.

"How are you both?" Both girls turn to regard the usually stoic Uchiha with unveiled surprise. Sasuke never made conversation. Never. Sakura flicks her gaze to Naruto and then back at Sasuke again. Just what had gone between these two… Clasping her dainty finger beneath her chin, she leans foward across the table, allowing fake adoration to flood her eyes. She needs to see something…

"Ah Sasuke-kun, we are just fine, it is we who should be asking you. After all, you haven't been back long… it must be hard settling back in." She releases one of her hands, extending it across the table to brush her fingers against Sasuke's own. Sasuke sees right through it. Withdrawing his hand, he fixes the kunoichi with a challenging look, silently conveying that he knows just what she is up to. A quick glance shows that Ino is oblivious to the exchange and Naruto is sporting an unreadable expression.

Sakura knows.. or at least suspects something. Sasuke isn't going to volunteer the information so easily though. Settling back into her seat, Sakura turns to Naruto and begins telling him a tale about the hospital while Ino engages Sasuke into a conversation about.. his allergies. _God damn it._

* * *

For a moment, Naruto suffers through a lapse of confusion, azure eyes flicking between Sasuke and the girls, but the occurrence doesn't last long. Naruto comes close to commenting on the incident, but decides against it—another quick glance at the other and Naruto can almost see him grinding his teeth.

Smiling to himself, his gaze settles back on Ino and Sakura. Sasuke prompts the two women and, for a moment, they look as if they might start laughing again, but Sakura responds to the other's question. What he doesn't miss, is the dangerous glint in her spring-green irises as a hand extends forward. Naruto's quite familiar with this shift in mood and hopes Sasuke won't fall victim to her intent.

Soon, Sakura and him are elbow-deep in a discussion about a man who had a massive cyst in his gut and how the pinkette worked diligently to pull the infection out with her chakra. It's not quite an appropriate story to discuss over cake and tea, but Naruto tries to keep his excited groans of disgust to a minimum, lest his make those in surrounding tables lose their appetites completely.

Sasuke seems to be faring much worse, as Ino is constantly prodding at the subject of his hay fever. Hastily, he tries to merge both of their conversations so that he can coax the blonde into moving away from the subject. " Hey, Ino, how are you and Shikamaru? I can't help but associate one of you with the other in the same breath."

Ino's expression drops in shock, a bark of laughter escapes from Sakura, and Naruto knows he's managed to one-up the woman.

* * *

Lifting a hand to politely cover his mouth while he coughs out a chuckle, Sasuke averts his gaze away from the flushed features of Ino and picks idly at the tablecloth. Extending his leg to the side, his foot rubs at Naruto's ankle in a gesture of thanks. It would appear the blond is more perceptive than he looks.

"Heeeeeeeeh?" The girl all but shrieks, eyes widening as her face floods with heat. "Heh..heh, nee Naruto-baka why would I know how that lazy guy is doing?" She grins a little too sweetly at the blond across from her. "All I know is Shikamaru is very busy, ne?" At that she dips her head and spoons a mouthful of cake into her mouth.

Sasuke waits until the laughter dies down, his own dark eyes gleaming with mirth as he removes his hand from his face. He exchanges a knowing glance with Naruto and nudges his ankle again. "I'm going to get some tea and cake for this idiot before he drools over yours." Sasuke rises from his seat and heads to the counter before Naruto can protest. He returns minutes later with a decent slab of chocolate cake and two tea's. He pushes the plate in front of Naruto with a subtle smirk before re-seating himself.

"No cake for you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura enquires. Sasuke shakes his head in response, taking a sip of his tea and setting the cup down again. "I don't like sweets." His eyes swivel to his side, watching Naruto tuck into the cake with enthusiasm. "Unlike some, I like to eat healthily."

Inwardly, Sakura smiles. _They are almost like a bickering old couple.._ She thinks to herself. A frown line appears between her brows. If her suspicions are true.. well, she has missed out.

* * *

He doesn't bother hiding the smug upturn of lips. Ino's reaction proves to be exactly like his prediction and the simple contact to his ankle tells him Sasuke appreciates the effort. The girls don't give Naruto enough credit. More time lapses at Ino's expense with Naruto being the sole culprit and him eventually earning a nicely cut slab of chocolate cake. He eyes Sasuke appreciatively, unaware of Sakura's scrutiny.

"I'm ignoring the 'healthy' comment," Naruto replies with a mouthful of the treat. " Don't listen to him, ladies. I've learned that Sasuke favors depriving himself of the finer things in life, and by that, I mean sweets. A shame, really." His response is spoken with another mouthful, to which Ino and Sakura nearly roll their eyes in tandem.

"Naruto, are you even tasting that?" Not expecting an answer, green eyes roam back over to Sasuke, where they once again set into a pensive gaze. The two men weather the subsequent onslaught of jabs made by their table partners and seemingly pass with flying colors, as eventually, the conversations begin to dwindle. By this time, the sun has sunk out of it's noon position, it's rounded edge coming close to the dark shingles of a western-positioned building. Naruto surmises they must have gone back and forth for well over two hours.

"Now that we've managed to set everything right with the world," he grins, using his stiff legs to rise from his seat, "I guess it's time we take our leave." Once everyone has followed suit, the blond rounds the table to give both women hugs. Ino has already turned her heel after giving Sasuke a wave, walking slowly away from the three knowing Sakura will catch up.

Pulling away from Sakura, but hands still placed lightly around her waist, Naruto's gaze lingers and jade connects with azure. Their wordless exchange is brought to an end with Sakura's light titter, pale fingers tapping Naruto's right cheek. With a smile, she moves out of his reach and says, " See you two later." She quickly turns away and makes quick work of joining Ino, where the two spontaneously burst out in some bouncy song Naruto has heard once or twice.

"Well," he says after a long time of watching the two until he can see them no more, " shall we?"

* * *

Sasuke hangs back as goodbye's are exchanged, taking a sudden interest in the ground beneath his feet and watching a spider crawl into a crack in the paving. He offers a light wave as the girls leave. He supposes their afternoon hadn't been as torturous as he had anticipated, though it had gone on longer than expected. In fact, the owner of the establishment comes out at that moment, casts the pair an irritated look before taking their empty cups away.

"Yeah let's go home." Falling into pace alongside Naruto, Sasuke quietly reviews their day. First Tsunade and now Sakura.. are they doing something obvious?

"I think Sakura suspects something." He finally says, head tilting up to observe the darkening skies and the clouds that seem to be rolling in. "I also think she wants one of us to confirm it rather than come out and ask." His eyes slide to meet Naruto's to see his reaction. He imagines the blond would of picked up on it too. It was hard not to.

The wind picks up at that moment, a fat drop of moisture landing on Sasuke's nose. "It's going to pour down. Let's run!" Sasuke doesn't give Naruto time to protest, taking to the rooftops on swift feet. The heaven's open and with a torrential downpour of rain. It immediately soaks through his clothes and flattens his hair to his scalp. "Ugh, I thought we'd left the rain behind in Hana!" He yells over his shoulder. Sasuke has to smile to himself though; the rain is rather nostalgic. In a small way he misses that cabin, as pitiful as it was.

They drop down in front of Naruto's apartment door minutes later, Sasuke unlocking the door and marching straight into the bathroom to grab them both a towel. The rain and the memories it brought have put him in a silly mood and he literally attacks the other with a towel, scrubbing the others face and smirking at the muffled yells and barely- suppressed laughs. When finished, both their hair is mussed up and fluffy, faces flushed and eyes shining with mirth.

Sasuke flops down on the couch, unmindful of his sodden clothing and groans. "What a day."

* * *

" Oh, she definitely knows," he replies with a quirked brow, once their gazes meet. " Sakura and I communicate through telepathy. But you're completely right, we need to properly tell her. I may have mentioned it today, but I'm not quite comfortable to do so with Ino around." Unbeknownst to them, for the duration of their time spent engaged with the other duo, thick, gray storm clouds had rolled in.

" You can predict the future?" Naruto shoots back cheekily, before quickly trailing behind Sasuke to evade the bulk of the rain. Funnily enough, they stumble into the apartment in the same state they would have been in had they walked: sopping wet.

Hand outstretched to receive the towel and eyes elsewhere, Naruto is startled when the fabric bypasses the skin of his palm and is pressed onto his face. " Hey—!" The single exclamation is all that is managed from the blond, voice muffled by Sasuke's questionable drying methods. Once allowed proper sight, blue eyes blink profusely, eventually coming to settle on the other with a feigned glare. " Well then," he huffs.

Coming to loom over Sasuke's lax form, Naruto peers down. " You didn't even change your clothes." A finger points towards the man. " And you're soaking the coach with rain water."

Folding his arms, Naruto's next command is solid with the promise of repercussion if it isn't carried out. " _Get up_."

* * *

Sasuke narrows his dark eyes on the finger pointing his way before flicking their attention to Naruto's face. An eyebrow arches as pale lips mould into smirk. "Someone's being demanding" He remarks, sitting up from his slouching position and making a slow show of actually standing up.

Folding his arms over his chest, he mimics the blonds stance and the look he shares with the other is smouldering. "I am interested as to what you would of done had I stayed put and ignored you. Experience tells me that angry Naruto equates to good things." There is a teasing lilt to Sasuke's voice as he speaks and then, just like that, he changes the subject entirely.

"Did you enjoy your cake? See I'm a good boyfriend buying you sweet treats when I know the sugar will most likely make you more hyperactive." Then straight back to the previous tone of conversation; "Do I get a sweet treat? I think I deserve it."

* * *

For once, Sasuke complies, despite the obvious complacency coupled with his words. Naruto doesn't think twice when he takes the bait, he knows it's likely he would have had the same reaction had Sasuke decided to stand his ground (or sit, in this particular case). A single brow quirks as the other decides to mirror his stance and what follows is, undoubtedly, a mocking response.

"_You,_" Naruto begins, once Sasuke's speech has ceased, " have something coming to you, that's for sure. Though, I can't quite confirm it's something you'll agree with at the moment." Pausing, the blond considers his proposal, deliberation evident in the way azure eyes search obsidian. Regardless of the other's reaction to his vague response, Naruto will proceed with his plan. He suspects he may have a higher chance of Sasuke agreeing further down the line.

A single step forward brings them both only a breath apart, close enough so that Naruto can see results of their soaked attire. Pale, raised goose-flesh has spread across the exposed areas of Sasuke's form and Naruto hasn't a doubt the effects continue under the hem of the shirt's neckline. He'd reach out and run his palm down a dampened arm, but Naruto would rather continue things elsewhere.

"This…let's go the back?" He hadn't meant for it to come out as a suggestion, because it _wasn't_ and doesn't want Sasuke to think he has a choice in the matter. It's a funny feeling that's hit him all of the sudden, but the past has told him to play into his emotions or ' follow his heart,' as Kakashi would jokingly say, so that's what he does. A tilt of the head towards the appropriate direction, followed by, " Come on," is all the blond offers before heading towards the hallway.

* * *

A tongue sweep across his lower lip involuntary, the corners of his mouth curving up into a smile that exposes a row white teeth. "I've got something coming to me?" Sasuke repeats, unable to hide the curiosity in his tone. He does wonder what the blond could possibly be hiding up his sleeve, particularly if it is something he may object to. Sasuke is never one to shy away from anything and intrigue alone is what spurs him to probe no further.

Their sudden close proximity should have been the first clue, followed by the subtle waver in his lovers gaze. Sasuke observes those blue eyes drop to exposed portion of skin and the darkening of colour as they travel over his form. He cannot lie and say the attention doesn't make him feel good about himself.

_**"…let's go to the back?"**_

Their eyes meet again and Sasuke simply holds his gaze a moment before nodding his consent. His hands searches for the others, linking their fingers. He allows himself to be guided into the bedroom and no words further words are exchanged. Sasuke pulls away for a moment to switch the desk lamp on, opting to have a soft glow rather than the harsh glare of the ceiling light. He turns to Naruto and admires how the amber hues play on the mans features, creating shadows on his face that serve to highlight the intensity of his eyes.

Biting his lip, Sasuke waits patiently, silently questioning his lovers intentions.

* * *

Behind him, the muted luminosity of his bedside lamp casts their combined shadows along the bed, figures distorting over the raised curves of unmade sheets. Naruto turns then, expelling a quiet, measured sigh before proceeding. He lessens the distance between them by drawing Sasuke forward by his wrists and bidding the pale junctures to his sides by holding them in place. A chin tips upwards so that lips can sample an angled jaw and somewhere in the depths of his mind, his twelve-year-old self blanches at the ever present height difference. For now though, he can care less.

Slowly, he follows the line until he finds Sasuke's lips with his own, engaging the other in slow, open-mouthed kiss. He pulls away shortly after, but not without giving the flesh a quick tug with his teeth. Gesturing towards the bed, Naruto considers his options. He could give the other play-by-play of his intentions or keep him in the dark a short while longer. He supposes it wouldn't be right to have prolonged silence.

" I'd like to call the shots, this time," he supplies, once Sasuke has lowered himself onto the mattress. He draws the other's shirt up and over his head before joining him on the bed and rolling the other onto his stomach. Careful not to put his full weight on Sasuke, he props himself up with an elbow, leaning down to move his lips across the ever-interesting planes of Sasuke's back. He trails wet kisses down a right scapula, tongue flicking out to glide across the slight bumps of Sasuke spine, once he has reached the point. All the while, Naruto's right hand has been steadily working itself farther past the waistband of dark pants, fingers ghosting over the outer patch of coarse hairs. His touch there doesn't linger, however, drawing back to firmly grip a hip bone.

Naruto plants his lips on anywhere he can reach, dragging them along a tricep one moment and latching onto the slightly roughened skin of an elbow the next. Moving back up, he presses his nose into dark locks, the scent of the rain water that weighs down Sasuke's hair floods his nose. It is then he moves away entirely and slides the remaining articles of clothing off his lover. Still dressed, he settles back over Sasuke, but this time a lone hand delves between the other's toned thighs.

* * *

Dark eyelashes feather Sasuke's cheekbones as he closes his eyes in lieu of the gentle caress of lips to the underside of his jaw. Slow, even breaths are expelled through his nose and he has to fight the urge to instinctively tilt his head back.

As much as Sasuke loves the raw passion that can sometimes erupt between them, he can really appreciate the sensuality of moments like these where their feelings for each other are unspoken but conveyed in ghosting touches and gestures. He accepts the lips that press against his own, leaning into the kiss and angling his head to press back gently. It is slow and tender, warm breath mingling as they melt into it.

It is all over too soon, in Sasuke's opinion as his lover pulls back with a small tug which coaxes a breathy sigh from the Uchiha. Naruto's next actions bring promise of more however and Sasuke backs himself up to the bed, lowering himself to lay on his back on top of the sheets. He doesn't question the others words, it wouldn't be the first time Naruto wanted to lead things and Sasuke has learned it is futile to argue.

He doesn't complain when his sodden shirt is removed, or when he is rolled onto his stomach. The only sounds that leave him are the soft murmurs of approval, particularly when Naruto explores the expanse of his bare torso, peppering kisses everywhere his lips can reach. The tickling sensation is very arousing and the murmurs turn to muffled groans as Sasuke buries his face into the pillow. Thighs tense when a hand reaches under his hips, teasing the area just below his waistline but as quick as it appeared it departs to grip his hip.

Sasuke jumps a little when cool air hits his lower half, goosebumps breaking out across his pale flesh. He lifts his head then to aim a hooded yet curious look at his blond lover. That devious hand deftly returns between his legs and grips his arousal and Sasuke 's breath hitches.

"Ghnn! Why are you still dressed?

* * *

Naruto touches between Sasuke's thighs likes he's never done so before. Finger pads traveling over the sensitive skin, as if mapping out the flesh, tracing the more pronounced veins of the shaft. Ignoring any and all protests regarding his own state of dress, he settles onto his side and pulls Sasuke into the same position, though the raven is facing away with his back pressed into Naruto's torso. He reaches back over the slight curve of a hip to continue his ministrations.

" Something tells me you haven't quite comprehended what I'm saying to you," he observes, voice low and husky with disuse. When Naruto touches Sasuke this time, he does so with slow, firm strokes. He's got time, they both do. There's no rush whatsoever. An arm slides across light fabric as he stretches his free hand upwards, fingers curling around the other's forehead. He tips the skull back, so that his lips can better reach the shell of an ear. Pink and deft, his tongue flicks out against the curve while his hand continues to work Sasuke into a state of sex-induced compliance.

Naruto presses himself into Sasuke, with hopes of relieving some of his own pressure and allowing the other to feel the hardened line of the blond's own arousal. He pumps faster now, changing the angle according to what coaxes forth the loudest exclamations. He can tell there's precum leaking from the tip now, as some of it has traveled over his fingers and onto the sheets. Higher up, his other fingers curl, gathering black fringe until the are inky spikes jutting from between his knuckles. Once more, he leans forward and informs Sasuke of his plans from the start.

" Let me top, this time."

* * *

**A/N : Short chapter but not to worry, the next one is following shortly. So this is a monumental moment in their relationship, will Sasuke allow things to continue? Keep reading to find out..**


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke is met with silence and any further protest is swallowed quickly, tapered fingertip gliding down the length of his his arousal. Similar feather-like caresses are applied, torturously slow and deliciously good. Lips part as he tries to maintain a steady rhythm of breathing; a difficult feat when all the blood is rushing to his groin, a static rush of heat prickling his senses. His toes curl and uncurl, teeth marr his lower lip.. Fuck it's almost too good.

Then without prior warning the contact is broken, warm body shifting away. Sasuke is ready to voice his disgruntlement but suddenly he rolled onto his side and pulled back into a spooning position. Sasuke is ecstatic when Naruto's hand returns to grip his shaft, hand sliding with just the right pressure and pace. He barely registers the next spoken words, allowing himself to simply enjoy the firm strokes of Naruto's closed fist. His head is tilted back and something moist flicks at the shell of his ear, coaxing husky moan from the Uchiha.

His body is on fire and already a thin layer of sweat coats his bare skin. His lovers touch is skilled and experienced and Sasuke appreciates how Naruto has obviously taken note on what feels the best for him. He rocks his hips into the now slick hand and as Naruto presses back into him, he becomes all too aware of the others own arousal. "Mmm.." He whines through his nose; Naruto is working faster now, deft flicks of the wrist warranting a series of unrestrained grunts and groans. "Shit baby… Ahh."

An arm extends behind him in hopes of returning the favour but his lovers hips are firmly pressed forward, his clothed cock nestled in the cleft of his behind. "Nng.. Let me.." He begins but his head is yanked by by his hair.. Naruto's next words stun him to stillness, mind processing the meaning behind them over and over. "What?!" His hips jerk forward instinctively. "You .. you want to top? Are you serious?"

It's not like Sasuke hadn't considered it before, he had.. and being equal partners in the relationship is something that he values wholeheartedly. He doesn't voice it but he is actually nervous. It is so unexpected too, so sudden. "What's brought this on?" He asks in a calmer manner. "I mean, I want to..try but I don't know.." He adds lamely.

* * *

The startled question makes Naruto release his grip on the other immediately. It seems within a lapse of only a few seconds, the haze of lust has lifted from them both and carefully, he retracts his arm completely, sticky hand settling down on the space Sasuke has widened between them.

The other's incredulous tone is highly discouraging and perhaps Naruto's being a bit sensitive, but even as the other tries to backtrack, it is hardly convincing. Why should he have a reason? They had never sat down and decided that Sasuke would always be the one. " Is it really that bizarre?" He mumbles, blond brows creasing the skin between them and lips tugging downward in slight chagrin.

He heaves a sigh before attempting to form an explanation.

" You seem to.." His lips remain parted before continuing on, mind working to produce something coherent. Really, it's quite difficult to do so, as he remains painfully hard in the confinement of his pants and quick look at his partner tells him he's in a similar state. " You seem to do all of the work most of the time. And. I just wanted to be the one…this time. _Augghh!"_ Hands fly up, mussing his hair even more so in frustration. What happened to the sense of control he had displayed only minutes before? It's true, he had mulled it over at some points, but never thought he'd have to explain himself. Was it naive of him to think Sasuke would willingly comply? While not entirely opposed to the idea, apprehension is still evident in the way Sasuke is currently staring at him. " Give me a break.." Naruto manages weakly.

* * *

The downtrodden expression on the others face makes Sasuke feel awful and he can't help but feel his apprehension has been misunderstood. Rolling to face his lover, he takes both his hands unmindful of mess still coating the others fingers. He needs to explain and he needs to be truthful.

"When you say that I'm doing all the work.. I don't see it like that. I want to - I enjoy it. I enjoy knowing you do too. I don't even think about who's top or what it means, because it doesn't mean anything. We're equals aren't we?" He pauses to press a few light kisses to Naruto's knuckles. "I guess I was just surprised. I want to share everything with you, I trust you. I just… do you know how nervous I was when we first had sex? I thought about how embarrassing it would be if I disappointed you and was no good. Well.. it's like our first time all over again, just in reverse. I'm _nervous_ okay? But I trust you and I want this."

Red stains his cheeks for a moment, one hand releasing the others to rub at his head with an embarrassed chuckle. "So.." Sasuke has to wonder how he has managed to maintain his state of arousal during this awkward conversation but the fire is still there, smouldering gently. "Where were we?" He bites his lip, casting Naruto a sheepish look.

* * *

He listens intently to Sasuke's response and realizes he had also misinterpreted the other. With the other's reply comes a sense of understanding, and tense lines relax on Naruto's face as a small chuckle emits through slightly parted lips. Nervous about that first time? He knows it's hardly a time to tease, but he can work on tact later. "Well, I can tell you you did great. A plus for performance. Also, I probably shouldn't have flung it on you like that."

Silence falls between them for a moment, but Sasuke shoos it away quickly, prompting that they continue. "We were…" Blue eyes flick up to the dim ceiling before Naruto rolls over, torso hanging off the bed as he reaches for his bedside drawer. Treating the other to an eyeful of his bare ass, Naruto searches for the small bottle he had smuggled in a day ago. Item in hand, the blond turns back to Sasuke. "Umm," he starts, tongue flicking out to taste the salt around his lips, " I figured we could try this. I heard it makes things easier and all that….." _Especially if he makes a massive mistake,_ he adds silently. He hasn't a clue what the best brands are for this sort of item, but he'd be damned if he were to ask anyone about it.

A hand settles firmly on the slight swell of an ivory hip. Azure meets obsidian and for a moment, Naruto halts entirely, taking the time to swallow back his own anxiousness. "So, if you're ready," he tries again, "let's start."

* * *

Sasuke smiles appreciatively when Naruto reveals the small bottle of lotion. He knows what it is for and is thankful the blond is so prepared. The nerves are still present, stirring in his stomach like little butterflies and with it the anticipation and excitement of what is to come. Such intimacy that he would only ever share with Naruto, another step in their relationship. It's almost impossible for him to comprehend how far they have come in such a short time since being reunited; but now that they're here, he wouldn't change it for the world.

Biting his lip, Sasuke allows himself a few more moments to prepare himself mentally; something that he is sure he will look back on and cringe over. He shudders when a warm hand comes into contact with his bare hip and his gaze snaps to Naruto's face, their eyes meeting and locking. Seeing a little underlying anxiety in Naruto's cerulean depths, Sasuke feels a little reassurance. This is something new for the both of them, he had almost forgotten that fact. With a smile offered to his lover, Sasuke nods.

Wordlessly, he pulls a pillow out from behind and positions it to elevate his hips when he lies back. His eyes remain trained on Naruto's as he lowers himself down and stretches languidly on the soft sheets. Abdominals contract as he sucks in a shaky breath, legs bending at the knee and parting slightly. Feeling completely and utterly exposed, Sasuke's cheeks flood with warmth and his eyes roll back to look up at the ceiling as he feels Naruto's gaze on him.

"I'm ready…"

* * *

Air fills his lungs as Naruto draws a long breath inward. On the exhale, he nods, eyes roving over the flesh displayed before him. Their pause in action has seemed to give way to hesitance, a stark contrast to the composure he had possessed only moments before. Carefully, he removes himself from the bed, feet lightly padding over towards the end, where he once again joins Sasuke, kneeling between his bent legs.

It's quite new to look at him from this point and, with a smile, he bids his worries away and hopes his confidence returns in due time. The bottle clutched in his hand and it's purpose almost escape his mind as he runs another hand along a pale thigh, touch nearly reaching dark, coarse hair before withdrawing.

The bottle cap slides along the grooves that keep it in place when Naruto twists it open. The liquid in which it contains is clear and has no scent, immediately it adopts the temperature of Naruto's fingers as pours it onto them. Awkwardly recapping it, the blond then leans forward, propping his own weight up with his free hand. Looking down, his azure gaze is a searching one, making sure not to miss any hint of expression skittering across Sasuke's face. A thumb slides down along the other's perineum, halting further down.

For all of his thinking, Naruto realizes he hasn't uttered a word and when he circles his thumb around the entrance, he leans down, carefully, and brushes his lips along a tense jaw. Raising back up, he says, "If something doesn't feel right, I want you to say something, okay?"

He replaces his thumb with his forefinger and presses forward.

* * *

The anticipation is stifling. Sasuke's throat bobs as he repeatedly swallows the build up of saliva in his mouth. Then he jerks violently. The first touch; almost feather-like, tracing the soft flesh beneath his balls and travelling south.. Naruto's fingertips leave a pleasant static sensation in their wake. Sasuke desperately tries to even out his breathing, a difficult feat when his nerves are on edge and a thumb rests against his most intimate area. At first it's just an experimental circling motion and Sasuke is surprised how sensitive he actually is down there. The only way he can describe to himself is like a slow fizz of prickly sensations and any arousal he had lost during their lapse comes back in full force. He sucks in a mouthful of air.

When Naruto's voice breaks the silence, Sasuke tips his head and gives his lover an intense look before nodding slowly. That is all the confirmation Naruto apparently needed as suddenly, a slick finger is pressing against him. This is the part he needs to relax, Sasuke knows this but it's one thing knowing and another actually doing. Nothing had ever been.. down there and even with the copious amount of lube, the first breach is proving to be a little uncomfortable. The tight ring of muscles contract instinctively and Sasuke bites down on his lip.

_Get a grip Uchiha…_

As he chastises himself, warm breath fans against his jaw and without thinking about it, his body instantly relaxes, allowing Naruto's finger to slide inside a little further. It's not unpleasant, Sasuke decides, concentrating on remaining relaxed. It feels a little strange to have something moving inside him but he can slowly feel himself adjusting to the intrusion and after a few moments, he tentatively nods his consent for the addition of another finger.

* * *

In retrospect, Naruto wishes he had done more research in the 'prep and landing' department. He looks to Sasuke for further encouragement once he presses forward and sort of wishes he hadn't. Naruto realizes it's not the other's intent, but dark, knitted eyebrows and the teeth digging into a bottom lip resemble a face of pain. The process must be agonizingly slow for the other, which is why the blond proceeds to plant a few more light, reassuring kisses along the line of Sasuke's neck, trail leading further down to reach a collar bone before sitting back up.

Another glance into dark eyes tells him he's allowed to add a second digit, but the blond doesn't until he's slid his knuckle-deep finger out and pushed back in a few times. Once he manages to get over how awkward their situation has become, Naruto actually takes the time to gauge how relaxed the other is. The blond mutters an, 'okay', and proceeds to push in another finger. This time, the process moves a little faster and Naruto's gaze switches between Sasuke and the task at hand before his next glance downward begins to linger.

He watches as _his_ fingers disappear into Sasuke and the sight is enough to make his grip on the underside of the other's thigh tighten. It's not long before his concentration begins to falter. Moments pass by and Naruto pushes Sasuke's thigh up until it meets a hardened abdomen, so that the other is shamelessly displayed before the blond. The pace quickens and the blond realizes it's not Sasuke who's breathing he hears, it's his own harsh, uneven breaths escaping from parted lips. Just the thought of pushing his straining erection into Sasuke has his heart thudding so loud he surmises even his partner can hear.

Naruto wills himself to tear his eyes away from the sight and back at Sasuke. "_Please_," he nearly moans as he's adding the third finger, "tell me when…"

* * *

Sasuke doesn't know when the discomfort melted away. It wasn't an instant switch but more like a slow ebb and soon his eyes are fluttered closed and his lips are are parted to release panting breaths and small murmurs of approval. The addition of another digit, provides a small sting of pain that is forgotten in an instant as his insides clench and pull to draw the intruders further in. They are twisting and curling within him and it's the weirdest thing but.. "Oh!" Eyes fly open as they brush against _something_ that causes his hips to roll upwards ever so slightly and sends a small shock to his spine.

The ministrations continue and Sasuke can't help but writhe against the sheets, fingers and toes curling into the creases as his breathy murmurings turn into husky moans.

_"… Tell me when.."_

Sasuke barely registers the others words as suddenly he is being stretched further. Another stab of pain. "Let's just..Ah!" He squirms. "Let's just go for it, I'm ready." Or as ready as he ever will be. He can't imagine Naruto being much thicker than three fingers anyway but then, he doesn't know if he's being optimistic. None of it matters though when another shockwave passes through him as fingers press in just the right place.. "Mmm please.. just do it."

* * *

He's awarded with compliance and Naruto thanks Sasuke with one last, slow push of fingers into him. Drawing out, Naruto tries to steady his breathing, concentrating on not dropping the bottle his still lubed fingers reach for. The cap is loose like he had left it and when he pours it's contents into his hand, immediately he moves grip his own cock that bobs heavily between his thighs which each movement.

He's hasty with spreading the lube, fist quickly sliding from the flushed head and down to the base only a few times. For good measure, he gives Sasuke's own erection a decent squeeze, lips curling as he watches the other's face morph accordingly. Eventually, he moves to loom over the other, left hand splayed and pressing into the mattress near the end of Sasuke's dark strands of hair.

"Okay," he says again, as if it was the only word he knew. Hell, it may as well be, he doubts he could manage anything further at this point. Carefully, he guides himself forward, white enamel nearly piercing the flesh of his bottom lip in an effort to restrain himself. For all of his earlier efforts, Sasuke is still very tight, and when Naruto begins to breach the other, the grip has him gasping out the Uchiha's name.

Later he'd chastise himself for not paying Sasuke more mind. The arm keeping him suspended above the other starts to shake, locked shoulder losing some of its strength as Naruto's fixation is elsewhere. At some point, he'd clenched his eyes shut, too overcome by the feeling being nearly pulled into the warm vice-like grip. Once deeply seated within his lover, Naruto wills himself to look at how Sasuke's faring. Shadowed blue eyes bear down other and Naruto stills, watching for signs of major discomfort.

* * *

Dark hues observe his lover make the final, essential preparation. The throughness is something that Sasuke has patience for, despite the heat that floods to his groin as he watches tan fingers slide up a flushed length. When a Naruto drops down and positions himself, pale hands smooth up muscled forearms and grip there as his lover pushes forward.

The first part of the breach is rather smooth, a little uncomfortable but bearable. Sasuke concentrates on relaxing as he did preciously, slow controlled breaths rolling between parted lips. A little further and it starts to feel a little painful, the thickness of Naruto's girth stretching him more than what those fingers had. The breathy rasp of his name coaxes a hitch in his breathing and suddenly he feels very full. It's a strange feeling and Sasuke has to fight the natural urge to push back.

A sweat breaks out on his forehead when Naruto begins to move. The first few strokes are a little awkward, Sasuke shifting underneath to accommodate the experimental thrusts. Then suddenly everything changes. Naruto's movements become more controlled and languid and like warm honey; a pleasant wave of pleasure rolls through Sasuke, making his stomach flutter and his toes curl. Fingers reach up and tangle into blond hair as a low mewl escapes his throat. Sasuke takes a moment to observe the visible tremors that take over his lover with every thrust and gentle tug of the hair. There is something incredibly arousing about having Naruto hovering over him, eyes darkened and glazed with lust, Sasuke finds.

There is little more time for rational thought as a well aimed placement of hips pushes against that small bundle of nerves inside Sasuke that has his spine arching beautifully off the mattress and his head tossed to the side as he finds himself moaning and sighing loudly. Each time he is filled with that hot flesh, the friction is so painfully perfect it is borderline electrifying, drawing out ragged breaths while various muscles twitch, clench and jump in his high state of arousal.

"Mmn, Naruto…"

* * *

Naruto realizes there are three expressions Sasuke makes that he'll never grow tired of.

The first is when the other smiles at him when he's sitting near the living room window and sunlight hits his eyes just right, illuminating slate irises so that Naruto's able to differentiate between them and his pupils. The second proves to be rarity that only happens when Naruto's done or uttered something incredibly stupid that makes dark brows draw together and finely shaped lips pull upward as an appalled sort of laughter he can't quite contain spills out.

Lastly, there is the expression he makes now, as Naruto pushes deep into him in one languid roll of hips downward, grinding the other into their mattress. Slack-jawed and cheeks stained with the faintest shade of red, Sasuke is an alluring sight, and as Naruto leans down to slide his tongue into the other's open mouth, he pumps his hips forward once more, feeling Sasuke draw another breath inward.

He seals his lips over Sasuke's when he chooses to quicken his pace and perhaps it's the sounds he elicits from the other or the knot coiling tighter within him that spurs him onward. He'd meant to let the experience remain slow, but as sweat and arousal builds between them, his intentions prove difficult to maintain. "I just," he chokes out as a hand closes in a fist in Sasuke's hair, " I want to do this from every angle and—-_fuck__!"_ He knows coherence is not easily obtained in these moments, but his small attempt at discussion proves useless and Naruto decides it's better to use action rather than words. He pulls out completely and slides his body over to the Uchiha's side, pushing a a pale shoulder until there's room for him to press close into a muscled back. Awkwardly, he loops Sasuke's thigh around his own hip and presses the flushed head of his cock back into the heat the clenches around him brings forth harsh words his hands could never elicit.

Harder this time, Naruto snaps his hips forward and upward, seeking an angle that find the same spot Sasuke had found in him. His palm slides over a slight swell of the other's hip, fingers moving in short, wiry hair until they wrap around the base of Sasuke's neglected arousal. "You've got to tell me," he nearly sobs, face pressed into a sweaty shoulder blade, " something—-is-is this okay? ThewayI'mfuckingyou." His last words come out low and threatening in manner. "Otherwise, I'll just keep taking liberties."

* * *

Swept up in the feeling of being filled over and over, combined with those ocean blue eyes smouldering into his own.. Sasuke is drowning a state of euphoria. "_Naruto…_ He whispers, holding his lover closer to him and losing himself to the musky scent that fills his senses. Pale fingers skate up the curve of Naruto's spine until they meet blond locks, damp with perspiration. His pulse quickens as hot breath fans over his lips, just before they are claimed in a searing, passionate kiss.

He draws back a fraction, teeth and marking along a coarse jawline and then hovers, mere inches away from reddened lips, their breath intermingling with heated desire and quiet whimperings escaping with each gentle roll of his hips; at the tantalising taste of friction. Naruto is trying to say something but like Sasuke, coherence is absent in their lovemaking, speech smothered by another frantic connection of mouths. Then suddenly Sasuke feels empty and reaches out, _…no.. don't stop…_ and then he is being rolled over; trapped by strong arms and thighs and "Oh!" He is pushed into again with a renewed vigour that draws out husky moan from his throat.

Sasuke begins to lose himself again, Naruto's words exuding dominance in this situation, fusing with his cries of ectasy as each thrust propells him further into oblivion. How can he form words when the solid body behind him is arching beautifully into him, legs tightly entangled around his hips as grunts are releases against his neck? He desperately presses back, until the two are flush together, head resting the crook of the his lovers shoulder. Their frantic rutting, the delicious rub of sweat-slick bodies, combined with the hand around his weeping cock is almost too much to bear and a Sasuke can feel himself becoming light-headed.

"Please…" He gasps. "Just- nngh! Keep doing that!" He finally manages to gasp, crying out a moment later at a particularly forceful thrust of that perfect, velvet length.

* * *

Sasuke bids him to continue and Naruto fully intends to abide. He continues to breathe laboriously into the slight protruding line of Sasuke's scapula, lips pressing hard along the arch. Erratically, the hand gripping the other's erection pumps continuously, every so often moving in tandem with hips the grind forward.

His own legs feel heavy when he tries to move moments later, having saw it fit to switch positions once more. Briefly, he wonders if he's become too rough, too forceful with someone who, like him a short while ago, had never done this. But, as Naruto is pushing Sasuke onto his stomach and sliding his palms around sweaty hips to pull them upward, he surmises if the other's uncomfortable, he'll have no problem with voicing that much. Naruto asks once again when he's driving the flushed head of his cock into Sasuke if 'this is okay' and 'are you alright' and after that, inquires no more.

The back of his thighs begin to burn from their frantic use and Naruto can only manage to slump over the arch of Sasuke's heaving back as he continues winding the cord tighter within him, within them both. His nails sink into pale skin, drawing reddened half-moons into the flesh. It's not long before he's reduced to sobbing breathless curse words and thrusting unevenly.

It's with a final jut of hips forward that he nearly yells the other's name, eyes squeezing shut to weather the final wave and buries himself deep in Sasuke as he cums hard. Seconds later, he lazily allows Sasuke to take his full weight, Naruto hardly able to muster moving himself away. Eventually, he does slide away and onto his back beside Sasuke, throwing a forearm over his eyes. Jaw slack, Naruto mutters, "_For fuck's sake."_

* * *

Lips remain parted, Sasuke's breathless feedback soon quickly replaced with a groan of appreciation, eyes fluttering closed as a skilled thumb slides hotly along his wet slit, teasingly rubbing over the head. Then it is promptly removed and dark hues snap open. He is being moved again and there is a moment where Sasuke wavers between protesting and allowing Naruto complete control. Their eyes meet for the briefest of moments as Naruto clumsily manoeuvres Sasuke onto his stomach, lifts his hips and enters him once again.

Sasuke would later blush at being in such a submissive pose but for now, an unintentional whine shudders through him as Naruto snaps his hips back and forth at a frantic pace. Sasuke can feel every stroke of that thick length within him, every nudge and flex.. it's torturous yet so intoxicatingly good.

"Hnngh! Na..Naruto.." He moans, the others hand once again fisting his cock and pumping it vigorously. "Fuck I'm close." Burying his face into his pillow, Sasuke takes a few more thrusts before the heat pooling low ignites, bubbling over and tossing him into a state of pure rapture. Yelling into the pillow almost smothering his face. He comes hard, thick milky ropes staining the bedsheets.

He is vaguely aware of Naruto reaching his peak, and felling the other come inside him is definitely another weird-but-pleasant experience. For what feels like an age, Sasuke lies bonelessly on his stomach, Naruto on top until his softened cock slips out with a wet sound and the blond rolls onto his back. Sasuke doesn't even flinch. He's in state of exhaustion and he barely had to do anything. As his breathing slows and his heart rate returns to normal, Sasuke becomes acutely aware of the slight ache in his lower back. An experimental shift of the hips confirms that he isn't going to move for a while. He doesn't care about the sticky mess between his legs. He's not moving until his ass says it's okay.

* * *

At some point during his slow recovery, Naruto removes his arm from his flushed face, the drive to gauge how the other is faring stronger than the tempting idea of completely dozing off. His gaze wanders up the planes of Sasuke's back, which gradually rise and fall as each second passes. Finally, clouded blue eyes settle on what little of his face inky bangs show.

He allows to stretch as he stares at the other through hooded eyes. Sasuke's yet to grunt or make any sound that would pass as an inkling that all is right with the world. Naruto considers poking the immobile body but quickly decides against it.

"I didn't kill you, did I?" The question is plain and hardly romantic, but Naruto's not particularly worried about conveying his light concern as such. While not exactly in a fretful state, he's quite eager to know his performance was…satisfactory. He'd meant to be more gentle, but watching Sasuke lie silent and face-down reminds Naruto of how he got to that state in the first place. He'd been quite honestly flipped around like a rag doll, thanks to Naruto. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep from chortling at his own thoughts. Should Naruto ever find it appropriate to even use that sort of terminology around Sasuke, he'd likely be signing his death sentence.

* * *

At some point while blissfully riding the calm waves of afterglow, Naruto's voice drifts through, reminding Sasuke that the blond is still there. The question earns Naruto what may sound like a disgruntled "Fuck You." Sasuke eyes however, glint playfully from between dark tresses, letting the other know his comment is in jest. It takes a moment for the Uchiha to twig onto what Naruto was really asking and he considers continuing to tease but thinks better of it. When their roles were reversed, Sasuke had wanted to know the same thing.

Wording is an issue though. He doesn't want to underplay it but he doesn't want to go over the top either. Both options could be taken the wrong way. Saying that the evidence is on the sheets isn't a good choice either. Instead, he finally manages to roll onto his side, facing Naruto and reaching out to interlace their fingers. "I'm exhausted, I'm sticky and I'm pretty sure my ass hates me right now but.." He smiles. "I can't wait to do it again. Are you sure you haven't done this before? Because that was more amazing than I ever thought it would be. Even with the the slight sting and discomfort." He admits sheepishly, blushing at how sappy his words came out in the end.

After a few moments of silence and just enjoying the each other's company with fleeting touches and kisses, Sasuke needs to ask. "So what brought that on macho man?" He snorts at his own joke, wincing as he laughs a little too hard. "I think you broke me."

* * *

Naruto finds that Sasuke is considerably more open and prone to making jokes at his own suspense when has been positively screwed senseless. If his initial response to Naruto's inquiry had been serious, the blond would have still allowed himself a chortle, as nothing about the Uchiha at that moment would be threatening in any way. "I guess I received a passing grade," he replies, wavering voice threatening to dissipate into a full wave of laughter.

"I was worried, though," he confesses, brows furrowing for a moment, "because you know I heal at a faster rate, so when we—-I didn't think too much of it but-" Naruto halts himself before spiraling into a complete ramble. If Sasuke seems unperturbed, there's no reason he should worry.

As Sasuke moves closer, Naruto can feel the heat radiate off of his pale skin and the blond turns as well, arms opening to pull the other nearer still. Shifting, Naruto moves so that he can press his nose into darkened strands, eyes falling shut and relying on touch to map out the contours and sinew of the body he's become so familiar with. It's not often he finds himself at loss for words, but when Sasuke speaks up at some point when the blond's ghosting his lips over the other's temple, the predicament arises.

He wonders if he should go for a response of the serious kind, but concludes that's something that would definitely cramp his style, so he says, "Gotta assert myself every once and a while. Especially with the likes of you."

Fingers idly twist a lengthy strand of hair and Naruto speaks as if he were doling out a comment of true sincerity and endearment. "And you do tend to turn into a marionette during it all, so it makes sense to mention being broken and all. I totally feel ya."

* * *

Sasuke's chest rumbles with a low chuckle, a finger outstretched to press on the tip on Naruto's nose. "Don't get too comfortable, your ass is still mine if I choose to divulge." His tone remains light and teasing as he continues. "Marionette? You going to tie strings to me next time? Didn't know you were you were into that kind of kink."

Rolling onto his back, Sasuke scratches his stomach, suppressing a yawn. "I'm helping out on a farm tomorrow. Think of me knee deep in shit while you're sunning yourself in Tsunade's garden. I can go as soon as I'm done though so I'm thinking about powering through and getting done as soon as possible." His head lolls to the side to observe his lover through hooded eyes. "I wonder what kind of day we'll have tomorrow." Sasuke is honestly surprised. So far everyday back in Konoha has been eventful in some way or another. It's like life has been out on a sudden fast forward and Sasuke wonders if this is what normal is. In any case, aside from the looming trial and the continuous shunning from many village dwellers, Sasuke is content and it's with that content feeling that he slips into a dreamless sleep without realising it. That is until, he wakes up at the crack of dawn the next day.

At some point Naruto must of pulled the covers over him, Sasuke realises as he stirs, nose pressed into the damp nape of his lovers neck. For a long while he just lies there, happy to listen to the slow even breaths of the blond he is pressed up against. He finds himself dozing in and out of sleep after that, only really stirring again as he hears a sound outside the window. Blinking owlishly, Sasuke listens carefully. Someone is definitely outside. "Naruto.." He murmurs, shaking a tan shoulder gently. He gets a disgruntled groan in response. "Dobe!"" He hisses. "There's someone outside!"

Sitting up, Sasuke is ready to get out of bed and investigate but suddenly the window is opened and a figure drops into the room.

"Yo!"

* * *

**A/N: *fans self* We're pretty damn proud of this scene, beautifully awkward xD But who is this dropping in on them now?!**


	13. Chapter 13

"M-hm, yeah, yeah," Naruto replies once Sasuke musters up the energy to make half-hearted threats. "Sasuke, if you keep talking shit like that I will literally make sure everyone knows just how much of a pervert you really are." Soon after, Naruto watches Sasuke think out loud, nodding and offering words of reassurance when necessary.

It's funny how Naruto doesn't remember falling asleep, however, he'll never forget what he wakes up to the following morning.

Cool sheets sliding across warm skin and a solid body that presses close to him are all he knows when sleep first drifts away and is replaced with the early sun that streams in through the gaps of his off-white blinds. He nearly misses the hurried sound of his name on Sasuke's lips, reluctant to fully wake up and remove from himself their cocoon of linen and limbs. The second warning, when it comes, does manage to rouse Naruto fully and the blond half-heartedly rubs tan knuckles across his eyes, dislodging most of the remnants of sleep from them. "Whaddareyou—" he croaks grumpily, but is interrupted by a voice he hasn't heard in at least a month.

There in the flesh, stands Kakashi, shoulders lax and weight balanced mostly one leg—a posture only he can pull off so well. For all Naruto's lessons of composure Tsunade had been so relentless to instill in him, the blond nearly screeches the name, hands instinctively grappling for his sheets and pulling them up to his chest in pure mortification. He'd probably laugh about it later on and threaten them both never to speak of the action again, but for now, shock takes over and so does embarrassment.

"_Oh my_," Kakashi finally says, bringing a gloved hand up to cover his veiled mouth. Silver eyebrows raise a fraction, but because Naruto's known the man for so long, he can tell by the way the corners of his slated eyes are creased at the corners that Kakashi is smiling—_grinning_, even.

"Naruto, you've gone pale. I'd say the same for Sasuke, but he always looks like a ghost—_hello_, by the way. Thanks for leaving it to the grapevine to tell me." His tone is light and airy, but there is a hint of disappointment somewhere in there, Naruto surmises.

Naruto opens his mouth and closes it. He performs the action once more before words actually begin to form. "Kaka-sensei, I don't even know what to say—there's so much to clarify and I don't even know where to start and—-_ohmyfuckingGod_—"

"Then let's start with tea," Kakashi interrupts smoothly, striding towards their closed bedroom door and opening it. "Make yourselves decent and fix me some. I am your guest, after all." He disappears behind the door frame and leaves them both in silence, Naruto gaping at the doorway.

"We are so fucked," he whines and finally moves to leave the bed, dragging half of the sheets with him.

* * *

Sick. That's how Sasuke's feels when Kakashi drops in unannounced, casual as always. A cold sweat breaks out on his skin and his fingers curl into the linen that is pooled around his lap and covering his modesty. For a long time, Sasuke simply stares in mortification knowing that there is absolutely no excuse for their compromising position. No amount of bullshitting will detract from the fact that he is naked, in bed, with an equally naked Naruto. _Friends_ do not sleep nude together. Sasuke is happy to let Naruto try and explain himself to the man and even happier when Kakashi leaves the room to allow themselves to 'get decent'.

Sasuke aims Naruto with a 'no shit' look as he untangles himself from the sheets, hastily pulling on some clothes. "Does he have a habit of dropping into your bedroom like that?" He mutters irritably, wincing at the slight ache that still lingers between his legs and almost ripping his shirt in his haste to get dressed. "Oh well, time to face the music. I can't help but think our relationship is going to become common knowledge before long."

Sasuke enters the kitchen first, avoiding Kakashi's gaze to busy himself with preparing the tea. "So.. I heard you were back. I thought I'd drop by and see how you were faring.." Sasuke straightens up as he is addressed and turns around slowly. "I'm fine." He replies flatly, still not meeting the mans eyes. Kakashi, seemingly unsatisfied with such a brief answer, continues. "All these years and that's all you can say to me? Mah.. you never were much of a talker, but Sasuke… you must understand my concern. I don't want Naruto to get hurt."

Sasuke inhales deeply, turning back and pouring the tea. That comment stung him a little. "You have nothing to worry about." He clips, placing the cup down in front of his old Sensei. "Your tea."

His gaze slides to Naruto who looks like he's itching to say something, Sasuke shakes his head. "Good. That's good. I care about you both believe it or not." Kakashi is back to using his usual carefree tone, eyes once again indicating a smile. "I hope you both are being careful however." Sasuke splutters on his own tea, burning his tongue and aiming a glare in Kakashi's direction. This warrants a dry chuckle from the jounin. "It would be irresponsible of me not to point that out ne? Anyway. Naruto."

Kakashi sips at his tea, peering over the rim of the cup at the blond. "When were you going to inform me of all this hm?"

* * *

Years from now, Naruto expects he'll be able to laugh off what transpires in his apartment at the present time.

He arrives shortly after Sasuke has proceeded to engage in a tense conversation with their old teacher. Naruto wants hint at Sasuke to soften his tone, but any sort of attempt is stifled by the other with a quick glance and Naruto's shoulders sag in defeat.

Through the exchange, he's quite surprised that no reassurance on his part is required from Kakashi and it's for that reason his mood brightens considerably, though slight apprehension still lingers. He opts to reside near the sink when he takes a sip of his tea, partly because the position grants him a superb vantage point to see both Sasuke and Kakashi's expressions, and partly because there are only two seats present at his table.

Now, one has to understand that, while Naruto is not a prude (if his frenzied romps with Sasuke weren't enough of a reminder), he doesn't particularly fancy discussing anything pertaining to sex in _any way_ with a well-known pervert. He knows that Kakashi wouldn't bat an eye at any question Naruto would bring to him, but it still brings him no solace. The tea dribbling down Sasuke's chin tells the blond the he feels no different.

"_Kaka-sensei_, why do you always pull shit like this?!" Honestly, Naruto probably has no right complaining about his teacher's unscheduled arrival, but he thinks dropping into his—their bedroom is highly out of line.

"I was going to tell you as soon as you were back! Just not in the comfort of my quilts! Honestly!"

Kakashi blinks back at him as if he can't seem to fathom the problem with his earlier stunt. "Point taken, I suppose." Setting down the ceramic, he tugs down the dark fabric of his trademark mask and rubs contemplatively at the beginnings of slightly darker hair on his chin.

Naruto simply frowns at the action, eyes glancing at Sasuke to see his reaction. Kakashi's nonchalance at revealing his lower half of his face irks Naruto somewhat. "Look at this shit," he grumps, "all those years of not knowing and this old codger just pulls his mask down like it's nothing."

"Maaa, Naruto, I'm sensitive about my age, you know…"

The blond doesn't bother refraining from rolling his eyes skyward. "Oh whatever, even if you really were, I wouldn't care."

The childish pout he receives spurs Naruto to stick out his tongue. "More importantly, I'm wondering why you're not…I dunno..having a heart attack…"

"Naruto, despite my 'old' age and questionable diet, finding you two curled around each other in warm sunlight is hardly surprising. It's the best-case scena—"

_"For fuck's sake!__ You're doing this on purpose and swear to god I will get you back for it—!" _Naruto proceeds to Kakashi that leaving his apartment immediately will be the best choice he's ever made, but the copy-nin only laughs in response. The blond sinks to the kitchen floor in defeat.

* * *

Wisely remaining silent during the exchange between Naruto and Kakashi, Sasuke eventually sits down across from the jounin and rests his chin on clasped hands. The pair bicker back and forth and though Sasuke agrees that Kakashi definitely should not drop in like that, he reasons the man can't have been expecting to see what he did. Just like Sasuke isn't expecting to see the exposed jawline of his former Sensei.

His reaction is calm, setting his cup down and sitting up a little straighter. There was nothing amazing underneath the mask, there were no scars or horrific disfigurements. Just a normal lower face. He nods along with Naruto's exclamation however, fully remembering how as team they had worked to try and catch a glimpse under the mask but to no avail. The smug bastard had nothing to hide at all, Sasuke concedes with a frown. Unless you count the telltale signs of aging, which apparently the jounin is senstive about. "Hn, unbelievable…" Is all Sasuke can manage to voice.

The subject promptly returns to the sight that had greeted Kakashi when he first dropped in. Sasuke rubs his temples, clearly irked by the conversation. "Thank you.." He interrupts, casting the man a withering glare. "… your _concern_ is appreciated but I'd rather not discuss this and it should go without saying that this remains within these four walls."

"I'm many things Sasuke, but I'm not a gossip." Kakashi replies in an amusement. "Though I don't why you both keep it a secret, I'm sure most will have suspected as much in one way or another." Sasuke starts at this, frustration leaking into his tone. "How can people suspect? I haven't even been here! I spent half my time away plotting to bring this village down. To fight Naruto to the death. How can you or anyone suspect?!"

Sasuke just cannot fathom it at all.

Kakashi simply stares at the Uchiha contemplatively before calmly responding. "Exactly. You had the oppurtinuty to end Naruto's life and you never took it despite your claims of a non-existant bond.. and you," He turns to Naruto. "What I first thought was a unusually passionate ploy to bring back your best friend, soon turned into something more. To the point I was scared for you. Scared that the disappointment would destroy you."

"I can't tell you what to do and I understand that there are more pressuring matters at hand, but I promise you the majority of people won't have a problem with this." Kakashi gestures between the two youths. "On a another note, Sasuke you make a good brew of tea. Naruto, take note." Sasuke readily accepts the compliment, with a smug expression painting his features. Kakashi rises to his feet, stretching out his muscles. "You're still a damned cocky brat though and one day you and I are going to spar."

"Bring it on gramps."

* * *

Naruto watches the continued exchange between them with a withering expression. Kakashi, he finds has a tendency to poke at Sasuke so much that it nearly drives the Uchiha up the wall. He supposes it's probably because of their lack of interaction through the years that Sasuke can't quite differentiate between jokes and sly digs.

The blond moodily turns away, seemingly interested in the half-full sugar jar when Kakashi once again directs the conversation his way. Despite everything, the blush creeps towards his ears and down his neck from embarrassment. "You don't have to say all that," he mumbles lowly and crosses his arms.

The comment on Sasuke's tea-ethic and Naruto's lack thereof goes dutifully ignored by the blond and suddenly, Naruto's all too happy to cart his old teacher out of the door. The silver-haired nin halts mid-stretch at Sasuke's challenge and slowly, fair brows draw together.

"Maa, I'm sensitive about my age, you know?" If the whiskered-nin's eyes could detach from his head, he surmises he'd have rolled them into space at Kakashi's shameless whinging.

"Right," tan hands clasp together and the blond moves to flatten them against Kakashi's slouching back, "now that you two have had your reunion, we can move the day forward, see you later Kaka-sensei!"

The harder he pushes the man, the more Kakashi allows him to take his weight and Naruto all but nearly hefts the him out of their home. Kakashi manages a 'how rude' and a 'I need to be handled delicately' before the door closes shut in his face. Turning around, Naruto leans against it momentarily, before traipsing back into the kitchen.

"I'll get my revenge," he mutters threateningly and presses his form into Sasuke's from behind. "What's the plan for today?"

* * *

Propping his feet up on the chair across from him, Sasuke continues sipping at his tea, cup held up to his lips to hide the smirk that resides there. In his peripheral vision he can see Naruto struggling to shunt his former Sensei out of the apartment, the jounin making it as hard as possible for the blond. Sasuke simply sits there pretending to ignore the commotion until the door is slammed closed, and then he gets up to rinse his cup wordlessly.

A weight presses against him as he is drying his hands and he angles his head to give the other an amused look. "That was a good start to the day." He comments dryly, turning his body so that he is facing the blond. "Well, seeing as the next few days are going to be busy for me, I was hoping to visit the Uchiha district.." Before Naruto can speak, Sasuke presses a finger to his lips. "I know it won't be as I remember and I know that most if it will have fallen into ruin." He looks off to the side. "I just want to see it. I've been itching to since we first got back to Konoha."

He steps around Naruto and clears away the rest of the mess. "I'll understand if you'd rather not- I can go alone.. but I'd like you to come." Sasuke pause to brush his thumb against a whiskered cheek. "There's some things I want to get off my chest too, it will be a good place for us to talk. I'm hoping ANBU will at least give us that privacy…"

"What do you say?"

* * *

Naruto had been quite pleased with stealing a few more kisses before they truly began their day, but the suggestion effectively does away with any further thoughts of the sort. He's barred from speaking an immediate protest then and it rises up, like bile in his throat. He'd thought that perhaps they could skirt around the sorry state of the compound for longer. The fact that it had been on Sasuke's mind since his arrival worries the blond even further. He'd never mentioned or made any reference to the subject and it's not that the blond wants to avoid the inevitable, but he wishes they had mutually set aside a specific date.

"I'm not going to let you go alone, you fucking idiot." Really, the response comes out harsher than he'd intended, but it was a result from Naruto trying not to take offense and undoubtedly failing. For Sasuke to even entertain the idea of going alone makes Naruto expel a displeased sigh. "I heard there were wards," he tries again, keeping his voice even, "old traces of Uchiha chakra that's yet to be removed. I guess you might know how to dispel them. That's just what I've been told." With what's left, he doubts there would be much left. With nothing to protect, chakra would disperse into the air. Being cautious never hurt anymore, however.

Though he hasn't exactly _agreed_ to letting Sasuke go there, he hasn't refused either and that's really all he can manage at this point. Anbu approval aside, Sasuke has the right to be there. Resignedly, Naruto continues. "Do you want to head out soon or…?"

"It's up to you," he adds on unnecessarily.

* * *

Sasuke would be lying if he said he wasn't a little taken aback by Naruto's tone. Enough to warrant the tensing of a jaw and the absence of words. Perhaps he had been a little hasty with his delivery and he surmises the other may have appreciated a little more warning in advance. The truth is, there never will be a right time to visit his old home. He can only prepare himself so much for what he knows is going to be a difficult couple of hours. Whether he does it today or in years time, the outcome will very much be the same.

At the mention of wards, Sasuke stiffens a little, pausing in his actions to process the information. It isn't uncommon for residual chakra to be left over from those that have perished. Whether manifested within an object or just lingering in a certain area, these wards are like fingerprints in a way. Unique traces of what had been. The thought is a little unnerving but like Naruto suggested, he should be able to dispel them.

"The wards shouldn't be a problem," he voices softly. "I doubt there can be much left." His gaze lingers on Naruto's face a little longer, noting the creases in his forehead brought on by worry. "I thought the sooner the better really… or we can grab lunch first. I don't mind either way.." He trails off. He wanted to say 'we can postpone it until a better day' but felt that prolonging it any longer would only serve for him to lose his nerve. Instead he says, "Sorry for springing this on you like I have."

* * *

"Let's not," he replies, referring to the suggestion of lunch. He doesn't voice it, nor does he need to—he's sure Sasuke can pick up on his lack of appetite. Food is honestly the last thing on his mind at the present and having a potentially awkward meal will hardly change that fact.

"It is a little startling," Naruto admits truthfully and heaves another sigh. "But I knew it'd be something that would happen eventually. I guess I just…kind of forgot about it." Guarded eyes glance up sheepishly, "Sorry." Plans aside, he will need to notify the anbu and wait for confirmation. He tells Sasuke this, even though he'd already mentioned it before. "Whether we're given the 'ok' or not," Naruto continues, "we're going regardless. You are the sole heir of the compound, so you should be able to do what you want with it." The fact, he knows, Sasuke is already aware of, but the blond says it more to reassure himself, rather than the other.

"I'm going to see if Hiori's around," Naruto says then, moving to the lone kitchen window on the opposite wall of their stove. Undoing the latches, he pushes the window up and leans his head out. The blond flares his chakra once, twice, and a third time to signal there is no distress, but attention from their guard is needed. Moments later, he's faced with a dove mask and behind it, winding lavender strands teased by the slight wind.

"Naruto-ch-san, was there something you needed?"

"Eh..yeah, actually," he replies, leaning his elbows on the windowpane. "Please tell the hokage Sasuke and I plan to take a trip to the Uchiha district today."

"Understood," she says solidly, as if she were only his subordinate. He likes her, finds her quite cute even. "Oh and Hiori?" The anbu stills, waiting for him to continue.

"If you want to call me Naruto-chan still, it's okay. I'm supposed to be calling you Dove, but we both see how that's going. That way, we'll be even?" For a moment, the anbu looks startled (as much as one can be behind a mask, anyway) but proceeds to nod and once again say, "Understood."

When she disappears, Naruto turns away from the window and to Sasuke and answers the unspoken question. "She's an academy graduate from a couple years ago. She was in Iruka's class whenever I had visited him. Has this weird hair jutsu thing that turns the strands into needles or something? It's freaky, I dunno."

* * *

It doesn't need to be said but Sasuke is glad that lunch is off the cards, though despite Naruto's assurances, he is still a little wary about the whole situation. More so when he's reminded that they will have to announce their intentions. He doesn't know if he would be able to go through with it if they were followed. Naruto's like it or not attitude, whilst endearing, wouldn't stand up if the Hokage was that way out in her moods. Sasuke remains quiet while Naruto calls out to their ANBU guard and listens to the exchange with curiosity. Naruto seems very familiar with the the dove-masked unit. Enough for a small amount of jealousy to stir beneath the surface at least.

Without needed to ask, an explanation is provided that Sasuke is satisfied with and he briefly curses his own foolishness, putting it down to the nerves about their upcoming trip. With the Hokage informed and nothing else to do, they depar to the bathroom to get ready and Sasuke to steel himself for what he is sure will be a strain on his emotions. "May as well get going." He announces when he joins Naruto back in the kitchen. "I don't fancy being there when the sun goes down." Slipping on his sandals, Sasuke heads out first, holding the door open for when Naruto is ready to join him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had a bereavement earlier this week and my heads not been in the right place. Coming up is going to be some emotional scenes as Sasuke visits his old home.**


	14. Chapter 14

The walk through Konoha is subdued and somber in tone. Sasuke keeps his gaze ahead, his movements almost robotic. Conversation is non-existant, though he can feel the eyes of his companion on him every now and again. There is little use trying to talk about anything off-topic and it will do little good to talk about what's coming either. Sasuke takes the same route he had travelled so many times to and from the academy. Despite the years passed and repair work, the buildings and walkways had barely changed at all and already nostalgia floods him, making his skin prickle and his heart slow down.

All too soon the gates marking the entrance to the Uchiha compound come into veiw, bearing the red and white fan symbol and partially obscured by creeping ivy. Sasuke stalls and gathers himself, swallowing thickly. He looks around them and seeing no one around, he reaches out and takes Naruto's hand before walking foreword. He feels like a child again as he passes over the threshold, small and scared. He gaze drifts to the post where a uniformed officer used to stand and keep watch, greeting people as they passed. It's sad to think that he too lost his life all those years ago. He was probably the first one to go, Sasuke thinks sadly.

Turning back to the front they walk further into the compound. Many of the buildings has long since fallen in disrepair, sagging or collapsed completely. Some still stood like empty shells, probably home to bats, owls and all sorts of creatures. Everywhere he looks, he can picture the faces he used to see daily in connection with the building and the more houses they pass, the harder Sasuke unconsciously squeezes Naruto's hand. It's so eerie. Like a ghost town, and yet Sasuke's memory of the place in its former glory is so vivid. If he closes his eyes he can hear the banter of the fish and meat market vendors. He can hear the old lady who used to sit on her doorstep scolding children for dropping their litter. He can _smell_ the freshly baked bread and the spices from teppanyaki stand…

… but when he opens his eyes, all he sees is rotting wood and overgrown grass but more disturbingly; in the woodwork and brick, is the evidence of the massacre. Like scars, the walls bear crevices and slash marks, some still have shuriken stars embedded in them. Thankfully the years of rainfall have washed away the blood but in Sasuke's mind, he can picture the same sight his eight year old eyes encountered that fateful evening. Suddenly the colourful, pleasant images from earlier are replaced with a waking horror. The dark clouds and bleeding sky, the bodies that littered the streets.. the stench of death.

Sasuke stops. His eyes are wide, an expression of pure terror on his features. What little colour he had in his cheeks has drained away as he is locked in a nightmarish memory. "I.. don't…" He stammers. "I can't.." He squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath. He was going to say 'I can't do this' but the whole purpose today was to seek some kind of solace, some kind of closure. Turning to Naruto, he nods his consent to continue and minutes later they find themselves on the street where Sasuke's house is. Sasuke wonders how he managed to continue living in that house for so long, especially seeing as now, as an adult, he is struggling to step foot anywhere near it.

* * *

He'd seek out Sasuke's hand if it weren't already grasping his own.

The two of them breach the vacant district and, almost immediately, he finds difficulty swallowing. Naruto wholly realizes he probably doesn't have the right to show any sort of unrest, as the remnants of the massacre have nearly nothing to do with him. Silently, he seethes over how the area had been left to weather the conditions of time. Peel back the growing tendrils of climbing hydrangea and the evidence is clear for anyone to see.

He wonders if Sasuke can recall which slash marks killed who and what bodies had been left there, broken and immobile. He thanks the rain for washing away every minute drop of discolored blood, however. Had it not, Naruto surmises his keen eyes would unwillingly zero in on any still present. So absorbed in the foreboding scene, Naruto doesn't realize Sasuke's hesitant steps had begun to slow until both of them come to a complete halt. Turning fully, Naruto faces the other, arms already reaching out to lessen the distance between them. Sasuke's words would be unintelligible had Naruto not been so close to read the movement of pallid lips.

Naruto's ready to guide Sasuke back towards the entrance if need be, and mentally readies himself to tell the other that much, but Sasuke straightens before the blond has the chance. Awarded confirmation, the two of them continue down the path, Naruto cradling a strange sort of pride for his friend in his chest now.

In it's heyday, Sasuke's home would have been immaculate.

The main pathway, where rich flowers were sure to have grown at one point, are now weeds and when they arrive at the sunken door, shattered clay pots—ones he'd only seen at the more expensive side of the Yamanaka's flower shop—confirm his thoughts.

Without thinking, finger pads press against the door frame, skimming along old lines of architecture. He draws back quickly after, embarrassed of his thoughtless actions and looks to Sasuke for direction. He won't go any further unless the other tells him to.

"Just tell me when," he says quietly.

* * *

A weak smile.

Naruto is trying so hard to be supportive and Sasuke couldn't ask any more of him than what he was already doing. Still, apprehension tightened his features and he casts a forlorn look down the street they had walked up. Amidst the abandoned stands and benches Sasuke sees them. Almost undetectable, wisps of chakra.. ward, remnants of the past. He can _feel_ them. It's the strangest sensation. Similar to when a person feels someone standing behind them and their skin prickles and the hairs on the nape of their neck stands up on end. They are so faint but somehow Sasuke feels a small sense of connection and with it a sadness. Without realising it at first, he tears up and quickly blinks the moisture away, wrenching his gaze.

Sasuke looks to Naruto. _Later_, is the silent message.

He looks around the front of the property, at weed-choked ground and sagging walls. Grey-green mould had crawled up the doors and blackness gaped where nails had torn through mushy wood. Sasuke's home - once a warm and traditional abode - now reduced to a sorrowful dwelling for squirrels and rats. It's almost as if the house itself is mourning. The walls are crumbling, aged paint flaking away like leaves after the first frost of autumn. Standing on the street the broken windows return his empty gaze.

Somehow, this is not what he had hoped to see. Even though, in his heart he had known that the house would fall to such a fate.. he wished for something better than this.

Sasuke is startled when a sparrow emerges from within, coming to perch on a glass littered sill, and whistling lightly before flittering away. A blossom peeks sneakily over the edge of the guttering, a burst of white and pink against the morbid grey around it. Sasuke sucks in a breath and steps up beside Naruto, reclaiming his hand as he pushes open the rotting door. That life was enough to encourage him to look inside.

Everything is as it was when Sasuke was last here. The rugs, the furniture, the paintings… albeit covered in thick dust. In fact the dust was everywhere, along with cobwebs and damp patches. Aside from that, everything seems to be intact. His free hand reaches out, a finger trailing the walls as they walk deeper into the house and with each step, his heart grows heavier as memories bombard him.

He doesn't know that he is trembling. He doesn't feel the hot tears soaking his lashes and cheeks. He doesn't know they have stopped in the main living room where his family would gather in the evening. Watery eyes flick from the spot on the floor where he's sit and draw, to the chair his mother would sit and watch her sons play, to the bookcase that Itachi would stand up on his tip-toes to reach the highest shelf. He envisions his father opening his study door, leaning down to kiss his mother on the cheek and then greet his family.

Beyond the shutters was the secondary reception room with access to the porch and kitchen. To the left is the door to his father study and if they were to backtrack a little into the hall and continue further on, they would come to another room. A room that saw the deaths of his parents and a little boy who nearly wet himself in fear. A little boy who saw his brother, his protector twist into an unrecognisable monster. A boy who was now a man struggling to keep himself together as the dark shadows of his past, curl around him in a suffocating blanket.

"Naruto.." A small voice, sounding very much like his eight year old self, turning to his new protector. Silently asking for something words cannot say.

* * *

Cautious azure eyes observe the house upon entering. The wander over fraying seams of an armrest, shift past pictures obscured with grime that manage to still hang from the hallway they walk through. A few more steps pass before his mind supplies him with a morbid thought. The house, or what's left of it, looks like an antique he'd used to wander through when he was younger. The cause of it's sad state makes him want to find the nearest exit, so he swallows it down, along with the bile his quivering stomach pushes forth.

Naruto wonders how Sasuke endured it all.

It goes without saying what sort of damage everything had done, but he dare not think of what it was like to sleep here each night, to watch children go home to their families, while Sasuke slept inside a skeleton. He'd always understood what Sasuke had hissed to him those years ago at the Valley of the End, or at least, Naruto thought he'd understood. Previous interpretations are cast aside now, there was no question, no greater argument that having your loved ones ripped away from you was far worse than being without them from the start. Venturing further, the two look on.

What halts him is a voice that pierces through the turmoil of his thoughts like a blade. Eyes are then trained on his partner and shamefully, Naruto realizes he'd not looked directly at Sasuke since they'd entered the house. He's met with the worst other's skin has adopted a sickly hue, ashen and clammy with tears and what is sure to be cold beads of sweat.

"Sasuke…" For a moment, Naruto falters, hesitates on the heels of his feet before remembering his purpose. Pulling Sasuke out of the doorway, Naruto reaches in and grasps for a handle. Finding the tarnished knob, he shuts them both off from the room.

"Listen, you don't need to put yourself through any further stress than you need to. If we can't cover everything today, then we can come back. I know and I _understand_ your need for closure, but I won't stand idle. I'm your support but and a certain point I know I need to…"

Pitifully, blond locks shift as Naruto shakes his head. A hand moves to curl itself around the back of Sasuke's skull and he pulls the other in, cradling Sasuke's head on his shoulder and pressing his cheek into the cold arch of the other's ear. "You don't need to take on everything at once. You have time. We've got time."

* * *

He doesn't struggle or protest. He simply let's Naruto guide him outside of the room, shutting the door behind them. If only that would shut out the memories. The house, as dilapidated as it is, is rife. Yet he holds onto Naruto like a lifeline, nodding his head against the shoulder that supports him. "I'm sorry…" He croaks. He doesn't know what he is apologising for but the need to say it was strong.

For a few long moments the pair remain in the hallway; one a pillar of support and love, the other clinging onto what he can so that he doesn't fall into despair and anguish.

The tears have stopped now but Sasuke's face remains buried in the damp cotton of Naruto's jacket. His breathing has regulated somewhat so that his death grip can loosen. He feels exhausted and the day had barely begun. He had really hoped that coming to his old house would put to rest some of his sorrow. He had hoped to seek some closure at least. Instead, he had unearthed memories so vivid and painful. He had known this was going to be hard but to be actually stood within the walls he had shared with his family… it was overwhelming.

When Sasuke finally pulls away, puffy-eyed and damp-cheeked; he offers Naruto a small smile. A silent thank you for his being there. Sasuke is certain he wouldn't of got this far alone. He is about to reach for the blond's hand so they can head out again when a sensation similar to what he felt outside earlier, crawls over his flesh. His head turns to the one door downstairs that they hadn't ventured through. One that Sasuke had no plans of ever venturing into again.

He starts to shake, fingers squeezing Naruto's hard. Without a word, he pulls away towards that door, almost in a trance he slides it open…

He stands there rigid, breath caught in his throat.

Wards. Two of them. Those minute traces of chakra that are so familiar to Sasuke. Remnants of his parents. He simply stares into the space as a warmth washes over him; the opposite to chill he felt outside. The scent of his mothers perfume enters his nostrils.. his fathers cologne.. He can almost hear their voices.

The presence is so powerful it eventually sends Sasuke to his knees. So transfixed is he by the wards, he sees past the discoloured stains on the floor and walls. His eyes fall closed and soon the shaking regresses. He feels lighter and relaxed. It's the strangest thing.

Sasuke remains like this for several minutes, oblivious to the voice calling his name and the hand on his shoulder. When he does open his eyes, he brings his hands out in front of him, clasping them together with his index finger and middle finger pointed up.

"Dispel."

The wards disappear.

Sasuke rises to his feet, turns to Naruto with glistening yet happier eyes.

"Let's go home. We'll dispel any other wards on the way."

* * *

All too ready to lead Sasuke out of the house and back home, Naruto finds himself walking until he feels resistance keeping him from progressing any further. Turning back, he finds that Sasuke is no longer looking at him and dark clad shoulders begin to tremble. There is a moment that passes through the darkened hallway and then Naruto feels it. Each step back into the recesses of the house are accompanied with a stronger feeling, the thrum of energy under his skin that isn't his own. He surmises Sasuke must be weathering a magnified effect, as the chakra can only be related to the Uchiha and is thereby able to be identified better. Regardless, he keeps his grip on Sasuke and lets pale fingers clamp down and nearly crush his own.

Upon the room's reveal he sees nothing, but knows that Sasuke witnesses something else entirely. Eyes follow up the walls, searching for any traces of what had transpired here and when they finally fall on a certain spot on the floor, he thinks, _oh._

This is where it happened.

It's at this point he aims his gaze towards Sasuke, watches him closely with bated breath. Desperately, he wants to know what the other is experiencing, wants to shoulder some of it himself to alleviate some of the weight but cannot. This is a place, he thinks regretfully, that he can't truly enter.

When Sasuke sinks, Naruto lowers himself to the floor as well. Time drags between them and Naruto almost starts when Sasuke makes the appropriate hand sign for a dispelling jutsu. In a single moment, the feeling of another presence is gone and the lines of Sasuke's face, when he turns to Naruto, have smoothed out. Whatever had been is now resolved.

Sasuke gives him the word. They move to make their exit.

The rooms they pass now, at a normal glance, are just rooms. The blond's gaze it caught by something just out of his line of vision and seeking out the unnatural green among ashen, dreary colors, Naruto veers off to reach for the item. What is revealed is a stuffed animal, particularly a dinosaur crusted with dirt and missing a button eye. He presents it to Sasuke and leads them both out of the house entirely.

Immediately when they enter, he sends Sasuke to bed, nearly pushes him back onto the mattress, removes his shoes, and tucks him in. Though Naruto wants to stay next to him, he surmises Sasuke wants a bit of privacy and needs to clear his mind, so, after a few minutes of worrying over him, Naruto leaves to busy himself with some worksheets.

A couple of hours later, he hears Sasuke stir and moves to run him a bath. It's still late in the afternoon since they had started out at noon, so sleep is a while off. However he just wants the other to take it easy the rest of the evening. They haven't properly spoken for most of the day, so his voice is a little rough when he pokes his head around the door frame of their bedroom.

"You up?"

* * *

An expression of weary confusion paints Sasuke's features when Naruto veers off. It remains there when the blond returns clutching something green and dirty in his hands. It takes Sasuke a moment to register what the item is and when he does, his mouth opens in surprise. He had forgotten all about his stuffed dinosaur he had fondly named 'Roar-y'. Itachi had given it as a gift when Sasuke was a baby and he had grown attached to it since then. When his brother wasn't around to comfort him, Sasuke would tell Roar-y his worries instead and fall asleep with it cuddled to his chest. After the massacre, Sasuke had thrown the toy away - or so he had thought.

He takes the stuffed dinosaur gingerly, expecting it to bring more sadness to his aching heart but instead, it floods him with warmth and a smile breaks out on his lips. He glances to Naruto and mouths his gratitude silently. Roar-y had seen better days but a wash and a bit of thread would fix him right up. He tucks it under his arm and takes Naruto's hand as they head back out. A quick wander around the rest of the compound, they dispel whatever wards are still lingering and thankfully none of them are as familiar.

Arriving back the apartment a little while later, Sasuke allows Naruto to coddle him a little, making no protests when he is lowered into bed and tucked in like a child. Roar-y is still tucked under his arm when Naruto leaves him to himself. With the blinds closed, the room is dark enough for Sasuke to doze on and off for a bit. They had only been out a couple of hours but he is exhausted. The emotional current of the day had really taken it's toll and soon he drifts into a deeper sleep, undisturbed by dreams.

When Sasuke wakes he finds the room is in complete darkness, he lays there for a few minutes, fingers tracing the seams of his stuffed dinosaur before reaching to switch on the bedside lamp. The door opens and Naruto pokes his head in. "Yeah, I'm up." Sasuke offers a smile as sits up. "Did I hear running water? A bath sounds really good but.. will you join me? I want to talk to you about something."

It isn't long until they are both squeezed into Naruto's tub, Sasuke sat between the others legs with his head resting against his chest. "Before I start talking, what do you already know regarding Itachi?" Sasuke knows Naruto most know enough to have spent all that time researching law while he was supposed to be putting himself forward as a candidate for Hokage.

* * *

He's pleased to find that the weary lines of Sasuke's face have smoothed and though he can tell there's some residual sadness in the way the other moves in the near-darkness, his state has improved. This, Naruto is thankful for. What he doesn't expect, however, is the casual invite to accompany Sasuke in the tub. He'd been fully content with letting the other have more time himself, but agrees regardless. It's been ages since Naruto has had a soak, which is why they find themselves crammed into the bathtub moments later. However tight the fit is, it still remains rather comfortable after a few adjustments.

"What do I know about Itachi?" He repeats, after sparing a moment to think about the question and where it can lead to. "You already know I'm aware of what he did and _why_ he did it." If Naruto is to elaborate further, words must be chosen carefully. "However, thumbing through classified files only delivers so much information. I won't claim I could even begin to understand how Itachi was before…leading up to everything, so I won't comment on that."

Naruto pauses to breathe out slowly, chest rising against Sasuke's shoulder blades. "From my later encounters with him, I began to think differently of him. When he… when he asked me how far I would go for you, it was baffling. I was hung up on the question for weeks after. I couldn't understand why he'd ask me or even care to do so." He'd been trapped in genjustu at the time, but even through the hazy lull of the spell, Itachi's intent was clear.

"And on the last meeting," he continues, "he told me to take care of you." He figures the last explanation speaks for himself. He idly traces his fingers along the curve of Sasuke's shoulder, wet fingers leaving a thin trail of moisture.

"I said, 'I dunno, I'll think about it, Itachi, but I ain't making any promises'." He bites his lip and hopes his joke isn't in bad taste. "Also he made me vomit a raven. That was…that messed me up a little bit. I think he also had a sense of humor."

* * *

Sasuke allows his eyes to drift closed while Naruto talks. It is as he had expected. Naruto knew what he needed to know to help Sasuke. He turns his head to the side, breathing softly against the others skin. A small smile stretches his lips. "He asked you that did he? I wonder if he knew somehow…" Trailing off, Sasuke doesn't need to finish. It wouldn't surprise him at all if his brother had seen something that he was blind to at the time. "Even then he was looking out for me."

"He was always looking out for me, when we were kids. If I scraped my knee, had a nightmare or was upset about something.. he always made it better. To me, he was like this untouchable hero and I idolised him. Most nights, while he was gone, I would try and wait up for him coming home and at the same time I was scared that he wouldn't come home. It probably sounds a little strange but as a child, he was my whole world. I wanted to be like him, that was my dream."

"Everyone said he was a genius, a prodigy and all sorts of words I didn't understand back then, I thought it was a good thing. He got lots of attention off my father. Lots. Sometimes…" Sasuke pauses, trying to find the right words. "…Sometimes I was jealous. I wanted the same attention, but at times I may as well have even invisible to my father. As time passed my goal changed, I didn't want to just be like Itachi…I wanted to surpass him and gain my fathers approval. To have him look at me and speak of me the same way he did my brother."

"Things remained the same for some time but then I noticed Itachi was away for longer and he'd come home looking sad and tired. He didn't have the same amount of time for me as used to do. There was something odd between him and my father too. Tension. I had no one to ask. I didn't want to bother my mother with it. Then one day these guys came to the door. They said Shisui - our cousin, was dead. It sounded like they were accusing Itachi. Then Itachi got angry and I have never seen him like that, our father turned up and I don't know… I was so confused. I was scared."

Sasuke sighs, squeezing his eyes tighter together. "When I came home the day of the massacre… I just… Everything I thought I knew, my whole world just fell apart. My brother, the one I looked up to, the one who was supposed to protect me from the monsters under the bed… he was the monster suddenly. My parents gone. The entire clan. My brother…"

"It actually to took some time for me sift through everything, I can't really remember the days immediately after that. I just know one day, I was suddenly very angry and so began my desire for vengeance. I lost him all over again when he died. I wonder how different life would have panned out if I had known what I do now?" Peeling himself away, Sasuke twists his body as best as he can so he can look at Naruto. "I just.. I wanted to talk about this because I haven't really done so. You can see why now why I pushed everyone away at least. I didn't want any attachments in fear of losing them and putting myself through that kind of pain again. That's why I only acknowledged you as my rival."

"I'm glad you met him."

* * *

Naruto learns that Sasuke's pursuit of his brother began long before the massacre.

In every sense—skill, praise, acknowledgement—Sasuke had sought what Itachi had accomplished at such a young age. And really, he was doomed from the start, following after someone who had and always would be just out of his grasp. Naruto despairs for both Itachi and Sasuke then, and wonders how different things would have been. He knows that Sasuke's turned it over in his head many times and Naruto himself had done the same with his parents, but doing so is pointless. Sasuke had been right that day at The Valley of the End, having loved ones ripped away would have been worse than having none from the start. If dealt the same hand, Naruto probably would have gone on a similar route of revenge.

They both shift in the tub, Naruto feeling air cool his wet skin as Sasuke turns. "It's completely understandable," he replies, tone careful and soft. "We'll never know exactly what he was thinking, but what he told us himself will suffice…" While he knows the statement is not entirely true as Itachi's final words to them both had raised more questions, he's grateful they had been told that much, at least.

"I'm glad I met him as well." They lapse into silence for a moment and then Naruto smiles. The water's gone lukewarm and he's sure their fingers have begun to prune. He cups a hand beneath the surface and flicks water towards the other. "Want me to get your back?" He asks, but doesn't wait for answer and reaches around Sasuke to grab the bar of soap.

"We gonna wash that dinosaur? I'm not sure how to run it in the machine, but we might have to take the stuffing out first…" He pauses. "You can never judge me for my collection ever again, of course."

* * *

People can say what they want about Naruto but Sasuke knows better. Probably better than anyone else, with Sakura coming a close second. The boy he used to know; loud-mouthed, obnoxious at times, has matured into a level-headed young man, displaying his understanding and compassion with little words but gestures that speak much louder. Sasuke is stunned over and over again by this man and when he smiles his gratitude, it's a genuine smile that reaches his eyes.

He allows Naruto to pamper him a bit, it would be futile protesting and the soap feels good gliding over his skin, washing the days sadness away. He chuckles at the mention of Roar-y and Naruto's own collection of plush animals. The blond is right though, Sasuke wouldn't know the proper way of cleaning his beloved childhood dinosaur up. "I'll leave you in charge of washing him them. I'll watch." Tilting his head right back, he looks up at Naruto with a smirk. "I'd only get in the way anyway."

They spend the next ten minutes bathing and digging at each other. It's funny how a good sleep and a shared bath can lighten the mood. As they share a kiss and cuddle later that night in bed, Sasuke whispers a thank you against the blond's neck before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N : Some of those parts were hard to write for both of us but I think the return to Sasuke's house is something we couldn't leave out. Coming up is a short time skip in which a letter bearing the Hokage seal arrives. Hmm...**


	15. Chapter 15

A month passes without any word from the council or Hokage and Sasuke continues his community service without question, working hard and getting his tasks done efficiently. Naruto had been continuing his lessons with Tsunade and on top of that some missions, one which had took the blond away for a whole week. Sasuke had quietly fretted for the first few nights, not used to sleeping alone. The rumours and I'll-spoken words towards Sasuke had died down considerably and it was not unusual for Sakura and Kakashi to stop by now and again. Life, though uncertain, was good.

On this particular day, Sasuke is awake early and up before sunrise, quietly pottering around in Naruto's kitchen to make some breakfast. He stifles a yawn as he puts some water on to boil for tea and then heads to check the mail. Most of it is junk but one envelope is addressed to him and is marked with the Hokage seal. _Could it be…_

Not wanting to open it alone, he takes it to the bedroom, climbing on the bed to wake Naruto up. "Oi, wake up. I got a letter from Tsunade." He shakes the sleeping blond's shoulders. "Dobe!"

* * *

Together, Sasuke and Naruto form a routine.

The arrangement is so incredibly domestic that Kakashi shows visible shock (which is in the form of his uncovered eye widening from it's trademark droop) when the two of them ask him to continue his story in the kitchen while they clean up after dinner. He tells them both it's a little sickening, but Naruto can see the dark fabric of his mask stretch in what he knows is a smile.

Sakura visits as well after her shifts to complain about the lazy nurses in her recent rotations. She and Naruto immerse themselves in her gruesome hospital stories quite often. "One patient of mine had an abscess so deep I could fit up to a third of my forearm in it," Sakura explains. "No way, are you fucking serious?" Naruto says, face twisted in disgust. Later when the two have said good-bye to her and are pressed close to each other in bed, Naruto tells Sasuke how happy he is, how _thankful_ he is to have Sakura as a friend, to have the three of them get along better than they ever have. He stops when his throat becomes thick and his eyes are hot, but he figures Sasuke gets the point, even if Naruto doesn't finish his sentence.

When Naruto leaves for a mission the first time since they've been back from Hana, it's a peculiar feeling that accompanies him when he first wakes up that morning. It's a feeling that makes him brush his teeth at a slower pace, makes him stand still for long minutes in the shower before even picking up the bar of soap. He's never had anyone to say good-bye to before leaving out of Konoha.

Sure, there were his friends, Iruka, and maybe Teuchi if he had dinner at Ichiraku the evening before, but he never had a…_significant other_—is that what Sasuke was now? A significant other? No. Lover or boyfriend didn't quite make the cut either, so Naruto doesn't really know what to call him now. Regardless, he tells Sasuke, "See you later, wifey," and receives a well-aimed punch to his gut that actually alleviates some of his anxiety. The mission, though a little tense, as the situation with Konoha and Kumo is still a delicate matter, goes relatively well and Naruto comes home with stories and cassette tapes the Uchiha will surely hate.

Having finally passed out face-down the night he gets back from the mission, he wakes up groggy and a tad disoriented to Sasuke's bed-hair hovering over him. "Wha-who?" He blinks the blurriness out of his vision. "Man, you gotta slow down, there's like…a lag of a few seconds when it comes to comprehension at this hour…"

The waxy red seal of the hokage is presented to him then and Naruto becomes completely alert.

He opens it and reads out loud so they both can find out at the same time and when he's done, they both stare at each other in silence. "Next week," he says plainly, eyes falling downcast to scan over the letter once more. He suddenly wishes things can remain in limbo over the matter and knows that's selfish of him, but what's worse…what's _worse_ is, "I can't come in with you. I can be in the building, but the court—I'm not allowed…"

Naruto reaches out and clasps a hand over Sasuke's, blue gaze burning now. "You've followed everything, every order. You shouldn't have anything counted against you. This reevaluation should go well."

The days that follow find Naruto with an unshakable nervousness humming just below the surface. When he's not busying himself with studying, he's talking Sasuke's ear off, talking anyone's ear off, really. When the final night before the trial falls, Naruto completely gives up and lays sprawled out on their living room carpet, groans out his frustration and waits for Sasuke join him.

* * *

**"I can't come in with you. I can be in the building, but the court—I'm not allowed…"**

If Sasuke was honest with himself, he had been half expecting this. Any views expressed by Naruto would automatically be discounted on the terms of being biased. Understandably so. Still, this doesn't stop him from snatching the letter from the others grip, scanning over it carefully. It's just like Naruto said. Sighing, Sasuke watches his hand disappear under the others, a grip that conveys support and reassurance.

"You're right, I have. They have little reason to suddenly backtrack. I suppose if I were deemed a threat, I would of been arrested by now.. that's a positive sign." Sasuke knows the assessment won't be just based on his behaviour however. They will have looked over every discrepancy, every crime he had ever committed over the years. They will have asked for feedback from other villages and no doubt the voice of Konoha's people will be taken into consideration. Whatever the case, the welfare of the village and it's people are the priority and if enough people are still against his presence here, he could very well be in trouble. Sasuke doesn't let his worries show however, hiding them behind a smile reserved only for Naruto.

"You may not be allowed in but, I couldn't do it without all this preparation and support. So thank you."

The next few days seem to drag by and although they try to keep to the same routine they had been, there's an underlying tension. Sasuke had spent any spare hour he had rehearsing what he needs to say and thinking about the questions he may get asked. He had even made a trip to the library to read up on Konoha law. He doesn't know if it will help but he can't sit around idle and it can't hurt.

The eve of his trial lands and finds Sasuke sprawling out on the carpet next to Naruto. The mood is subdued and for a while neither speak and just communicate with lingering gazes and fleeting touches. Sasuke doesn't want to bring up the possibility of his trial going against his favour but it's now or never really. With his fingers currently tracing the blond's forearm, he breaks the silence in a tone that's barely above a whisper.

"Naruto.. if the worst should happen tomorrow.." In hindsight, he should of took more time to prepare for this talk too. "I don't want you spend your days sad. I mean, you'll still be able to visit me and it might not be permanent…" He stops and shakes his head. "Sorry. I wanted to tell you to be happy without me and I can't even say it without feeling like shit myself." _I can't say it without getting sad.._ "You know what. Forget that, let's not think of that. I shouldn't have even.. you get the point." Sasuke's way with words hasn't gotten any better, he just hopes that changes when faced with the council tomorrow.

Shuffling closer to Naruto, he drapes an arm around his waist and rests his head in the crook of his neck. "Just don't drown yourself in a ramen bowl." He murmurs, tilting his head to flash a grin. The mood needs to be lightened and what better way than having a jibe at each other. Jibes that are sealed kisses. Kisses which are laced with urgency and say 'Wait for me.'

* * *

"Yeah, I get the point," he replies sullenly, watching the other with uncertainty creasing the space between his blond brows. It shouldn't be Sasuke attempting to comfort Naruto, rather it should be the other way around. Naruto's just been stricken silent under the weight of it all. He'd rather not entertain the idea of being alone again, not when they've come so _far_ together, so close to normalcy he'd once thought they might never reach. To have everything ripped away…he'd…

_No_.

Sasuke speaks again and manages to finally draw a small smile out of the blond and when the kiss comes, Naruto's ready for it, head tilting to better return the gesture and deepen their embrace. They don't speak much after that, stunted conversation dissolves into silence that is only interrupted with their breaths and the slide of clothing across warm skin.

He wonders how he could live without this, without _Sasuke. _Naruto tells him he loves him then, draws a pale hand to his lips, presses them into each peak and valley of his knuckles. Together, they continue like that for some time, gasping from sliding, grasping hands that manage to relieve some coiled tension between them. Eventually, they migrate towards the bedroom and when sleep finally draws Naruto in, he doesn't dream.

The morning is unseasonably cool and crisp for such a late date in spring and normally he'd be tempted to take a leisure walk through town while greeting shop owners preparing for the day. Naruto suggests that they make their trip quick and take to the rooftops. In general he'd prefer to walk, as he'd learned a while ago most civilians found roof-travel a tad but rude. He could care less today, however. When they get there, Sasuke is waved in the court and Naruto is told to stay behind. Kakashi's there as well, book absent in his hands. Naruto doesn't bother hiding anything from anyone there to witness and takes Sasuke's hand in his own, squeezing and fixing the other with an unwavering gaze.

"You can do this," he says and leans in close. "Don't doubt yourself for a second and _breathe_." _I love you._

When heavy doors close behind Sasuke, Naruto moves to stand beside Kakashi and tries to follow his own advice. Kakashi settles a palm on Naruto's head and ruffles blond locks. They wait.

* * *

Never had a set of doors looked so foreboding. Sasuke looks at them, suddenly feeling very small in contrast. His fate lies beyond those doors and today he finds out if he will walk back out of them a free man or not. He pushes those thoughts aside and accepts the loving gestures of reassurance from Naruto. He hates feeling so vulnerable but after everything he had been through, it's unavoidable.

"I love you too." He murmurs softly, stomach churning with nerves and fear. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. Whatever happens today, I won't stop loving you. Remember that."

Parting from Natuto in this circumstance is painful but Sasuke smiles through it, nodding to Kakashi who is also there as a pillar of support. Now it's finally time to go and holding his head high, Sasuke is led by ANBU through those heavy doors. The close behind him with a thud and before he can take another step, shackles are placed around his wrists. "This is just procedure." A feminine voice says and Sasuke realise the ANBU escorting him is the one Naruto is familiar with. He simply nods as he once again led, this time to the council chambers.

They enter together. Heads turn in their direction, whispers breaking out all over the room as Sasuke is led to his place. So here is again. Looking around he can see familiar faces, many belong to the people he has worked with for the past month or so. Amongst the witnesses he catches a glimpse of pink hair too. He guesses Sakura was trusted to be inside without any outbursts.

All whispering comes to an end when the door behind the podium suddenly swings open. Everyone turns to watch as Tsunade enters the room and takes up her position. She looks irritable and tired and Sasuke can't decide if that's a good or bad thing. Seated in a row on either side of the Hokage are the raining council members, their expressions unreadable. Tsunade lifts a wooden gavel and brings it down hard on the podium, causing several people to flinch including Sasuke.

"Citizens of Konoha and esteemed council members." She begins. "Today we are re-assessing case 420 involving one Uchiha, Sasuke. Our first gathering concluded that Uchiha would be allowed entry to Konoha under strict supervision and with an agreement of community service since his rank had been stripped."

"Now then, I want this case wrapped up. I'm not going to waste time looking over old discussions. We all know of Uchiha's crimes and we all know what he is capable of. What I'm interested in today, is whether his probation has been satisfactory and whether we can accept Uchiha once more as a citizen of Konoha. With that being said, I call up the first spokesperson and make it snappy I've got a headache."

The first spokesperson is the head of the family Sasuke became familiar with when repairing a section of the wall. He speaks positivity, praising Sasuke throughout. A total of five different people step-up to speak on Sasuke's behalf and all of them are supportive. Sasuke is starting to feel a little over-whelmed at the display of compassion. He makes a note to thank these people, no matter what the outcome of today is.

There are those that don't support Sasuke's presence of course and the running theme seems to be that of trust - or lack of. Sasuke supposes their fears are well-warranted but it still stings. By the time the last person finishes speaking, Tsunade bangs the gavel again. "Okay, we've heard the accounts and concerns of the people. That will be all. Sasuke, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Sasuke takes a deep breath, he was wondering when his turn to speak would come and now that it has, he is struggling to find the words. With Tsuande watching him impatiently and the rest of the room waiting, he talks and hopes what he says is good enough. "Hokage-sama, esteemed council and the people of Konoha.." As good a start as any, he reckons. "I'm not here to defend what I've done and I'm not here to make excuses for myself. I have done some terrible things. I have hurt people, even those close to me." Sasuke's eyes drift towards Sakura . "I cannot undo what I have done but believe me, if I could.. I would."

"A great man once lived in Konoha. A man who saved this village from a sure war. He sacrificed his life to protect this village and to protect me. What kind of person would I be, to throw away the life he gave me by coming here to destroy the very village he lived to protect? His sacrifices would be for nothing. A waste. His memory tarnished. It took me a long time to realise this. That man was my brother. I want to live the life he wanted for me and honour his memory. I want to redeem for all my mistakes, my sins. If you'll let me, I want to start a new life . There are people in this village that are just.. unbelievable. They have dreams and goals, they never give up - not even on me. I want to be a part of those dreams and realise my own. I'm asking you, all of you for this one chance and -"

Tsunade slams here gavel down. "Alright that's enough Uchiha. You're beginning to sound like Naruto. Did you not hear me when I said keep it snappy? Tch, brats these days. Okay everyone, you've heard everything there is to hear and I've got to say I'm impressed. Ultimately though, I have to make a decision that caters to the well-being of this village and it's citizens. You understand that don't you Uchiha?" Sasuke nods solemnly.

"In that case, get your spiky ass out of my sight. Tell Naruto to come and see me tomorrow . Everyone else, you can go home." The room fills with talking and some angered voices as people get up and filter out.

Sasuke stands there stunned to the spot, a cool prickly feeling running up and down his body. "Wait, does that mean I'm free?" He holds his breath, barely believing his ears. Tsunade snorts. "Don't get all sentimental on me Uchiha, you're still a brat and I'm watching you like a hawk. Yes your free, now get out before I change my mind."

Elation floods Sasuke and tears spring to the back of his eyes. He almost has the urge to hug the woman but wisely decides against it, offering a quiet thank you before turning to leave.

The sunlight outside seems brighter than normal and as soon as he steps out, he searches for Naruto, his hand shielding his eyes. He spots the blond pacing and breaks out into a sprint. "Oi dobe!" He calls, unable to keep the grin from his face. He tackles the blond into a hug just as Sakura runs up and joins in. "Hey, let me in too" She giggles. Behind the three, Kakashi peers on over the top of his book, a smile hidden behind that mask of his.

"Thank you everyone." Sasuke's voice is thick with emotion but for now, his tears are kept at bay.

* * *

"Naruto, no amount of pacing will speed up the process," Kakashi says, seated and back leaning against the lobby's wall.

"I _know_," Naruto shoots back, voice teetering near a full-on whine. He'd been wringing his hands only minutes after Sasuke's form had disappeared behind the sound-proof doors. Though he's fully aware of their purpose, Naruto can't calm his anxiety. "I can't hear a damn thing!" Silently, he curses their effectiveness, narrowed blue eyes running up and down the over-sized doors. He could probably dislodge them from their hinges with a flick of a wrist.

"Probably," Kakashi speaks up again to his left, "I'd advise against it." A sour glance is aimed the nin's way, Naruto's face flushed with the realization of having spoken out loud. While Kakashi's voice is even and his shoulders are in their normal slouch, they don't pretend Naruto is the only wrought with uncertainty. The blond detects tightness in the other's voice, a slight strain to maintain his trademark guise of boredom. Neither of them comment on it. There's hardly a point. Kakashi suggests Naruto come and stand near him and, with all the effort the blond musters, he obliges.

They watch various people flit papers back in forth. Legal documents, classified files, some regarding shinobi, some not, are all carried in the arms of men and women. The building, however polished and upheld, is stuffy, scent heavy with lacquered wood and ink. Naruto realizes he hates the place as much as the last time he'd spent any time in it.

Kakashi suggests that they go outside.

Naruto vaguely wonders if the jounin also possesses the skill to read minds.

An hour passes when Naruto starts to suspect something must have gone horribly, terribly wrong. He looks up from the game of x's and o's he and Kakashi had been playing listlessly in the dirt to peer at the building once more. "How fucking long," he growls, Kakashi looks up at him, "does it take," the blond continues. They could be carting Sasuke off this very moment, Naruto thinks, heart once again beating to a quicker pace.

"Naruto," Kakashi warns. _Don't,_ is the unsaid command.

The blond's ambivalent gaze connects with Kakashi and Naruto opens his mouth to say something, anything that would rationalize going back inside but a voice he'd been needing to hear halts the action. The pair both shift to look, Naruto rising on numb feet and Kakashi slowly doing the same. In the next moment, there is a weight against him, warm and familiar and solid. Pink invades his vision next and the blond nearly looses his footing completely.

"I'm so fucking glad!" He yells, laughing a little higher than he normally would. "Like I'm just—-holy _shit!_ I feel like I'm going to throw up—I might throw up!" Sakura cuts into his blabbering with,"Naruto, you had better not! This is a fairly new shirt!" Naruto laughs through his tears, openly crying into Sasuke's shoulder and clutching Sakura's arm. _Finally,_ he thinks, finally they can move on. The three of them, together.

When they pull away, Kakashi says, "Someone should take a picture of you lot right now. Pity I don't have a camera to capture how ragged you three look."

Naruto suggests the three (four, but Kakashi declines, muttering something about 'not condoning this activity' even though they're all of age) of them all purchase alcohol and meet back at their apartment later that evening.

This is how, he explains to Tsunade the next day at her house, he ends up with a throbbing hangover. It's painful to even maintain eye contact with the slug princess, but he manages to straighten up somewhat when she tells him the date of his exams. He quietly thanks her about trial, to which he is only awarded a simple eye-roll. Naruto staggers back to the apartment and slides back in bed, where an equally hungover Sasuke resides.

* * *

The evening after his victorious trial, Naruto had insisted the three of them meet back at the apartment for a celebratory drink. An evening that turned out to be very eventful considering none of them could hold their alcohol very well. Between Naruto and Sasuke poking fun at one another, Sakura and Naruto getting sentimental and dramatic - to which Sasuke dozed off for a bit - it was a night they would all remember, albeit with fuzzy edges.

The following morning finds Sasuke alone in bed, suffering an incredible hungover. His head thumps obnoxiously, his muscles quiver and to top it off, his stomach lurches with incoming waves of nausea. He had yet to see Naruto, knowing the idiot had a meeting with Tsunade. It's probably for the best, Sasuke is in no mood to entertain anyone.

He stays in bed most of the morning and when Naruto does finally return, he feels no better, peeking irritably out of the covers and cursing Kurama for the blond's speedy recovery. "What did Tsunade want." He croaks hoarsely, pushing the covers away from his form as the heat becomes to much. His eyelids still feel heavy but at least his headache is beginning to subside a little. "You and your damn fantastic ideas.." The grumbles continue well into the afternoon and towards the end, Sasuke feels a little guilty despite himself. He sleeps the rest of his hangover away and when he next awakens, it is dark outside.

To make up for his grouchiness, he pads into the kitchen and cooks a light dinner for them both, joining Naruto on the sofa with two trays of steaming beef noodles. "I don't think I thanked you properly yesterday. I don't think I can thank you enough if I'm honest. You know how grateful I am though right?" Noodles flick against his chin as he speaks between mouthfuls. "I'm just glad it's all over. We just need you to take these exams now. You feeling prepared or do you want me to quiz you?"

* * *

Naruto endures the onslaught of grumpiness from Sasuke, calls him a drama queen in good-nature, and leaves him to sleep the remaining haze of his hangover off. During the other's alcohol-induced coma, Naruto decides to busy himself with constructing his final study-guide. He doesn't get far, however, no matter how many times verbally tells himself to focus, he can't. The news of his exams has set his brain awry in a sense and even when Sasuke rouses from his sleep (to which Naruto doesn't miss the opportunity to say 'It has arisen!'), the blond's only managed a page and a half of viable notes.

Head tipped back against the couch, Naruto follows Sasuke and the ramen with his eyes as they make their way closer. "Oh, I have my own waiter now? I'm liking this arrangement, Sasuke, I really am." A flash of white teeth are followed by a more sincere, "Thank you." Naruto promptly gets to work on his food.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he replies to Sasuke's inquiry while sliding his thumb across his own chin to rid stray droplets of broth from him. "You can just show how grateful you are by keeping a lid on that mouth of yours. But yes, without the trial looming over us, that frees up a lot of my thinking space—and I'm sure you know how limited that is." Having polished off his meal, Naruto leans forward to set his tray on the coffee table and, pivoting back towards the couch, he lets an arm hang off the back of it. "You can quiz me—I'd appreciate that actually, but you might end up falling asleep. The geography section is particularly trying for my attention span." Once that is settled, comfortable silence settles on the pair until, "Also we may have painted your toenails green last night. I just want to throw that out there."

For the next couple of weeks, the two of them stay close to Naruto's books, arguing over the best ways to remember certain facts and strategies. Sasuke even finds out a few things he didn't know, to which Naruto takes special pleasure in rubbing his face in it. Their breaks are coupled with food and heated touches and Naruto becomes very accustomed to explaining why certain diplomatic moves have higher success rates than others, while Sasuke slips his hand down the front of his waistband.

It's because of this, 'The Big Day' happens upon Naruto a lot faster than he'd predicted. He supposes the gripping anxiety he feels upon exiting the apartment would be there regardless. Sasuke's insists that he walk Naruto to the tower, makes sure the blond his pencils, his sharpener, and, "Yes, I've got my gum with me." An anbu comes to retrieve him and Naruto casts a fake crying expression back towards Sasuke as the doors close in front of him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, it was very emotional! In terms of Rebirth as a whole, we are getting close to the end eeeek. I'm going to think about what to write next since Ashley and I are taking a break from this verse to experiment with a Modern AU so it may be a case of drabbles until inspiration strikes! Any suggestions are welcomed :3**


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto's desk is cluttered with books and papers, half-chewed pencils and blots of ink where he had accidentally bitten down on a pen. The blond himself is sat amongst this, one hand bunched in his hair as he stares down at the text in front of him with contempt.

Sasuke is sprawled out on his stomach, reading out questions from a book and waiting patiently for Naruto's answer. For the past couple of week this has become a ritual for the pair. After Sasukes' successful trial, he is intent on supporting Naruto just as the blond had supported him. Some days their sessions ran smoothly, Sasuke surprised at the others knowledge in some subjects even he struggled with. Other days, it was hard work; between bickering and _other_ distractions…

Eventually the day comes around where Sasuke walks with Naruto to the Hokage tower. "Remember, if you get stuck, move on and come back to it. We have been over the possibilities so many times, you're going to ace this I'm sure." With the anbu present, Sasuke settles with winking, otherwise he would of planted a kiss on Naruto's cheek. The blond is led away and Sasuke is left to wait.

…And wait

Never before has he been so impatient.

At some point Sakura walks by with Sai and the three converse for a while but Sasuke's mind is elsewhere. As the hours tick by and his company leaves, the anxiety grows.

_Come on dobe.. you can do this. I know you can._

* * *

From the moment he sits down, Naruto's hyper-aware of everything around him.

The uneven legs of his chair creaking with each movement, the seconds the tick away on the clock overhead, the birds outside—everything seems like a distraction. But, he's prepared for this, knows how to block out each sound, and suddenly, he's glad for the pack of mint gum Sasuke had sent him off with. Primarily, the exam is comprised of written sections, which would normally fill the blond with dread. Explaining his reasoning for his choices in strategy had always been a weak point for Naruto and Iruka would be the first to confirm that.

However, after a few moments consideration of the first question, lead meets paper and Naruto works steadily from that time onward. Words flow smoothly once he begins and it nearly gives Naruto pause, wondering if there's a reason why the test seems so easy. Perhaps, since before the initial trial involving the elders, the blond's never studied written information this hard, save for jutsu scrolls over the years.

When he's finally done, having arrived at the last page, the pencil in his hand remains poised over his the paper, stilled with disbelief. Blinking, Naruto then thoroughly goes over the whole test again, checking for any major mistakes and finds none. Glancing back behind him where his anbu resides he says quietly, "I'm done…"

Outside, Naruto meets Sasuke eyes wide as saucer pans. "That's…that's it then, now I have to wai—-"

_His name_, Naruto thinks, face stricken with horror. "Oh _fuck_," he says far too loudly, " Sasuke—I didn't—I didn't put my name on it!"

* * *

Sasuke is sprawled out on a bench when he spies Naruto emerging from the tower. He springs to his feet as the blond approaches, praying for some encouraging news. The other speaks first and initially it sounds good - until his face drops and all the colour drains from his face. A flutter of panic turns Sasuke's stomach but then, Naruto speaks.

_Sweet Kami, he just forgot his name._

Lifting a hand, it covers his face, the relief palable. He stares at Naruto between his fingers a moment before dropping his hand completely. "Is that all? Don't worry about that, I'm sure they will recognise your scrawl and they are hardly going to mark you down for forgetting your name." _If they do I would appeal…_ "Relax, you've got through it right? You seemed confident when you came out and I bet you've done just fine." With a wry smile he adds, "Also, I don't doubt my great mentoring skills."

"Nudging the blond playfully, he gestures to the streets behind him. "Come on, Let's get you fed. Ichiraku's, my treat."

As they walk, something occurs to Sasuke. "Were there many others doing the exam? Did you ever find out exactly what it's for?" _It was kind of sprung on him unexpectedly..I wonder why.."_

* * *

Not entirely convinced, Naruto is still hesitant when they turn to leave, makes quick glances behind him as if he were debating running back inside the building. "Ichiraku's sounds especially great." All the while, he bemoans over the nameless test and resists the urge to lean into Sasuke for support, as they've still got a facade to uphold.

"There weren't any others," he speaks up once they've gotten their bowls and he's had a mouthful of warm broth. "Just me and a proctor and that's it." Now that he thinks about it, Naruto wonders how many actually take the exam. He knows it means nothing to pass unless they are chosen by the council and the present hokage. Really, the test was only to insure that one had the most basic knowledge of protocol, geography, and all the duties that were expected of the position. In no way did it definitely mean one would become hokage if they passed. He explains this to Sasuke in detail before he becomes sick of talking about it himself.

"Let's talk about something else," he pleads, once everything has been said. Naruto fancies a quiet night with Sasuke and even considers letting the other have his pick on what to watch once they travel home. To be honest, Naruto doubts he'd even be bothered with picking something either way.

The days that follow are relatively quiet. Naruto takes a few D-ranks, waves Sasuke off as he goes to sort out more repairs within Konoha, and the two meet back up on their balcony each night. It's nice, this, Naruto couldn't deny, but having heard nothing from Tsunade eventually begins to grate on his mind.

It's when crouched in front of the couch, trying to reach under to retrieve the remote that his doorbell rings. Clad in ink-stained sweatpants and a tank with a few holes, Naruto hurries to answer the door, only remembering his state of dress once he swings it open.

Shikamaru stands on the other side and for once, he doesn't look completely bored.

Naruto hasn't really spoken to him in a while, so words are hard to find. He decides to just go with the same old, "Hey, Nara, what's going on?"

Shikamaru seems visibly relieved.

"Not much for me," he deadpans, shoving his hands into his pockets. Naruto would do the same, but his sweatpants have none.

"Tsunade-sama, sent me here to get you. She wants to speak with us both. I guess I don't really need to say what it's for but, ah, I'll wait."

Naruto blinks back at him for a moment. "What do-_oh," _Naruto's gaze lowers to his attire and returns to Shikamaru with a sheepish squint. "I'll go and throw something better on, heh. Just a second." When he turns away, Naruto leaves the door open, but doesn't expect Shikamaru to come in and when he comes back, sans sweatpants and a ratty tank, he guesses right.

The walk there is awkward, but they both try to keep the conversation light—Naruto pointedly not asking about what Tsunade wants and Shikamaru purposefully not bringing it up. The blond wishes Sasuke were with him, but the other is off delivering packages again.

When they arrive, Tsunade actually answers the door after Naruto knocks, which is a little unnerving, but tells them both to hurry up before a wasp gets in through the door, which makes Naruto feel better.

Tsunade orders them both to have a seat and then begins to talk.

* * *

The days following Naruto's exam are busy enough but at the back of Sasuke's mind is the reasoning behind ithe exam in the first place. Naruto had sat down and reasoned everything out with him and he can only agree that it's inconclusive. Falling back into old routine is surprisingly easy and inbetween minor missions and training, Sasuke finds himself brushing himself up on the knowledge required for the theoretical element of the Chuunin exams he will be expected to take in the coming months. Of course, there is plenty of time for himself and Naruto too, be it bickering over dumb stuff or seeking intimacy from one another.

Over the months that Sasuke has been back in Konoha, the repair work has been steady and productive, a lot of which he had been involved in. Today finds Sasuke back at the permimeter, working on reinforcing the defences and then he has a few deliveries to make on the outskirts. After hours in the sun, Sasuke is grateful when the temperature dips and he can head home. He feels rank and sweaty and cannot wait to jump into the shower and wash the days grime away.

As far as he knows, Naruto has a free day and should be home around now for dinner but when Sasuke arrives, he finds the apartment empty. Heading to the kitchen, Sasuke pours himself a glass of water, eyes landing on one of Naruto's notes stuck to the counter. He gulps his drink down quick and then reads the hasty scrawl that can only be Naruto's writing.

_Gone to Grannies with Nara, back soon! :)_

Shrugging, Sasuke decides he may as well make a start on dinner. The temptation to head over to the Hokage tower himself is strong but he doesn't want to look like an idiot hanging around like a lost puppy. _I wonder what's up.._

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru remain on the couch alone in the living room for several long minutes before Tsunade comes back with a full stack of papers tucked under her arm.

If they hadn't known any better, they'd think the documents held no importance by the way she quickly separated and dumped them on both of their laps. Naruto reaches for the smaller stack and begins to question Tsunade, but she gives him a look that stops him short.

"Don't look over them until I've finished talking to you," she explains and settles herself into a faded floral armchair adjacent to them both. Naruto folds his hands neatly over the papers and keeps his mouth shut. For a moment, Tsunade simply looks over them both and when her gaze settles on Naruto, the crease between her brows begins to smooth out.

"Naruto, you passed your exam," she says, and because Tsunade speaks in the same way she'd tell him he'd failed at something, Naruto is slow in processing the information. As the cogs click into place however, his heart is pounding considerably harder than it already was and his cheeks are hot. It's for that reason he cautiously congratulates himself with a quick pump of his fist and high-fives Shikamaru when the other offers his hand.

"That's enough of that," Tsunade continues, but there's an upward quirk to her lips that Naruto doesn't miss. "While the success of your exam is definitely something to enjoy, we've got to move on now, Naruto. Also, just because you passed it doesn't mean you're allowed to just let all of that information fall out of your big ears." Naruto feigns offence and Shikamaru hides a chuckle behind his hand. The older woman goes on without pause.

"Shikamaru has backed out of his duties, so we're now out of a hokage."

Naruto likes to think that he'd been prepared for something like this to happen and fancies himself pretty adept at acting accordingly as well. Regardless, he remains glued to the couch and gaping like a dying fish. His words are fragments from that point on and Tsunade quickly becomes tired of his botched efforts.

"Shikamaru, don't tell me you're going to say nothing?"

Said shinobi groans and it becomes obvious he was planning to do exactly that. "I'm realizing now that the job isn't for me," he explains tiredly and now that Naruto gets a good look at the other, Shikamaru actually looks quite miserable. He hasn't seen the man look like that since the couple of months after the war. Naruto feels strangely guilty for having not properly kept up with Shikamaru lately. Tsunade also gives him a funny look before turning back to Naruto. The explanation doesn't really clarify anything, but it seems to be sufficient for the woman.

"And there you have it. Naruto, now that we're sure you're eligible, if you're willing to accept—"

"_Yes,"_ he breathes before he even has a second thought. "I am."

"Then," Tsunade quietly replies, standing up, "congratulations, Naruto." She does fully smile then, despite however awkward the situation is, she proceeds to tell him what forms to sign and date and Shikamaru does the same.

The two men are out of there in the next thirty minutes and silently walking back until Naruto decides to break the silence. "Shika—"

"I honestly felt a little obligated," Shikamaru admits and slowly, dark eyes rove over to the blond. "That's why. It's not because I'm doing this for you, so there's no need for you to feel guilty."

Naruto swallows and silently nods.

"That's not to say I'm not interested in that one _other_ position." Naruto knows full—well what the other is getting to and tells Shikamaru that he'll definitely keep that in mind. "So how do you feel?"

"I think I'm in shock, but later on when it wears off, I might throw up or shit myself something. Then maybe I might go lay down, I dunno. I'll have to play it by ear." Shikamaru grins at him then, punches his shoulder and Naruto punches back.

"Living life on the fucking edge as always, Naruto."

They exchange a few more words then wave each other as their paths begin to dissect.

Naruto doesn't actually feel sick until he's turning the keys in his door. So, when he finds Sasuke in the kitchen, he's rubbing a tentative hand over his churning stomach. "I've…wow, uhm." He turns and makes quick work of getting to the bathroom and hunching over the open toilet. He doesn't throw up, but doesn't move either, so when Sasuke follows him, Naruto turns his head and says, "Say hello to your new fucking hokage—goddamn I feel sick."

* * *

Four fat dumplings are rising nicely and a pot of slow-cooking lamb, potatoes, carrots and onion are bubbling away on the hob. It is hot and Sasuke has his hair scraped back, held in place by headband as he stands over the pot, stirring in some sprigs of rosemary and mint leaves. The aroma's fill Naruto's small kitchen and Sasuke is quite pleased with his decision to make this dish. The dumplings were a reluctant addition, since they are quite sweet but he figures they complete the meal.

Wiping sweat from his brow, he bends to check on the dumplings and then sweeps his gaze up to the clock on the wall. _I though Naruto would be home by now.. _he frowns and scratches his chin. The lamb would be okay left to simmer but the dumplings would burn if over-cooked. It is for this reason, Sasuke turns the oven down a fraction - just in case.

_He better like this with all this effort .. I wonder what's keeping him? _Naruto rarely missed dinner unless they were on missions and would likely kick up a fuss if he was hungry. _Even I'm getting hungry.._

Only ten minutes later, Sasuke hears the front door open and close again, followed by hurried footsteps. Heading out of the kitchen, Sasuke just catches a rather green looking Naruto as he disappears into the bathroom. Cooking forgotten, Sasuke follows._  
_

He finds Naruto bent over the toilet.

"Naruto? You sick?"

**_"Say hello to your new fucking hokage—goddamn I feel sick."_**

Silence.

_Did I hear that right?_

"Did you just say-" Sasuke flounders, a peculiar feeling flooding him. His stomach flutters wildly, his heart hammering against his ribcage. He tries again. "Did you say-" He doesn't have to finish; Naruto's expression says it all.

_I don't believe it.. _

An odd choking sound escapes his throat and in the next moment, he's on the floor with Naruto, gathering the blond into his arms and holding him tightly against his chest as he rains kisses wherever his lips can reach.

"Naruto, you did it! **You did it! **I'm so fucking glad.."

_I'm so fucking proud.._

A faint whiff of something burning tickles his nose but dumplings be damned! He squeezes Naruto tighter, unable to express his joy for him with further words.

_I knew you could do it._

* * *

Sasuke collides into him much like the news he'd been told earlier. Arms encircle him, trapping his biceps under them under them, so that Naruto's only able bend his elbows and give Sasuke's forearms a squeeze. He ignores how his stomach continues to emulate a trapeze act to confirm that yes, finally, _finally, _things have begun to come full circle. _  
_

"Yeah…" he whispers, fingers squeezing harder, "I did…I fucking did it..I-"

He starts crying after that, quietly in that exhausted sort of way Sakura tended to do whenever she'd had a particularly terrible day at work that ended up with her just managing to work a miracle. And really, all things considered, it _was_ miracle for Naruto to be sitting on the tiled floor of his bathroom with Sasuke pressing close, and the scent of food undoubtedly burning into a crisp from their kitchen. Naruto wants to think of all the things that could have gone wrong over the years that _didn't_, wants to ponder all the errors he could have made in the trial with the Elders, the mistakes he could have made with Sasuke in Hana but _didn't_—-everything. So many times he could have sealed his fate with a single error…

He's thankful, for everything and everyone.

A few moments later, when he's managed to discreetly slide a hand across his snotty face, Naruto drags them both up, wipes his hand on his pants, and presses a kiss into the soft skin below Sasuke's ear. "You helped me out, don't forget that. Now let's see if we can make out what you cooked for us. I like the hair accessory by the way."

He leads them both to the kitchen and surveys the damage. "So I totally don't think the..dumplings? Can be salvaged—well at least not the bottom parts of them, but this," he takes the lid off the largest pot and breathes in deep, "this smells pretty damn good."

Cheekily, he dips a finger in and brings it to his lips, "Tastes pretty damn good as well." If Naruto didn't know any better, the dinner seemed almost celebratory. He realizes there's no way for Sasuke to have possibly known, but, as fate seems to have planned, for Naruto things have begun to fall in place.

Dinner consists them smiling at each other through mouthfuls of lamb, which is absolutely delicious (Naruto takes care to tell Sasuke this every few minutes and he's not sure if it's because of the seasoning, his returning hunger, the fact that Sasuke cooked it for them, or the love he feels for the other that seems to curl deep in his stomach and into his throat.), and Naruto filling Sasuke about what happened at Tsunade's.

When they've cleaned up the kitchen, Naruto leads them both back into the bathroom where they run a shower and kiss each other until they're both breathing hard and the blond's not quite thinking about the arrangements that need to be made for his inauguration.

Further into the night, limbs tangled together in cool sheets, Naruto speaks to Sasuke in a sleepy sort of drawl about his plans. For however many times Naruto had sworn that he'd become hokage, he'd never quite told anyone just what he'd planned to do. One of his ideas involved concentrating on the orphanages that he knew, with the shinobi lifestyle, would always need funding. Particularly, he thought it important to not only supply a child with a stipend, but with an actual, qualified caretaker so they'd never have to suffer the loneliness he'd gone through again.

He'd mentioned other things in between yawning and wiping a stray tear away, like strengthening the relationships between the nations, "Because now is as good of a time as any," he'd sighed as Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's spine.

Eventually, as the throes of sleep begin to pull him under, Naruto thinks that this, _this_ is what it had been for and though he's undoubtedly scared, as anyone would be, he knows that with his friends and Sasuke near his side, he's quite capable of doing anything. History shows that the statement isn't a theory, but a _fact_ and that's enough—it's all he needs.

* * *

**A/N : So maybe the end was closer than I thought but honestly, when we were writing this on tumblr it stretched out for what seemed forever. **

**So to explain: Naruto is not automatically Hokage, just as Shikamaru wasn't officially. Tsunade is still around and Naruto will be shadowing her until she steps down. She would likely give Naruto as many opportunities to make decisions regarding the village in preparation and send him on diplomatic expeditions to neighbouring villages. So realistically, it's a slow process but he is next in line which is as good as.**

**As for Sasuke, he's done pretty well so far all things considered but for me, it's not always going to be rosy. Let's remember, he has years of demons that will likely surface now and again. He has been fairly mellow throughout this and I was scared I was doing too much too soon. I do not think for one second Sasuke is 'fixed' and I do believe he will have relapses. This may put a strain on their relationship at times and we all know how bad-tempered he can be.**

**I still haven't decided where to go next and thank you for those who did suggest some ideas, Ashley and I have a plan for the future but until until we get there I need to fill the gap.**

**I feel sad ending this here but it was a good place to stop.**

**In the meantime, you can follow Sasuke and Naruto on tumblr (our role-play accounts - links are on my profile) because they are always bickering. **

**See you soon and THANK YOU sincerely. All of you :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**/ I just thought I'd let you guys know that there will be a continuation including the 'coming out' of these two idiots, I can't say right now when, since Ashely and I have some other things going on but in the meantime I have uploaded the first chapter of a solo-project I've been meaning to write. It's called 'Worlds apart'. **

**Thank you again for the support ^^**


End file.
